Finding A Home
by poisonesse
Summary: A heartbroken Elena moves to Forks after losing Stefan to Katherine, much to Damon's dismay. She meets the Cullens and takes refuge with them, finding new friendship and love in Forks. Complete.
1. Welcome To Forks

**Summary: Elena, upset that Stefan chose Katherine and not wanting to face Damon after kissing him, moves to Forks, Washington to try and build a new, normal life. But when will that ever happen for her? She meets Bella Swan and the Cullen's and they form a quick friendship, but how will everyone cope with the new romances popping up?**

**Chapter one. **

**Elena's Point Of View. **

I thanked the cab driver and gave him the right money. I was here. I was in Forks, ready to start my new life, away from Stefan and Damon, and vampires, and supernatural beings, and away from all that _drama_. I stepped into the hotel. I had plenty of money to see me right for about a year, courtesy of all my savings. Only Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna knew I was here, unless one of them blabbed to someone. I didn't think they would- they were good friends.

I checked in. The receptionist was pretty and smiley- she reminded me of Caroline so much that I wanted to cry. As soon as I was in my room, I got out my iPhone and called Jeremy. Thankfully, he answered on the first ring.

'Elena?' he asked, sounding relieved. I let my breath out.

'Jeremy, hey. I'm here, at the hotel.' I tried to sound okay, but there was a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow.

'That's great. Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, Jer. Are you? How's Jenna? And Bonnie, and Caroline?' I was urgent to make sure they were all okay. I'd only been gone for a few hours, but I was still worried. Katherine may be infatuated wit Stefan, but she was still the same psycho bitch we all knew and hated.

Jeremy laughed on the other end. It was so good to hear him laugh. 'We're all fine. Damon noticed you were gone. Don't ask me how- he just showed up one day and asked where you went.'

'He knows?' I gasped.

'I didn't tell him anything, just that you needed to get away. I have to admit, I felt kind of sorry for him. He looked crushed.' his voice dropped a little. 'He cares about you, 'Lena.'

'I know. But I had to leave. I couldn't cope with, well, everything.' I sighed.

'Jenna's here- you want to speak to her?' I heard him chewing on something while he talked- ew. I'd always told him not to do that, but he always carried on doing it anyway.

'Yeah. Hand me over to her.' I realised I was speaking as if they were right in front of me and could see me. I was making hand gestures and nodding, shaking my head, rolling my eyes.

'Elena! Are you okay?' she asked in her worried voice. I chuckled lightly.

'I'm fine, Jenna. Are you?'

'Yes. I'm good. Hey, am I allowed to tell Alaric that you're gone?' she asked. Alaric must have been with her, because her voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper.

I hesitated. Would he tell Damon? 'You can tell him I'm gone- I'm sure he'd eventually find out anyway- but do _not _tell him where I am.' I decided. It was best to be safe.

'Okay. Well, I gotta go. Shall I send Bonnie and Caroline your love?'

I smiled, the lump in my throat coming back. 'Yeah, and Jeremy. Tell them I'm sorry. Bye, Jenna. Love you.' I said.

'Love you too. Take care.' and she hung up. I let a few tears drop out. Everyone was fine. Good. That was good. Damon and Stefan didn't know where I was, but they knew I was gone. That was good, too. But maybe if Jeremy could have told him I was just, I don't know, _asleep_ or something... oh well.

My thoughts were disturbed by a loud knock on my door. I wiped my damp eyes and sniffed, checking I looked okay in the mirror before saying, 'Come in!'

A pretty- no, not just pretty; _beautiful_- girl poked her head round the door, holding some papers out to me.

'Are these yours? They were outside your room, and I thought you might have dropped them...' she said. Her voice was lovely. She was like a pixie, with spiky black hair and a pale, elfin face. I took the papers and examined them- my school transfer papers. I was officially going to be attending Forks High School tomorrow.

'Yeah, thanks.' I smiled.

'No problem. Hey, I'm Alice.' she grinned.

'Elena. Nice to meet you.' I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She took it and I was surprised at how cold her hand was. It was raining outside, but it wasn't particularly cold... and it certainly wasn't cold in here.

'And you. Hey, I noticed your papers say you're going to be going to Forks High... that's where I go!' she announced excitedly. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

'That's great!' I said as enthusiastically as I could. Her eyes made me uncomfortable- they were a strange gold colour.

She nodded, as if she thought it really, really was. 'Well, I'd best be going. See you tomorrow, Elena!' she stepped out, closing the door behind her. I threw the papers onto my dresser, in the room I was going to have to get used to.

She hoped Alice would be a friend. She had a feeling that tomorrow, she wouldn't be in the mood to make many.

**Alice's POV. **

I stepped out of Elena's room, excited. The vision was right. We were going to be great friends! And she would become a part of our family as much as Bella had. I smiled in content.

'Jasper, the vision was right. The girl is here, her name's Elena. She's coming to Forks High tomorrow, and we're going to be great friends!' I giggled and jumped into his arms.

'Do you really think you'll come to trust her enough to tell her about us?' he asked. I rolled my eyes. He was always so wary. I gave him a peck on the nose and jumped out of his arms, grinning.

'Yes! Definitely! She'll handle it really well.' I promised.

I knew for a fact that she would- given that she already knew about vampires.

**Caroline's POV. **

'Who is it?' I called out warily. I already knew who was at the door, thanks to my vampire senses- it just seemed like a formality I needed to use. Especially since it was Damon, and I wanted to stall for time instead of letting him in.

'You know who it is.' he growled, rapping at the door once more. I sighed and opened the door, popping my head out.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'Where's Elena?' he demanded, glaring at me. Oh, crap, he knew that Elena left? Oh, god, I was in so much trouble, what if he looks for Elena and kills her!

'I have no idea.' I lied, trying to shut the door in his face. I obviously couldn't, seeing how he was so much stronger than me.

'Why don't we try that again. Where is Elena?' he repeated.

'I don't know.' I hissed through gritted teeth.

'I think you do.' he changed his stance so he was leaning casually against the door frame. 'And I also think you'd better tell me before I do something that may be considered regrettable.'

'Well, go right ahead, because you'll get no information either way. I don't know where Elena is. Why, is she missing or something?' I tried to fake nonchalance.

'Yes, actually, she is. Apparently she _left_. Maybe you know where she went?' he tried again. I shook my head.

'Goodnight, Damon.' I whispered, finally shutting the door on him. He let me this time.

I closed my eyes and sunk to the floor. Damon was angry. I didn't want him going near Elena when he was angry. It might make him do something that may be considered _regrettable_.

**Elena's POV.**

'Wakey, wakey, sunshine! Wakey, wakey, sunshine!' my alarm clock chirped repeatedly. I groaned. Today was my first day at Forks High School, and I was dreading it. I slammed my hand over my alarm clock to shut the damn thing up.

'Unghhh!' I groaned, rolling out of bed. Surely my alarm clock woke up the whole hotel, judging by how _loud_ it was! I glanced at the time. 7:30.  
><em>I'd better get up now,<em> I thought, zipping open my suitcase. I hadn't bothered to unpack last night- I was way too tired and anxious. Weirdly, today I felt much better. Kind of excited, actually.  
><em>I'll unpack later,<em> I promised myself, picking out a random outfit of a black tank top and skinny jeans with Converse.

I grabbed my backpack and glanced at my hotel room. It was pretty nice, but it wasn't my old room. It would never be able to match up to my old room. I realised, with a rush of sadness, that I would never be able to go back to Aunt Jenna's house.

I shook away sad thoughts and left, making sure I had my room key before locking the door behind me. I got on the bus just before it drove off. I glanced at the other students around me. They all looked fascinated to see a new face going to their school.

God, it was like they'd never seen a new student before. _Get over it._ Elena wanted to snap at them as they whispered about her. She noticed Alice, the girl she'd met yesterday, sat with some other students. They all looked relatively similar, with the same pale skin and freaky gold eyes. I shuddered slightly. They freaked me out!

But suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I relaxed into my seat. I wasn't quite so freaked any more, I actually felt happy. The excitement from earlier came back as I watched the scenery pass by on my way to Forks High, away from the disappointment and worry of Mystic Falls.

**Author's Note: Okay, so that was the first chapter. What do you guys think? Please rate and review what you think! And I also need suggestions for what you'd like to see happen in future chapters, it'd be much appreciated!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in either, just the plot in this story.<br>I'll update as soon as possible!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	2. Fitting In

**Chapter 2. **

**Bella's POV. **

I watched as the gorgeous new girl walked into the cafeteria. I'd gathered from the gossipers that her name was Elena Gilbert, and she'd just moved here from Mystic Falls in Virginia. So her case was similar to mine.  
>I smiled to myself. Except her boyfriend wasn't a vampire, and she wasn't torn between her gorgeous vampire boyfriend and her hot were-wolf best friend.<p>

'Have you _seen_ her? Dude, she is freaking _hot_!' I heard Mike say loudly to Tyler, who was shaking his head sadly.

'I haven't seen her yet. But I definitely plan to.' I turned to look at them in disgust. How could they talk about girls like that?

'Jealous?' came Jessica's chirpy voice as she slid into the seat next to mine. I shook my head, smiling.

'No way in hell.' I muttered.

'Have you seen her?' Jess asked.

'Yeah. She's really pretty.' I admitted.

'Pretty? All the guys are _drooling_, Bella. She's not just pretty. But god, everyone is freaking out about her!' she exclaimed in disgust. I wanted to roll my eyes. She was just as bad as Tyler and Mike with her jealousy.

'She seems nice.' I commented, watching Elena chat to Alice. She was sure making fast friends with the exclusive crowd.

'Why do you think she moved here?' Jessica asked curiously. I shrugged.

How was I meant to know? It wasn't like I knew her.

I stared at Edward slid into the seat next to Alice and spoke to Alice and Elena. I deliberated over getting up and approaching them.

'_Now _are you jealous?' Jessica asked.

**Elena's POV. **

I chatted to Alice, trying to block out the conversations about me that were buzzing. Alice seemed to sense my discomfort.

'Does it bother you that they're talking about you?' she asked, sounding like a concerned mother. I smiled sadly and nodded.

'It's okay, I guess. They're just curious, right? It'll die down.' I said, hoping that would really be the case. It didn't seem like it. All the guys were staring at me; it made me feel uncomfortable. I remembered Stefan and Damon back in Mystic Falls, and how Jeremy had described how Damon looked when he's realised I didn't want him to find me.

'So, tell me about your life back in your old town.' Alice instructed, nudging me lightly. I hesitated. Did I really _want_ to tell Alice about the struggles of my old life?

I was saved by one of the students Alice had been sat with on the bus. He slid into the seat next to Alice. He was very good-looking, with a tangled shock of bronze hair and the same freaky gold eyes and deathly pale skin.

'Alice, I don't think you should pry.' he advised. I smiled at him.

'Thanks,' I mouthed. He smiled back, to say 'no problem'.

'Whatever.' Alice scowled, making her look small and kind of adorable. I smiled at her.

'Another time.' I promised. Another girl slid into the seat next to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. She had pale skin, though not as pale as Edward or Alice's. To my relief, she had chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair. I smiled.

'Hi.' I said politely.

'Hey. I'm Bella, Edward's boyfriend.' she smiled at me.

'I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you.' I said, just as polite. The next few seconds were spent in awkward silence.

'What was it like in Mystic Falls, Elena? It sounds like an interesting place.' Alice begged for more information. I chuckled.

'It was interesting. When you go there you might think it's boring, but...' I smiled to myself, thinking about Stefan and Damon when I'd found out their secret and how close we'd been... before I left. 'it's actually really, really interesting.' I finished. Edward took in a sharp intake of breath. I looked at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

'You okay?' I asked. He nodded and smiled. He looked pained. I shrugged.

'Alice, I need to speak to you for a second.' he said to Alice. Alice looked at me for approval, which I thought was strange but cute. I nodded and smiled. They left to talk, leaving me and Bella.

'So, you're new.' she stated. I grinned. _Way to state the obvious. _

'I guess I am. Do people usually freak out like this when a new student joins?' I asked quietly. Bella laughed.

'Yep. Don't worry, it's normal. It'll die out when people realise you're not interested. I should know- I only came here a year or so ago.' she said. I grinned.

'Did it make you uncomfortable as hell, too?' I teased. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

'You don't know the half of it. But I wasn't welcomed nearly as warmly as you were.' was that a hint of jealousy in Bella's voice when she said the last part? I liked Bella, so I hoped it wasn't.

'That's surprising. Everyone seems to love you here.' I said.

'I wish.' she muttered, laughing. I laughed with her. We were rejoined by Alice and Edward.

'You told a joke without me?' Alice pouted jokingly. That pout reminded me shockingly of Katherine, when she was scheming and pouting to look attractive. I knew the pout well, because it was my own pout, too. Katherine's image jumped into my mind, which I hated. She'd stolen Stefan from me, and tried to kill everyone I love while doing so. Not that I cared any more. I felt my heart pang when Damon crossed my mind.

'You okay?' Edward asked me, probably noticing my sudden absence from earth. I nodded.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's get to class. I have biology now...' I trailed off. I hated biology. What a start to the day.

'So do me and Edward.' Bella practically sang, and I grinned.

'Great. You can show me the way. I hate biology.' I laughed.

**Edward's POV. **

We, me and Bella, walked along with Elena Gilbert to biology. I'd been shocked when I'd heard her thinking about vampires. Apparently, her ex and his brother were vampires.

_Awkward._ Something in his mind sang. Or maybe it was someone's random thought. He wasn't sure any more.

He tuned in to Elena's thoughts again.

_God, I hate biology. I hope it's better here than it was in Mystic Falls. Ha-ha, I remember when Caroline had to dissect a frog and screamed bloody murder when it jumped at her when she tried to cut it. Oh, god, Elena, don't think about blood. Blood makes me think of vampires, which makes me think about _him_. Jeremy said he'd been heartbroken when I left... I've never seen Damon heartbroken. I wish I could have seen that. Stefan did heartbroken only too well, but he could brood over Katherine now. Oh, it had hurt when I caught him playing tonsil hockey with Katherine after Isobel came back. Ugh, I left Jenna and Alaric to deal with Isobel and John alone! According to Caroline, John came back. I feel terrible..._

I tuned out, kind of shocked. Her thoughts just screamed _conflict_!

We got to the biology classroom where I'd first officially met Bella. I smiled at the memory. She was so sweet.

'Uh, where do I sit?' Elena asked, scanning around the classroom. As I was about to answer, Mike came bounding out of nowhere, much to my annoyance. Couldn't he leave well enough alone?

'You can sit by me!' he offered, sitting at a desk. Elena shrugged and sat by him. I heard the thoughts running through Mike's disgusting head. I'd rather not repeat them.

**Bella's POV. **

I kept looking at Elena all through biology, slightly jealous that everyone loved her already, and it'd taken me what seemed like forever to win over everyone's affections.

God, that made me sound so jealous and attention-seeking!  
>I did like Elena. She was sweet and nice and seemed really smart. Edward had been whispering to me some information he'd picked up from her mind. She was from Mystic Falls, where she'd been 'queen of the school', had two best friends, had two guys falling at her feet, and she'd remained loyal and caring through everything that had happened. He was vague on the rest of the details.<p>

Elena caught me peeking at her a few times and narrowed her eyes, but smiled none the less. And if she'd been thinking bad thoughts about me, Edward would have tensed suddenly or gripped my hand... or just _told_ me.

Apparently, Alice had seen Elena become a close friend to our family and know our secret. Which I thought was weird. What link did she really have to us?  
>Yes, I thought of the Cullen's as close family. Esme was my mother, Carlisle my father, Emmett and Jasper my big brothers, Alice and Rosalie my sisters, and Edward my <em>insert gulp here<em> husband.

He still wanted me to marry him. I didn't want to... mainly because getting married at eighteen was like holding a neon sign saying, 'Hey, I just got knocked up!', and my mum and Charlie getting married young seemed to be the biggest mistake of their lives, according to them.

'Edward, I know there's something you're not telling me about Elena. So please tell me.' I begged in a whisper. He sighed and turned to face me, smiling tightly.

'Elena's ex-boyfriend and his brother were vampires, along with their psychotic ex-girlfriend who looks exactly like Elena. Her best friend is a witch, her other best friend is a vampire. Her vampire best friend's boyfriend is a werewolf. Oh, and they're a different species of vampire. I don't think I missed anything out there.' he whispered. I stared at him for a few seconds in shock before nodding slowly.

'Well, no wonder she left.'

**A/N: Okay, in reference to chapter one- just imagine the Cullen's don't have their super-cool cars and take the bus like us commoners, okay? Because I can't imagine a scene without a bus, because buses rock. Awesome, thanks. ;)  
>Okay, if anyone was OOC, I think you should tell me... because if you don't, I won't notice, and people will generally dislike me, all because you didn't review! Hint, hint, RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE.<br>Thanks for reading, again!  
>I still don't own anything. I doubt I ever will, so must I disclaim every chapter? O:)<br>My update shall be soon, young jedi's.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<br>**


	3. Discoveries

**Chapter 3. **

**Alice's POV. **

I smiled all through my lesson- maths. Usually I hated it, but I liked today's lesson. Mainly because I wasn't listening to any of it- my head was filled with images of the future!

I saw most of Elena with us. She never became a vampire- or at least, she never became _our_ kind of vampire. She might have been turned by one of the idiot's who broke her heart. Edward's words, not mine!

But I saw one or two visions of Elena back in Mystic Falls, visiting her family. She was cornered by one of the different vampires- he had dark hair and shockingly blue eyes. He was gorgeous. He was questioning Elena, who looked scared. She yelped out his name- 'Damon, no!' and in a flash he had his wrist pressed to her mouth, blood dripping from her lips when he pulled away. _Ew, how disgusting,_ I thought. Then the next future image shocked me. After feeding her his own blood (_ew_), he rushed up to her and snapped her neck, holding her limp body in his arms. The last thing I saw was him whispering to her, 'Now we can be together forever and you won't leave me again.'

I gasped and looked up to Jasper, who was next to me. Surely he felt my emotions.

'What's wrong?' he asked. I shook my head and gazed down at the table.

'Don't let Elena leave Mystic Falls.' I stated simply, scribbling some random equations onto a worthless sheet of paper.

**Elena's POV. **

My phone vibrated in biology. I glanced at the teacher, who was too deep in a lecture to notice, and then got out my phone to see the text from Bonnie. I smiled at the screen goofily.

**To: Elena Gilbert  
>From: Bonnie Bennett<strong>

**Hey girl! School, and life, is boring without you here, sad face! Caroline said Damon 'paid her a visit' last night, bad sign or what? Don't worry, won't let him do anything stupid. Have fun in Forks!  
><strong>

I grinned. I felt a stare boring into my side and glanced up Edward and Bella staring at me. I smiled at them and started my text.

**To: Bonnie Bennett  
>From: Elena Gilbert<br>OMG, don't let him do anything stupid! Is Care okay? I hope Alaric isn't boring you in history :P  
>'Lena. XoXo<strong>

I clicked 'send' and put my phone away, glancing up. I think Mike had been reading my texts over my shoulder, because as soon as I looked up he quickly looked up to the teacher. I rolled my eyes as my phone vibrated again. God, this teacher gave _looong_ lectures.

**To: Elena Gilbert  
>From: Bonnie Bennett<br>We're learning about the Civil War, how ironic is that? OMG, the lesson is actually kind of fun. Care's fine, she's sat next to me, she says 'Hi! Come back soon, we miss you!' and then got yelled at for squealing in class. LOL! Got to go now, Mr Saltzman might confiscate my phone :P  
><strong>

I smiled. I decided not to text her back until later- I didn't want to get her in trouble.

'Miss Gilbert. Seeing as how it's your first day here, I wouldn't want to confiscate your phone already. Don't let me catch you texting in class again.' the teacher scolded. I rolled my eyes as soon as his back was turned and blushed bright red.

'Who were you texting?' Mike whispered on the other side of me. I glanced sideways at him.

'My friend, Bonnie. Back in Mystic Falls.' I whispered back. I smiled. Mike reminded me of Matt, a little. Matt was a lot sweeter and, well, he was different to everyone. He was _Matt_. I missed all my friends, I realised. I even missed Mystic Falls High School.

_I miss Damon._ A voice in my head told me. I told it to shut up and focused on my lesson.

**Damon's POV. **

I drained my sixth glass of scotch.

'Damon, you'll drink yourself to death. Even a vampire shouldn't drink this much.' Stefan chided, picking up the bottle and taking it away.

'You'd be happy if I did. It's get me out of the way.' I muttered. I missed Elena, more than I was willing to admit.

Stefan sighed heavily. 'You miss Elena. You're upset that she left and didn't tell anyone where she was going.'

'Oh, she told plenty of people. She probably told her _BFF_, vampire Barbie, and Sabrina the teenage witch. And her stupid human brother and her aunt.' I snarled. I snatched the bottle from his hand and poured myself another glass and took a swig.

'You need to get over it, Damon. She's gone, and she obviously didn't want anyone to come looking for her.'

'You were too busy sticking your tongue through Katherine's psychotic throat to notice anyway!' I shouted, getting angry. This was the guy who swore that he'd loved Elena, yet he didn't even care that he'd probably never even see her again. It knocked me sick. Elena was too sweet and god and simply amazing to just be ruled out as irrelevant.

'You're overreacting to this. She'll visit!' Stefan hissed.

'Yeah, once, maybe twice a year!' I yelled back.

'Keep your voice down, Damon.' he sighed warily. Katherine came slinking in.

'What's with all the yelling?' she asked, sighing when she saw me.

'You're the reason for all this. You're the reason she _left_.' I spat, taking another swig of my drink, draining yet another glass.

'He's drunk, isn't he?' Katherine raised an elegant eyebrow. Stefan nodded sadly.

'I think it's best if you just leave me to drown in my world of wallowing in self-pity.' I growled, closing my eyes.

**Elena's POV. **

I slammed my locker shut, making almost everyone in the hall stop and stare at me. I blushed. I'd just gotten the confirming text from Bonnie, who'd gotten it from Stefan.

**To: Elena Gilbert  
>From: Bonnie Bennett<br>Yep, Damon's officially gone off the deep end. God save us all. **

Damon was upset. Apparently he was drinking away all his problems, and hints of the old, evil Damon were seeping through. I didn't want that. I wanted everyone I loved to be safe, and I wanted Damon to move on from me and carry on with his life.

'What's wrong?' I jumped slightly when I heard Alice behind me. I plastered on a smile and turned to face her.

'Nothing, just some drama in my old town.' I rolled my eyes and giggled, 'the usual.'

Alice laughed, but she sounded uneasy. 'Yeah. Care to elaborate about this drama?'

I sighed. 'My ex-boyfriend's brother is... causing trouble.' I hesitated. What if she asked how?

'Is he all crazy because you left?' Alice guessed.

'Yep.' I admitted, surprised Alice was able to guess the reason.

'It happens a lot. Maybe you should steer clear for a while until everything goes back to normal.' she advised. Wise words, and probably the best, yet simplest, advice I'd received all day.

**A/N: Sorry, a little shorter this chapter. What do you think? Do you like? Please rate and review! If you're looking for a disclaimer, look on the previous chapter.  
>I'll try to update soon! Thanks to all of you who are reading!<strong>

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	4. Invitations

**Chapter 4. **

**Katherine's POV. **

I'd given a valid excuse to Stefan for my absence. I made my way to Forks, Washington within twenty minutes of leaving. Ah, vampire speed- what a perk to being a bloodthirsty demon. I was going to corner Elena. She may have been an annoyance, but she broke Damon's heart and she had no right to do that- so I'm going to bring her back so Damon will stop wallowing in his own self-pity. Of course, I don't care about his feelings. But god, he needs to get out of the house and away from that scotch!  
>There was no problem finding her hotel of choice- a good choice, by the way- and compelling the receptionist to let me into her room. In there I found her unpacked bag of things, some daily essentials and some papers. I examined the papers carefully. Very useful. So, she was in Forks High right now? It'd be easy to find her there- according to these papers, only close to a thousand students attend the school.<p>

Why was I doing this? I don't even like Elena. She'll get in the way of me and Stefan, she'll try and be all self-righteous, and she'll draw Klaus to Mystic Falls like a moth to a flame.

_But Damon will be off your back,_ she argued with herself. She shrugged and zipped out of the room and hailed a cab.

Maybe another day.

**Edward's POV. **

It turns out that Elena is very good company. She's funny, smart and charming. Alice has spent all morning thinking about her visions of Elena being part of her family, but the girl's ever-changing future annoys me. One minute she's going to be a vampire, the next she's back in Mystic Falls, the next she's lying dead in a room full of vampires.

_I'm going to invite her to La Push with me and the gang. Oh, please say yes, please say yes... _Mike Newton thought, clearly about Elena. The thoughts that sometimes ran through his head made even me shudder.

Elena was talking to Alice. I heard Alice advising Elena not to return to Mystic Falls for a while, which was good. After Alice's disturbing vision in maths that she can't seem to stop thinking about, I wouldn't want anyone to return home to _that_ monster. I approached them before Mike could and threw a wicked smile his way, which made him cringe.

'So, Elena, I was thinking- we're friends, right?' Alice pouted for added effect to her statement. Elena grinned and nodded. 'Yep.' she said, popping the P.

'Come to our house tonight! We're formally inviting you.' Alice grinned. Suddenly Elena's thoughts were swimming with images and information.

_Ha-ha, it's like I'm a vampire being invited in. Oh, god, I shouldn't have thought of that. I miss him. Is he really freaking out like Bonnie said? I hope he's not killing people. _She thought. Hmm, so apparently her vampires needed to be invited in to places to get in. Interesting.

'Sure, I'll come.' Elena nodded. I rolled my eyes- Mike swallowed his nerves and approached Elena.

'Hey, Elena. Alice, Edward.' he nodded to us in greeting. I snorted and started to make random conversation with Alice, who was holding back laughter. She'd already seen the conversation.

'So, Elena, I was thinking- we're friends, aren't we?' Mike began, and Elena burst out laughing, much to Mike's confusion. He'd said almost the exact same words as Alice. Elena nodded through her laughter. 'So... you should come with us to La Push tonight. You know, the beach near here?' he continued. Elena turned to us, in a dilemma.

'You can go, if you want. You can always visit us another time.' I smiled. She hesitated- I don't think she much wanted to go to La Push with Mike and his friends, either.

'Well, thanks for the offer, but I was actually going to go to Alice and Edward's place tonight.' Elena smiled apologetically. 'Sorry.'

Mike looked beyond disappointed. 'Uh, okay then. Another time.' he nodded, walking away. Elena chuckled and turned to us.

'He doesn't take rejection well, does he?' she chuckled.

'I can't wait until tonight!' Alice squealed.

'Me neither.' Elena mumbled, not bothering to keep up enthusiasm as her thoughts once more turned in the direction of the dark-haired man from Alice's vision. Alice smiled.

'Well, see you later.' she said with a mini-wave, turning and bouncing down the corridor to her own locker.

'Is she always so...' Elena turned to me, searching for the right word.

'Enthusiastic?' I offered. She grinned.

'Yeah.'

'Most of the time.' I confirmed. We both laughed. I saw Bella walking towards us and smiled. Elena turned and smiled, her thoughts turning warm. She liked Bella, because she was a taste of pure _normal_. Me and Alice were friends, but we weren't all that normal, as much as she liked us. Her life back in Mystic Falls definitely wasn't normal.

Her whole life seemed to be abnormal, and she was thankful to be in a place were there was at least _something_ normal for her.  
>Or, so I heard.<p>

**Elena's POV. **

'Hey, Bella!' I called, waving. Bella smiled and walked faster to us.

'Hey.' she smiled awkwardly. I liked Bella, I wasn't sure why. Part of it was her pure normalness. Another part was that she was like a mix of Caroline and Bonnie. Slightly awkward yet good-hearted like Bonnie, happy and clumsy like Caroline. Caroline. Even with her vampire-ness, she managed to get in a lot of trouble. How were things with her and Matt back in Mystic Falls? He didn't take her confession too well. I hoped everything was all right. I looked from Edward to Bella and assumed they wanted to talk in private.

'I'll, uh, go and talk to Mike for a bit.' I mumbled politely, slipping away. I almost felt Edward's gratitude toward me.

I didn't really want to talk to Mike. He was sweet and he reminded me of Matt, and that was great, but I didn't want to be reminded of Matt and Mystic Falls.

'Hey, Mike.' I muttered, blinking back tears that I didn't want to shed.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Sorta. What are Edward and Bella talking about? How will the meeting with the rest of the Cullen's go? Just pretend, for me, that they don't hang out together much in school. It's just so much simpler that way, okay? Snap snap, I'm a crab!  
>So, I hope you like it. Please rate and review. Thank you to my first (and only (-_-) )reviewer, BellaSand. See? I mention you if you review! Also, I think I'll hold a bit of a competition. The first five reviewers (please note that the three already there are by BellaSand, which is awesome) will be mentioned or something, I don't know what yet. Main message? Hit review and blast away. ;)<br>Will update soon!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	5. Spilling The Beans

**Chapter 5. **

**Elena's POV. **

'E-lay-naaa!' Mike drawled out my name, much to my dismay. I hated it when people did that. But I pretended everything was fine and plastered on a grin, trying to get rid of the depressing thoughts swimming around in my head. 'What's up, my home girl? Change your mind?' he continued, clearly more comfortable now that I wasn't in the presence of any of the Cullen's. Strange- people seemed to avoid them like they had a virus. Why? They seemed like nice enough people, even though I'd only met two of them. I'm sure the rest of the family was just as nice.

I shook my head, my smile turning apologetic. 'Sorry, Mike. I promised, and I don't break promises that easy.'

He shrugged but was obviously disappointed. 'How about tomorrow, then? You're free tomorrow, right?'

Being honest, I really didn't like the sound of going to La Push with Mike and his friends- honestly, they all seemed like sheep, slaves to popularity and obsessed with good looks. I've always tried to avoid being like that.

But I didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings, so I nodded. 'Sure, tomorrow sounds good. So, what is La Push?' I was pretty sure I already knew- he'd mentioned a beach, hadn't he?- but I asked anyway, to make conversation. With Mike Newton. Oh, how I longed for the company of Bonnie or Caroline right now.

He laughed. 'Right, I forgot you were new for a second there. It's the reservation- or beach, whatever- near here. Us and the guys, we always hang out there. It's awesome. You in for tomorrow, then?'

Jeesh, hadn't I already told him that? 'Sure.' I lied. Maybe I'd find an excuse- I could pretend to be sick or something like that. Socialising just wasn't something I was up to right now, although maybe I would feel better tomorrow.

Hopefully.

**Edward's POV. **

'Bella, as you already know, Elena has come into association with vampires before she came here, right?' I started as soon as Elena was out of hearing range, keeping my voice low just in case nosy gossipers came by.

Bella nodded.

I continued, 'Well, me and Alice were thinking, she should know about our family- know that there is a different kind of vampire that exists.'

If I was being truthful, I was both anxious and intrigued with this different type of vampire. I had picked up plenty of information about them. Apparently, they needed to be invited in to get into a human's home, they burned in the sunlight unless they were wearing lapis lazuli charmed by a witch- yes, witches exist too, according to Elena's conflicting thoughts- and had normal eyes, skin and appearance, apart from their fangs and 'vamp out' face.

'That's okay. Really, she's a nice girl. I'd be happy to have another human as part of the family.' Bella smiled a breathtaking smile and I grinned back, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She was so understanding.

Looks like Bella was going to be meeting the family.

**Bella's POV. **

Why was he telling me? I was fine with telling Elena, especially since she already (partly) knew. He should know that, being a-

Oh, right. Yeah. I often forgot that Edward couldn't read my mind. It sure would come in handy at times, even though at other times I'd probably die of embarrassment if he heard my thoughts.

He placed a small kiss on my forehead and I glanced over at Elena. She was looking uncomfortable talking with Mike, like it was the last place she wanted to be. I couldn't blame her- Mike could be very... full on, shall we say.

'She's thinking about her friends and family from her old town. She misses them like crazy.' Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, momentarily dazzled by his beyond movie star good looks and breathtaking crooked smile.

'I don't blame her. They sound very interesting.' I grinned and kissed Edward, all the while becoming excited- Elena would know about us soon, and finally, I won't be the only human in the Cullen family.

**Elena's POV. **

'Bye, Mike!' I said with an excited wave, probably sounding too eager. But I didn't care- the day was finally over. It was time to go home- well, to my hotel.

Then I remembered my 'date' with Edward, Alice (and probably Bella) and their family and got even more excited. They reminded me of Stefan and Damon, except, you know, without the whole vampire thing. I briefly wondered if there were any vampires in Forks. Well, I'd be disappointed if there were- I'd be running into the very thing I was trying to avoid.

But hey, I doubted there would be vampires in such a small town as this.

_Mystic Falls was a small town_, a small voice in my head pointed out. I was getting sick of my subconscious pointing things out that I would much rather forget about.

**A/N: Yay, I'm back! I am so so so so (insert infinite amount of _so'_s here) sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was focused on another story. I probably shouldn't have left you at such a disappointing ending, but hey, I'm sorry.  
>I hope you liked this chapter, and I would very much like to thank you all for the fan-dabby-dosey reviews! (English word- don't ask)<br>Okay, so this was a kind of short chapter, but I'm going to be updating a lot more often from now on, so I hope you're not angry or anything. :D  
>You're all truly great for just reading this!<br>Review mentions (because I can't possible ignore you lovely people)  
>BellaSand,<br>Lapsuke,  
>Calpoppy1,<br>Pretty-Tweety.  
>Thank you, you're awesome and my first four (-_-) reviewers!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo  
>PS, please review who you think Elena should be with- I was planning for her to be imprinted on by one of the wolves when she went to La Push, but if some of you disagree, please let me know! I love Delena, so there will definitely be some of that, but if you think it should be the end outcome... vote! :D<br>The couple with the most votes out of Damon, One Of The Wolves, or One Of The Cullen's (choose your favourite wolf/cullen here please) by chapter 10 will be the end outcome! So get your opinions in. ;)**


	6. Meet The Cullen's

**Chapter 6. **

**Edward's POV. **

The journey home was... interesting, to say the least.

I hated having to get the bus, I would much rather take my Volvo- but Carlisle said we needed to keep a low profile, and every other student, more or less, has to take a bus. So that's what we are being forced to do.

'Elena, these are the rest of my siblings- Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.' I introduced them. Rosalie greeted Elena with a forced smile, thinking, _Oh, great. Another human coming into the family. And I don't care if you're hearing this, Edward. What the hell were you thinking? Do you have some kind of fetish for new girls with brown eyes and brown hair? _

I glared at her for a moment. Jasper greeted Elena with a warm smile and a nod as a greeting, thinking, _Her blood... smells delicious, but there's something about her. I can't place it... _

Emmett greeted Elena with a surprising bear hug. Being Emmett, he thought it was completely acceptable. Elena looked slightly taken aback.

_Whoa, what the hell? Oh my god, I can't... breathe...! _is what the poor girl was thinking.

'Emmett.' I warned. He pulled back, grinning.

'He's not usually like that.' I whispered to a slightly dishevelled Elena. She nodded, wide eyed. Bella was silently laughing, hand intertwined with mine.

Emmett's laugh, as usual, boomed out loudest. Elena's was shaky and small, much to Jasper's amusement. He's been helping her stay calm all morning.

'Nice to meet ya.' Emmett grinned.

'Thanks. You too.' she smiled a great smile. Okay, I could readily admit she was beautiful. Rosalie could see that, too; she was eyeing Elena with... jealousy? Great. She's going to envy another girl now.

'Elena, I'm so excited that you're going to meet our family. Carlisle and Esme are great people.' Alice grinned.

'Carli-? Oh, are they your parents?' she asked, smiling.

'Adoptive.' Alice nodded, grin still firmly in place.

Elena looked surprised. _Oh, that's weird. They all look so alike. _I chuckled aloud.

'Yes, I know what you're thinking- we look alike.'

She blushed.

I shrugged. 'It's a coincidence.'

**Elena's POV. **

The bus journey wasn't exactly normal, that was the truth. Edward introduced me to his freakishly pale, golden eyed yet inhumanly beautiful family.

It was pretty awkward, to say the least.

The big guy with curly hair _bear hugged me_. The gorgeous blonde girl completely ignored me, for some reason. And the tall guy with a pained expression... well, I'm not sure. His presence just made me feel safe. Weird.

When we got to the Cullen house, I was amazed. It was just... beautiful. Beautiful walls, furniture, just everything was so... nice.

'Your house is gorgeous.' was the first dorky thing I said all day.

Edward chuckled. 'Say that to Esme and she'll love you forever.' he joked.

I laughed. Two more members of the Cullen family appeared in the kitchen. There was a man who appeared to be in his early thirties, late twenties, with blonde hair and the same skin and eyes. Like the rest of his family, he was very good looking. He wore a doctor's jacket- was he a surgeon? Maybe plastic surgery? No, these people didn't look plastic. Just gorgeous.

The other woman, probably the man's wife, was just as gorgeous. Same eyes, same skin, with caramel coloured hair and a warm, loving smile.

'Hello.' the man said, smiling although he looked confused.

'Carlisle, Esme, this is Elena. She's new at school.' Edward introduced me.

'It's nice to meet you.' I tried to give me best smile.

'It's nice to meet you too, dear.' the woman, Esme, cooed. I couldn't help but notice another thing- their voices. All the Cullen's had voices like bells.

'Edward, I need to talk to you for a moment, please.' Carlisle said to his son, and they walked into the corner and began whispering forward. I strained my ears to get details, but every time I did, they just lowered their voices. Huh. Weird.

'Elena!' Alice squealed suddenly. I whirled to face her and she was grinning.

'We're cooking Italian!' she squeaked. 'Come help us!'

'I, uh, I'm not that good a cook...' I began, but she pulled me over anyway.

We made dinner, some kind of Italian chicken in tomato sauce. It smelled good, so I don't think it went too bad.

'Dinner's ready!' Alice called when it finally was, and suddenly the rooms was filled with Cullen's and Bella.

We sat at the table and began to eat. Well- me and Bella ate. The Cullen's didn't even take a bite. I wondered why- the food was delicious, and I noticed that they didn't eat anything at lunch, either. Were they diet freaks?

'Hey, uh, don't you like the food?' I asked lamely.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look; Carlisle nodded.

'Elena, there's something you should know about our family.'

**A/N: Ohmygod ohmygod, before I say anything, I want to thank you all for the _fantastic _reviews! You guys are amazing!  
>Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed:<br>Fashionista1988  
>Calpoppy1<br>Anonymous (you know who you are) ;)  
>TheRealDarlaCooper<br>BellaSand  
>Chellizle12<br>Dark Alana  
>DeathDaisy<br>Lapsuke  
>Okay, getting more reviews than I expected! Thank you so much!<br>And thank you for your suggestions on Elena's love life- I think I have an idea on who should win now. The results are:  
>ElenaJacob = 3 votes.  
>ElenaDamon = 3 votes.  
>ElenaPaul = 2 votes.  
>ElenaEmmett = 1 vote.  
>ElenaEdward = 1 vote.  
>ElenaJasper = 1 vote.  
>Jacob and Damon are tying so far... so vote, vote, vote please! And if you want any of the other couples, better get your reviews in. ;)<br>It seems plenty of you would like to see a jealous Bella, so that's what I'm hoping to give you.  
>Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! I liked writing this one, because Elena meets the family. But if you didn't like it, let me know anyway! I know, it was a little short, right? I'll make them longer next time! :)<br>Please let me know what you think! Love you guys!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	7. Exchanging Secrets

**Chapter 7. **

**Bella's POV. **

'Elena, there's something you should know about our family.' Edward began.

This was it. Now we were going to tell Elena about us and hope she'd take it well. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, not even Alice, I was a little jealous of Elena. Even Rosalie seemed to like her. That was a first, as far as I knew.

'What is it?' Elena asked, swalling a bite of the delicious chicken. She looked confused- I didn't blame her.

I wouldn't even blame her if she screamed and ran out when we told her. Even though she already knew about us- or, well, alternate versions of us- weren't we exactly what she'd left Mystic Falls to avoid? From what Edward told me, she'd left her home to get away from all the hectic supernatural stuff. Would she be annoyed that she'd leapt out of the frying pan and straight head-first into the fire?

'We're not a normal family... we're not human.' Edward explained, seemingly juust as anxious about her reaction as I was.

Elena almost dropped her fork. 'What?'

'We're vampires.'

'No. No, you can't be.' she stammered, looking at all of us. 'No.'

'It's true- and I know you already know about vampires.' Edward admitted with an apologetic smile.

'_How_?' she gasped.

'I'm a mind reader.' my boyfriend said simply.

'Prove it.' Elena said flatly.

'Well, right now you're thinking-'

'No, not the mind reader thing. Prove that you're vampires.' she ordered.

'We're not like the vampires that you know of already.' Carlisle said, his voice kind and understanding.

'I don't understand... how can that be possible?'

'Even we do not know. Until you came to town, we didn't even know of the existence of a different kind of vampire- your kind of vampire. We are not like them.'

'This is crazy.' Elena mumbled, glancing at me. 'Are you a vampire?'

I shook my head, giving Edward a bitter glance. 'No. Not _yet_, anyway.'

'You want to be a vampire?' she asked, sounding surprised.

My brow furrowed. 'Of course. I want to be with Edward forever, and that's the only way, so... you're taking this pretty well.' I commented, eager to change the subject from my being turned.

She shrugged. 'By now I'm used to shocking news.'

Edward chuckled. 'I know. Your life in your old town... I don't blame you for wanting to leave that behind.'

'Out of the frying pan...' she muttered.

'And into the fire.' I finished for her sadly. Funny how she was thinking the exact thought I'd thought a few moments ago.

'So. You're vampires. Okay. Are there any witches? Werewolves?' she raised an eyebrow. Witches? Oh, yeah- her friend Bonnie. She was a witch. Huh.

'No witches. Again, we did not know of their existence until you came to Forks. But we do have wolves- shape-shifters, but they shift into wolves. So we call them wolves. They live in La Push.'

'The reservation?'

'Yes.'

She looked to be thinking it through.

'Where are you staying?' Esme asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Elena shrugged. 'In that fancy hotel- the Forks Inn.'

Esme frowned. 'So you're not technically living anywhere?'

Elena shook her head no.

'Well, I think it would be all right if you would... maybe stay here.'

'No, no, I wouldn't want to impose.'

Rosalie snorted, speaking up for the first time probably all evening. A rarity for her. 'Elena, you're living in a hotel. How long can you stay there? Not long, surely. We'd all be happy to let you stay here.'

What? Rosalie had never been so kind to me before. She would never be happy offering _me _to stay with her.

Elena bit her lip. 'Are you sure?'

'Positive.' Rosalie grinned.

'Really?' she asked again.

'Yes, dear.' Esme smiled fondly. Great. They'd only just met her and now they're offering her to live with them. Was that normal? That couldn't be normal.

Oh, thank god Edward can't read my thoughts. I'd just _die _if he knew that I was even the slightest bit jealous of Elena. I liked her, really, I did. But everyone did, apparently.

'Thank you so much.' Elena breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at us.

But Jasper frowned. 'You'd really be okay _living _with a family full of vampires?'

Elena shrugged. 'I practically lived with Stefan and Damon before... before me and Stefan broke up.'

Ah. She broke up with her vampire boyfriend, Stefan. I remember Edward telling me that.

'Stefan and Damon?' Emmett questioned.

'My vampires.' Elena grinned, probably at the prospect of calling _any _vampires _hers_.

'Would you mind telling us more about them?' Carlisle asked.

Elena hesitated for only a moment before replying, 'If you want.'

**Elena's POV. **

I knew there was something different about them.

Granted, my idea of _different _was that they were an adopted family who looked like they were blood related and given plastic surgery by their adoptive father, but still. Different.

Turns out they were vampires all along- trust me to befriend another bunch of vampires. But they seemed nice enough.

And right now they wanted me to explain more about Stefan and Damon.

'Well, I don't know how much they might differ from you guys. Tell me about yourselves first. Please.' I added, thinking I might sound rude.

But they only chucked. 'Of course,' Carlisle said. It was clear he was the _leader _of the family, in some way. 'We do not eat, as you have seen tonight. Nor do we sleep. We sparkle in the sunlight, not burn. We do not have fangs or blood; we have venom. One bite from us turns our victims into a vampire, which is why we feed from animals. But not all of our kind do; just our family.'

They were like Stefan!

He continued, 'We are infertile; we cannot procreate. Obviously, we are immortal, never ageing or changing. Our eyes change colour when we change; red if you're on human blood, or golden brown if you drink animal blood. We can't be killed easily, only by us being torn apart limb from limb and then burned to ash.' he gave me an encouraging smile.

Whoa. Well, here I go.

'My vampires... they can eat, but they prefer blood, obviously. Alcohol and pretty much any food or drink calms the blood cravings a little. They sleep, and burn in the sunlight- unless they're wearing lapis lazuli charmed by a witch to stop them turning to ash. They have fangs and this weird... vampire face. Other than that, they look like regular human beings- maybe a little more attractive than the normal human being. No venom, I don't think, and they definitely have blood. To become a vampire a human needs to die with vampire blood in their system and drink vampire blood to complete the transition. They can be killed with a stake to the heart. They can compel a person who isn't wearing a vervain to do pretty much anything. Vervain weakens them and stops them from compelling a person's mind. They have to be invited inside a person's home to get inside. Super fast, strong with amazing healing skills and intelligence, being so old and immortal and all. They can also see and hear things super well. It's pretty amazing. You guys can do that too?'

They all nodded. Okay.

'So, I think that's pretty much it.' I finished, smirking.

'Well that's...' Esme trailed off, wide eyed.

'Different?' I offered.

'Yes, definitely.' she smiled.

**A/N: Okay, so, what do you guys think? I was worried about writing the explenations- it was probably awful. :') Please tell me if I got anything wrong or anything. And now Elena's found out, yay!  
>Thank you, again, for the awesome reviews from you awesome people.<br>Mentions:  
>Dark Alana<br>SunMoon206  
>Kimiko<br>DeathDaisy  
>Fashionista1988<br>Lapsuke  
>Calpoppy1<br>TheRealDarlaCooper  
>BellaSand<br>Chellizle12  
>And everyone else (who has already been mentioned in previous chapters)!<br>Here's how it's going on the votes:  
>ElenaDamon = 6 votes.  
>ElenaJacob = 4 votes.  
>ElenaEdward = 3 votes.  
>ElenaPaul = 2 votes.  
>ElenaEmmett = 1 vote.  
>ElenaJasper = 1 vote.  
>(Please note that one person voting twice only counts as one vote)<br>And there has been talk of a love triangle- anyone like to see that? If so, between who and who will be the winner? Let me know!  
>Of course, the poll is still on! Damon is currently winning. Keep on voting, the 'poll' only closes when I say so, so keep 'em coming please!<br>You guys rock.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	8. Moving In

**Chapter 8. **

**Damon's POV. **

'Damon, let it go.' Stefan hissed after Katherine left to hunt.

'There was once a time when you would be exactly like I am now if she was gone!'

He hesitated. 'Yes. But not any more. I don't understand, Damon, why are you being like this?'

'Because I love her!'

There, it was said. No more holding it in, no more bottling up my feelings. Granted, having Elena actually hear that would be useful, but telling _someone _is a good first step.

'Then why did you not tell her that before she left?'

I sighed and got up, tossing the empty liqueur bottle onto the floor with a careless flick of my wrist, thinking about the time I was in Elena's room making this very confession to her.

'I did.' I said coldly, leaving the room.

**Stefan's POV. **

I heard the door slam as Damon left. At least he'd left the house, right?

What did he mean, _I did_? When did he ever tell Elena that he loved her?

I flipped open my cell phone and dialled Katherine's number- yes, she was on a hunt, but I needed to talk to her. I needed to hear her comforting voice and know she was there for me to help me escape from this mess of a life every once in a while.

'Stefan.' she purred, answering on the second ring.

'Katherine. Look, I'm sorry to interrupt, I know you're on a hunt...' I trailed off when I heard the engine of a car in the background and a man's breathing. Was she in a car, or just _near _a car?

'You and I both know that's not true.' I could hear the smirk in a voice.

'What the hell are you doing?' I demanded.

'In all honesty? I went looking for Elena.'

'You... _why_?'

'Well, if it gets Damon off our back, I figured it'd be better having her around than a drunk and upset Damon. She won't get in the way of us, love.'

'I know she won't. But... well, did you find her?'

'Yes.'

'Where is she?'

'In Forks, Washington. God, that town is pathetic. I didn't actually _see _her... but I found her hotel room. And I plan on paying her another visit soon. But I really don't like the sound of having her around all the time.' she grumbled.

I chuckled. 'Just get back here as soon as you can. Damon's left the house, for once, so we have the place to ourselves.'

She breathed her airy laugh. 'Sounds like a plan.'

**Elena's POV. **

I couldn't believe the Cullen's would be nice enough to just let me stay here. I'd only known them for a day, after all, and some of them for only a few hours. But they were vampires; their feelings were magnified, or so Stefan once told me. Maybe making close relationships was quicker for them than it was for normal humans.

'That's true.' Edward nodded. I cocked my head to the side, confused. Had I wondered that aloud?

He chuckled. 'No. Mind reader, remember?'

Oh, yeah. He could read thoughts. At that moment, something occurred to me.

'Do you guys drink animals or humans?' I asked. Then I blushed, 'I don't mean to sound rude or invade your privacy or anything, but my ex boyfriend drank from animals and his brother from humans, so I was just wondering...'

'It's okay, dear.' Esme smiled. 'We feed on animals. Not that we haven't... _you know_, before, but we try to not harm any humans.'

I grinned. 'That's good.'

'Hey, 'Lena, which room do ya want?' Emmett asked, grinning. He was huge- not in the, you know, fat way, but in a muscly way. He was like a bear, or a really big dog.

I shrugged. 'I'll take whatever I'm giving. Thanks for letting me stay, by the way.' I added, feeling ridiculously awkward.

'How many times do we have to say, _it's our pleasure_, Elena!' Alice laughed. Her laugh was like bells chiming.

'Just enough for it to sink in.' I grinned. 'Oh, all my stuff's in my hotel.'

'I'll go get it!' Alice offered.

I looked at her. 'What?' she asked innocently.

I giggled. 'You're going to break into my hotel room?'

'I'll make sure I leave it extra tidy.' she grinned.

I laughed. 'Okay, fine. Thanks.'

She was gone in the blink of an eye. It was impossible to see if these vampires were faster than Stefan and Damon not only because of the varying ages, but also because when both types of vampires moved, it was just a huge blur! At least, it was for human eyes.

Probably not for vampires, what with all their super powers.

Edward chuckled, and my grin spread wider. 'Super powers?' he chuckled.

I shrugged. 'I grew up in love with Superman.'

He laughed, showing perfect white teeth. Apparently those very teeth were coated in venom- the stuff that turns humans into one of their vampires, with their ice cold skin and perfect good looks.

'Would you come to La Push with me tomorrow?' I asked hopefully, not just at Edward, but the room in general. Rosalie snorted.

'We're not _allowed _there.' she stated, disgust evident in her voice. 'Not that I'd go anyway.'

Okay, now I was really confused. 'You're not... _allowed_ there?'

Edward sighed. 'The werewolves live there. Us and them, we have a treaty- we don't step foot on their land, and we don't bite, attack or turn humans.'

'And what do they do?'

'Sit there and enjoy our disappointment.' Emmett (hopefully) joked from the other room.

'He's kidding. We're not disappointed.' Edward growled.

I smiled. 'I didn't think you would be.'

**A/N: Okay, so, here it is! The eighth chapter. I hope you liked it. :) In truth, I don't know why I added the Stefan/Katherine bits, I just felt like the story needed something But whatever. ;)  
>I just <strong>_**love **_**all of your reviews! They seriously make my day when I come on and see 40 something reviews and I'm like O.o :D!  
>Shout outs:<br>****Dark Alana  
>SunMoon206<br>Kimiko  
>DeathDaisy<br>Fashionista1988  
>Lapsuke<br>Calpoppy1  
>TheRealDarlaCooper<br>BellaSand  
>Chellizle12<strong>**  
><strong>**Twilight Fan  
>Star dust<br>Blah  
>Guinevere92<br>Battousai-clau  
>Astrid<br>Shadow  
>Mid Dawn<br>Team Jacob  
>Jacob Fan5896<br>Vanilla Twilight5896  
>Thank you for your reviews, and for reading! Anyone who isn't mentioned, don't worry, I thank you greatly also. :)<br>And as for Elena's love life! Everyone's opinion matters, so get yours out there! ****  
>Results so far:<br>Elena/Jacob = 13 votes.  
>ElenaDamon = 11 votes.  
>ElenaEdward = 4 votes.  
>ElenaJasper = 2 votes.  
>ElenaPaul = 2 votes.  
>ElenaEmmett = 1 vote.  
>ElenaEdward/Damon = 1 vote.  
>ElenaJacob/Damon = 2 votes.  
>Disagree? Vote, vote, vote! :)<br>Thank you for reviewing and everything, hope you're having a lovely week. ;)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	9. Calling Home

**Chapter 9. **

**Alice's POV. **

It was pretty easy getting into Elena's hotel room. The lock was pretty weak.

But as soon as I entered, I caught a strange scent; like the scent of a vampire, but... toned down, if that makes sense. Not as sweet, with the smell of blood mixed in. What did that mean?

Then it dawned on me. The _other _vampires. Elena mentioned how they had blood; it would make sense. Unless Elena changes her scent every few hours, which I think is highly unlikely.

So a vampire, Elena's kind, has been in her room. Why? What for? This couldn't be a good sign.

Then I was hit by a vision.

_****Vision****_

_(Elena's POV) _

_'No! I don't want to go back!' a voice cried, and the sounds of a struggle ensued. _

_The voice belonged to Elena... but then another voice spoke. 'You're coming, whether you like it or not.' _

_But... that was the same voice. It was Elena. Was she having a conversation with herself? _

_Then my vision cleared and I saw the scene in front of me clearly. Elena was fighting off... an exact clone of herself. And losing. The girl who looked like Elena really _did_ look exactly like her, except her hair was in loose curls falling down her back. _

_Was this the twin- doppelganger?- that Edward mentioned? Katherine? _

_'Katherine, no! I have a life here, please!' Elena cried again, planting her feet firmly on the ground as Katherine tried to pull her away. _

_Then I walked forward- well, more sprinted; same difference- and leapt onto Katherine's back, wrenching away her hold on Elena. _

_****End Vision** **_

Oh. _Damn_!

So clearly, although the reason is unknown, Katherine wants to bring Elena back to Mystic Falls, where Elena doesn't want to go. A struggle ensues, and I come in and hopefully save the day.

What does this mean? It can't be good, whatever it is. And now I think I have a pretty good idea of who Elena's intruder was.

I quickly packed all her stuff and left the hotel within seconds, hurrying to get back and share what I saw with Edward, and Edward alone.

Elena couldn't know about this; she was dealing with enough already.

**Edward's POV. **

Elena was taking it all very well. I wasn't surprised; her inner strength was strong and didn't seem to falter easily.

'I'm not getting a good impression of these wolves.' she raised a delicate eyebrow.

Bella then decided to cut in. 'Trust me, they're good people. They're just protective of their land and their people. You'd like them. I can come with you tomorrow, if you want.'

That was sweet of her, to offer. But I didn't want her going to those wolves.

'That'd be great.' Elena smiled before I could say anything.

Damn.

'Bella...' I said, my voice a warning.

She looked at me, her face the picture of innocence. 'Yes?'

I shook my head and looked away. Elena was confused about the encounter.

Then she seemed to understand. She whispered to Bella, 'He doesn't like you being around them, does he?'

My sweet Bella shook her head, giving me a bitter glance.

'Why?'

'He thinks they're a danger to me.'

Elena frowned. 'Are they?'

'No!' Bella shook her head vigorously. 'No way. Jake's my best friend.'

'Is Jake a wolf?'

'Yeah.'

'I'll feel better if you're there, then.' Elena grinned, giving me an apologetic glance.

Bella smiled and got up, straightening her shirt as she spoke, 'I'd better get home to Charlie. Curfew.' she grinned at me and made for the door.

'I'll take you home.' I offered.

'Thanks. I, uh, I don't have my car.'

**Elena's POV. **

Just a few seconds after Bella and Edward left, Alice came bursting in to the room, not exactly looking happy.

'Where's Edward?' she demanded. She really did look like a pixie; spiky black hair, pale elfin face, sprightly attitude. Not to mention she was absolutely tiny.

'He just left with Bella. What's wrong, Alice?' Jasper asked. I'd learned that Jasper was Alice's mate, as Emmett was Rosalie's and Bella was Edward's. At first I thought it was kind of weird- after all, they're all siblings. But then I realised- you can't _choose _your mate. Life chooses it. And besides, they're vampires and not even real family, they can do whatever the hell they want.

'Damn it!' Alice cursed, making me wince, as I'd never heard her curse before. It sounded somehow wrong. 'I needed to talk to him.'

She'd dumped my packed suitcase beside the cream leather couch and was leaning agianst the wall.

'You can talk to us.' I suggested, anxious.

She simply shook her head, grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him upstairs with her.

'What's up with her?' Rosalie asked.

I shrugged and fiddled with the zipper on my jeans. Now would be a good time to call Jenna. Or Bonnie. Or Jeremy. Or Caroline. Anyone, really, apart from the obvious exclusions.

'Can I make a call?' I asked.

'Of course. You'll be able to get a signal outside.' Carlisle said with a casual wave of his hand. I muttered my thanks and ran outside, flipping my phone open as quickly as possible, eager to speak to my family and friends.

'Elena, thank goodness you called! I was getting worried.' I heard the relief in Jenna's voice.

'Yeah, sorry.' I mumbled, voice tight.

'Is everything okay?' she asked, tears in her voice.

'Yes, everything's fine. I'm at the hotel.' I lied. I had a feeling Jenna would be none too pleased to learn that I'd taken up residence with, in her mind, a bunch of strangers I'd only just met.  
>Now that I thought about it, it was kind of weird. But I felt that I could trust the Cullen's, and I liked to think I could. They were so nice, even for vampire standards. And I wasn't worried about even Jasper hurting me, despite his apparent control problems.<p>

'How was your first day of school?'

'Great. The kids are nice.' Again, another lie. The only people I'd really talked to were the Cullen's, Bella and Mike, and maybe some of Mike's idiot friends. They didn't count, though, because they hadn't even bothered to give me their names.

'That's good. I'm glad everything's okay. And thank you for the bracelet; it was a beautiful goodbye gift.'

Before I left, I'd made sure Jenna had some vervain on her. A goodbye gift seemed like the perfect chance, so I'd brought a pretty bracelet and slipped some vervain inside.

'You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. Jenna, is Jeremy there?' I asked, swallowing down tears.

'Sure, sure. Call me later, love you.'

'Love you too.' I mumbled. I heard muffled voices and the sound of the phone being handed over, and then Jeremy's voice was booming down my ear.

'Elena!' he said happily. Whoa. I'd only been gone one day.

'Jeremy.' I grinned.

'How've you been?'

'Are you on loudspeaker?'

'No. Why?'

'Because I told Jenna I've been great.'

'Ah, and you haven't.'

'Not exactly.'

'I understand. What's up?'

'Well, first off, the kids at school are awful. They're fawning over me like it's kindergarten and I'm the shiny new toy.' I grumbled.

He chuckled on the other end. 'That's what happens in life, 'Lena. I thought you'd have enjoyed the attention.'

'I hate it.'

'Have you called Bonnie or Caroline?' he asked.

'No. Should I?'

'I think you should. Bonnie first, then Caroline.'

'Why is there an order in that statement?'

He laughed. 'Because Bonnie will give you a serious conversation, and Caroline will squeal down your ear.'

I laughed with him. 'For once, I don't mind if she does. Jenna can't hear me, can she?'

'_No, _Elena!' he said.

I sighed. 'I'm not at the hotel.'

I could almost see him furrow his brow. 'Then where are you?' he asked, clearly puzzled.

'I'm staying with... some friends.'

'Some friends? Who?'

'You don't know them.'

'Then- oh. Oh, Elena. Please don't tell me you're staying with a bunch of people you only just met.'

'Uh, I kinda am. Don't freak, okay? I trust them. Trust me, Jer, I wouldn't be staying with them if I didn't trust them. Believe me when I say nothing bad is going to happen.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm your sister, and you have to believe me.'

He sighed. 'Call me later.'

'Will do. Bye, Jer. Love ya.'

'Ah, PDA's. Not cool.' he groaned in mock annoyance.

I chuckled. 'Just be glad I'm not there to embarrass you further.'

'Oh, I am.' he muttered before hanging up. I sighed. I miss my pretend fights with my brother.

Oh, well, time to call Bonnie, since I was sticking to the order in which Jeremy told me to call Bonnie and Caroline.

Bonnie picked up on the second ring. 'Hello?'

'Bonnie, it's me. Elena.'

'Elena! Thank god you're okay.' she sighed in relief, I heard the grin in her voice.

'I am. I heard that from Jenna and Jeremy- I hope Caroline doesn't say it, too.' I joked.

'Hey, Caroline is here, as a matter of fact!' I heard Caroline shout from the other end, followed by, 'Put it on loudspeaker!'

'Hey, Caroline! Wait, how did you hear me if-?'

'You're a really loud speaker when you're excited.' Bonnie laughed.

I giggled. 'Am I on loudspeaker yet?'

'Yes.' Caroline said.

'How was school in Forks? Was it better than Mystic Falls High?' Bonnie giggled like a child.

'It was okay. There were some nice people, but the rest of them who I met were just awful. It was like they'd never seen a new student before.'

'I don't know, Elena, you're pretty special. Are you sure it's not just you?'

I laughed. 'I wish. But no. I made friends with this girl, Bella, she was new here not long ago. They were the same with her.'

'Oh my god, you're replacing us?' Caroline teased.

'I could never replace you guys.' I said sincerely.

'Forbenert Sisterhood, unite!' Bonnie joked. We all laughed; we used to say we were part of the Forbenert Sisterhood. AKA, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline club. It was a combination of all our last names, and a completely dorky thing. But we were dorky, even if we were 'the most popular girls in school'. We didn't care.

'I can't even say that properly.' Caroline giggled.

I laughed. 'Neither can any of us, really. But whatever, it is what it is. How are things with you guys?'

Bonnie sighed, apparently back to seriousness. 'Not the best. Damon's going crazy.'

'Again?'

'Again.' I could vision Caroline rolling her eyes and curling her lip. 'He's just staying at home drinking all the time, even more than he used to, and there was news of some girl found dead outside the grill, and who else could it have been, you know?'

'You're saying Damon killed someone?' I asked, suddenly worried the chicken I'd eaten earlier would make an unwanted reappearance.

'We're saying we _think _Damon killed someone.' Bonnie said quickly. 'After all, it could have been Katherine. But since the body was of a girl, we just assume...'

'It's okay.'

I heard a knocking on the window I was standing by and turned round to see Emmett waving me inside with a grin. I sighed.

'Look, guys, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you.' I said in a rush before hanging up and making my way inside.

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter nine! A looooooooooooooooong chapter to write. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Yes, Elena is going to La Push tomorrow, and Bella is going with her! What do you think will happen? ;)  
>As for the poll... there've been a lot of votes. And I can't help but wonder if some of you have put the same reviews under different names so each vote counts? Hmmm. I hope you're not.<br>Shout outs + Answers:  
>Dark Alana: Oh, yes, I think that can be arranged. I was planning for one of them to do that, and Alice seems like the perfect choice! :) And of course, Elena is wearing her vervain necklace, so Katherine won't be able to compel her or any of the Cullen's. Thanks for the reviews and the idea. XoXo<br>Calpoppy1: Yes, as you can see, Bella is going with her- thanks to your idea! Thank you, for reviewing and giving me the idea. I think it's great. :) XoXo  
>Fashionista1988<br>Dark Dust  
>Sparkles<br>Team Cullen  
>Team Edward<br>Team Jacob  
>Cherry<br>Dark Flower/Dark Rose  
>Ggosip<br>Twifan234  
>Bubbles<br>Mind Freak  
>Strawberry Bubblegum<br>Gigi  
>Darkness<br>BellaSand  
>DeathDaisy<br>Star Dust  
>Kentucky<br>Lapsuke  
>Twilight Fan<br>Blah  
>Guinevere92<br>Battousai-Clau  
>Astrid<br>Chellizle12  
>Shadow<br>Mid Dawn  
>Vanilla Twilight5896<br>SunMoon206  
>Kimiko<br>TheRealDarlaCooper  
>Pretty-Tweety<br>If you're not mentioned, you know I love you anyway. ;) I love you all just the same and you all get a :) XoXo  
>One review per person, please!<br>As for the results so far:  
>ElenaJacob = 16 votes.  
>ElenaDamon = 13 votes.  
>ElenaEdward = 10 votes (I think there's been some cheating on this one. If I'm wrong, let me know. But I'm not soft and I don't allow same-person voting, even under a different name.)  
>ElenaPaul = 3 votes.  
>ElenaJasper = 2 votes.  
>ElenaEmmett = 1 vote.  
>JacobDamon/Elena = 3 votes.  
>EdwardDamon/Elena = 2 votes.  
>Come on! You have until the 11th chapter to vote. In that chapter, I'll say STOP VOTING. So hurry, if your favourite is losing!<br>Love you all just the same for just reading this, you guys rock. :D  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<br>**


	10. Telling The Truth

**Chapter 10. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Okay, what is it?' I asked when I was inside.

'_Nothing_, Elena-' Alice began, but I cut her off.

'Please, I'm not an idiot. What's wrong?' Worry was growing inside me now. Why had Emmett called me inside if they weren't going to tell me anything?

She sighed, giving Emmett a little glare. 'Fine. I'll tell you.'

There was a little pause, until I decided to prod her on, saying, 'Well?'

'I went to your hotel room, and... there's been a vampire there.'

I froze. Everything seemed to stop, but my brain started working overtime. That was _not _a good sign, was it? If there's been a vampire in my hotel room, that means a vampire has been looking for me, and apparently found me- which means they know where I am. What if it's Damon? What if it's worse- what if it's another more dangerous vampire? Klaus, or Elijah, or even Katherine? And... which kind of vampire?

'Your kind or my kind?' I finally asked wearily.

'Your kind.' she answered immediately.

'Crap.' I mumbled under my breath. It was a breath I could have saved- they could all hear me anyway. I realised all the Cullen's, save the absent Edward and Bella (is it weird that I already consider Bella a Cullen? Even though she's a... Swan, was it?), were watching me, anxious for my reaction.

'Did they take anything?'

'No. Not that I know of.'

I breathed a sigh of relief- but my relief was short-lived. Then what did they do? 'Was anything odd?'

'Not really. Apart from the fact that you didn't bother to unpack when you got here.'

I shrugged, grinning. 'I figured I had the rest of my life to do that.'

She chuckled. 'I already unpacked for you. Your room's upstairs, straight up the stairs and the first door on the left.'

Okay, now it was clear she was steering the subject away from my apparent room invasion. 'Great, thanks.' I smiled, 'But what are we going to do about the vampire?'

'Do you have any idea who it could be, Elena?' Carlisle asked.

I nodded. 'There are several options.'

'Who?'

'Well, it could be Klaus, or Damon, or Elijah, or Stefan, or Katherine... or another vampire who I don't know.' I shrugged. 'There are plenty of suspects.'

'Who?' he repeated, sounding bewildered.

It was my turn to sigh. I hadn't told them about my life, just my vampires. So I told them the whole story, from the beginning. And- was that a flash of anger in Alice's eyes when I mentioned Damon's killing spree? Was that a spark of fury lighting up Esme's eyes when I mentioned John and Isobel? Did Emmett's fist clench when I spoke of Katherine turning Caroline? Did I really hear the low, almost inaudible, growl escape Jasper's lips when I told them about Katherine in 1864? Did I just imagine it, or did my story spark a true reaction in these almost-strangers who had accepted me into their home?

'So I moved here to get away from it all, and... here I am.' I finished, watching each of them carefully, wearily. Both anxious and curious about their final reactions.

'You don't have to be so tense, Elena.' Jasper said, breaking the stunned silence following my explanation.

I instantly tried to relax. 'Sorry.' I mumbled.

He let out a low chuckle. 'No need to apologise, darlin'.'

I grinned at his Southern accent. Was that how Damon and Stefan spoke in 1864? Well, Damon, at least. When he was away in the Civil War...

Alice's voice snapped me back to reality. 'So now that we've narrowed down the suspects...' she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, laughing.

I couldn't get away from the nagging feeling that she was keeping something from me. Was it normal to know when someone's hiding something after knowing them for such a short time? It couldn't be, could it?

'Did anything else happen in my room?' I asked her.

She averted her eyes. 'No.' she lied. I knew she lied. Even being a vampire, it looked like Alice was a bad liar- at least to those close to her.

Was I close to her? I hoped so.

'Let's try that question again. With an honest answer?' I suggested, waggling my eyebrows.

She grinned and shook her head. 'All I can say is that it was a vision. An alarming one. But really, it's easier if you don't know the rest just yet.'

I stared at her, dismayed. 'But if I know, I can prevent it!'

'Not really.'

'Why can't I?'

'Because it has to do with vampires.' she said smugly.

She was falling right into my trap. I smirked at her and realisation slowly spread over her face and she narrowed her eyes.

I smiled innocently. 'So you saw a vampire in your vision. Which one?'

'The one who looks like you.' she breathed, apparently giving up trying to keep things from me. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

'Katherine?' I choked out.

'The bitch who helped ruin your life?' Emmett growled, slamming a fist on the table.

'Helped?' I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled sheepishly. 'It's my opinion that the Salvatore brothers and your real parent also ruined your life.'

I shrugged. 'It's your opinion. Maybe they did, and I just can't see it.'

Whoa, did I really just say that? Seriously? I'd never said anything like that. Damon and Stefan didn't ruin my life... did they? Maybe they did...

No. I would never forget the things they, both of them, showed me, the things they taught me about life and its issues. They taught me that my wardrobe catastrophe was the most minor problem possible compared to an ancient vampire seeking me out to kill me. They taught me that even a monster can, slowly but surely, learn to love. They taught me lots- and I'm thankful. If not for them, I would still be the naïve little girl Stefan met- what, a year ago? So much had changed.

Jasper reached out and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. 'We're here now.'

I smiled, trying to put out waves of gratitude from my mind. That was how this empath thing worked, right? Along with many other things- like Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading- I had learned that Jasper has a gift, too. He can control and feel other people's emotions. That must be a pretty handy skill, especially when dealing with new girls who had just learned a huge secret... I wondered if he had any effect on me taking all this so well. Probably. I did better this time round than last time I learned about vampires, that much was true. Was that down to experience, or a handy vampire skill taking effect?

I made a mental note to ask about that later.

'I understand both you and Bella plan on visiting La Push tomorrow.' Carlisle said, sounding concerned. Once again, changing the subject. Was that a hobby in this family? Oh, well. This subject interested me. I found myself somehow excited to meet the wolves of Forks. Shape-shifters, whatever. Same difference.

**Edward's POV. **

Looking at my Bella sat in the passenger seat of my Volvo, I wished, for the thousandth time, that I could actually read her mind. It must be an interesting thing to read. I would find out if she really did love me as much as she claimed to, and if she was more eager for me or just immortality itself. If she was burying deep-rooted feelings for the wolf inside and didn't want to bring them out for fear it would change everything.

Or was I reading too much into things?

'Thanks for, uh, dropping me off.' she muttered, trying to break the silence.

'You're welcome.' I smiled. She grinned back for a second, then looked back to her lap, apparently fascinated by her shirt buttons.

'So, you're going to La Push tomorrow.' I observed, knowing that that was what was on her mind. It didn't take a genius to figure it out- or a mind-reader, in my case.

'Yeah, I guess I am.' she mumbled, voice low and timid. I shook my head; she was so innocent. She wouldn't be able to defend herself if Jacob suddenly lost it and attacked her, like Sam had done to Emily. I would love her no matter what, but I didn't want her to have to endure a life covered in scars, even if she did become a vampire. Would the physical damage carry through? No. Would the emotional damage carry through? Almost definitely.

Elena, on the other hand... she was a strong character. She would be smart enough to run away, and selfless enough to take Bella with her. She would be able to handle herself in almost any situation, unless it involved the inhumanly strong supernatural. Including wolves, both types, and vampires, both types.

It felt odd saying there were two types of vampires and wolves. It _was _odd. There shouldn't even one species, never mind two of each. It was just wrong, and unfair to the humans of this world. They shouldn't have to put up with their lives being risked because of the selfishness of four separate races.

But I suppose they would have to deal with it.

'I don't like that you're going.' I stated honestly, focusing on now, on Bella.

She sighed. 'I know you don't. But you trust me, don't you?'

'Of course.' I answered automatically. Why did she even have to ask?

'Well, then trust me. I trust Jake, so you have to trust him, too.' she grinned. I rolled my eyes but had to drop the subject; I couldn't stay mad at Bella for long, even if we were arguing about a subject such as this.

'Fine,' I sighed, 'I trust you. Just do _not _get yourself hurt.' I said sternly.

She smiled, touching my hand. 'Wouldn't dream of it.'

**Elena's POV. **

'Yeah.' I said simply. Well, it was true, wasn't it?

'Are you sure that's what you want to do?' Carlisle asked, concern etched into his voice.

I smiled and nodded. 'I can't wait to see what's got everyone so hyped up.' I joked. Well, half-joked. I really couldn't.

They all frowned. Okay, note to self: don't mention the shape-shifters in light context again. Bad idea. Not good. Nope, not the smartest thing to do.

'They could be dangerous, you know.' Rosalie chimed.

I grinned at her. 'So could you, but since I feel safe with you, and feel some kind of pull to meeting the La Push pack, I should be okay. I promise I'll be real smart.' I promised.

Alice's frown deepened, if that was possible. 'Pull?'

I dropped my smile. 'Well, you know... I feel like it's important that I meet them. Like something big will happen, something good.' I frowned as I realised how stupid and abnormal I must sound, 'I'm crazy, right?'

'Not crazy. Just... Elena.' Emmett laughed a big booming laugh that just made you want to melt and laugh with him.

Me and Rosalie were the only ones who did so.

**A/N: Phwoo! So, here it is. :) What did you think, was it good? I hope it was, I enjoyed writing it... probably more than I should have. ;)  
>Yay! And thank you for the lovely reviews, you lovely people, you have made my day! Shout outs and answers:<br>Fashionista1988: Hey, thanks for the review! Your opinion means a lot to me. :) And yes, hopefully. In a few chapters there will be Damon/Elena interaction if it goes as planned, which it will. :) XoXo  
>Dark Alana<br>Calpoppy1  
>Lapsuke<br>Team Jacob  
>Death Daisy<br>Twilight Fan  
>Twifan234<br>Bubbles  
>Gigi<br>Darkness  
>Strawberry Bubblegum<br>Team Cullen  
>Blah<br>Kentucky  
>Stardust<br>Guinevere92  
>Sparkles<br>Battousai-Clau  
>Vanilla Twilight596<br>Pretty-Tweety  
>TheRealDaraCooper<br>Kimiko  
>Astrid<br>Chelizzle12  
>SunMoon206<br>Mid Dawn  
>Shadow<br>Mind Freak  
>Cherry<br>Dark Flower  
>Dark Rose<br>Team Edward  
>And everyone else, of course! :) XoXO to you all!<br>And now...! Poll results, here we go! Okay:  
>DamonElena = 20 votes.  
>JacobElena = 19 votes.  
>EdwardElena = 10 votes.  
>PaulElena = 3 votes.  
>JasperElena = 2 votes.  
>EmmettElena = 1 vote.  
>JacobDamon/Elena = 4 votes.  
>EdwardDamon/Elena = 2 votes.  
>EdwardElena/Jacob/Damon = 1 vote.  
>Okay, so one of the above is a love square. Crazy, much? ;) But I love that you have so many great ideas. And only one day left to vote, OMG! :O hurry hurry hurry!<br>And I'm so glad so many of you like it! You guys seriously rock. Like, _seriously_. You guys are epic. ;D  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	11. Imprint

**Chapter 11. **

**Elena's POV. **

A little while after Edward came back and we had some little discussions, we went to bed. Well, I went to bed, since I was the only one out of everyone who actually slept. That fact made me a little self conscious- what if someone (Emmett) decided to sneak into my room (entirely possible) and play some stupid prank on me? It's happened before- Jeremy poured water into my bed while I was sleeping while we were younger to make it look like I'd wet the bed.

I sighed wistfully, rolling over onto my side. It was surprising there was a bed, and one as comfy at this, in a house full of never-sleeping vampires.

Oh, wait- of course, Bella sometimes stayed here. She'd need a bed. A whole room? These guys must be rich.

No, scratch that. They're just vampires.

After a short while alone with my rambling thoughts, I managed to fall asleep, and for about nine hours, all of my worries and fears slipped away while I dreamed.

_****Dream****_

_The dark figure walked closer to me. I glanced around me, all too aware of my surroundings. I was in the Salvatore boarding house, in... Damon's room? Wow, I was. I'd only ever been here a few times, like, ever. So who was the dark figure? Was it Damon? _

_No... to my surprise, it wasn't Damon at all. _

_It was Klaus. How did I know that? I just... I just knew. It was one of those weird things. _

_He held his hand out to me, a charming smile on his face. 'Ready, sweetheart?' he asked, in one of those strangely alluring American-British accents that you just couldn't quite place. _

_'Ready for what?' I asked, confused about both the question and the way my voice sounded. It didn't sound liky my normal voice- it sounded more like bells. _

_Where had I used that phrase before? Voice like bells? Hmmm... no, the past month or so was a big blank. I inwardly shrugged- it couldn't be that important, if I'd forgotten. _

_'Your death.' Klaus replied, not missing a beat. I gulped. Was it time to die already? _

_'Why?' _

_'You are the sacrifice, my dear. It is your time to die.' _

_'No.' I whispered, suddenly scared. There was a sudden fear building up inside me like a fire spreading. It grew and grew, and I couldn't put it out. Soon enough, I was absolutely terrified. _

_'Please don't kill me.' I pleaded, flinching away from his still outstretched hand. He frowned and suddenly his face changed- but not into the normal vampire mode. It grew impossibly pale and his eyes glowed a strange gold colour, and his skin... sparkled? Huh? That was weird. Maybe it was just an Original thing. The whole thing was somehow familiar... again, I wasn't sure why. _

_'We won't let you die. You're family now.' he smiled a surprisingly, and frighteningly, warm smile that made me both shudder and feel safe. _

_Then his face changed again- gold eyes became blue, pale skin grew less pale, blonde hair morphed into black hair. I was looking straight into the face of Damon- and what a beautiful face it was. _

_'Damon!' I cried happily, throwing my arms around him. But to my dismay, he didn't respond. He didn't even move. _

_'Damon, what's wrong?' I asked worriedly. _

_He hissed in response, 'You left me.' _

_'No! I...' I trailed off as the scene before me, with my head resting on Damon's shoulder, unfolded. There was a couple embracing. I recognised the male as Stefan, and the female as... me? No, no, that wasn't me- that was Katherine. I didn't feel sad like I did before when I saw them kissing. Instead I felt a sense of inner peace. _

_And then I felt the pain. _

_****End Dream****_

I woke up panting and covered in sweat.

_It was just a dream, Elena, only just a dream... _I repeated to myself over and over in my mind. Eventually my breathing calmed and I ran a hand across my forehead, embarrassed by the dampness that rubbed off onto my hand.

'Bad dream?' a bell-like voice chimed from my doorway. I whipped my head to the side, alarmed, and instantly relaxed when I saw it was only Alice.

'Uh, yeah.' I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. I noticed my hand was shaking. What the hell was that dream all about? Creepy.

'Care to tell me about it?' she asked, coming and sitting beside me, brow furrowed and expression worried.

I nodded and explained it all. When I finished, she looked confused.

'He stabbed you?'

I nodded. I'd felt that pain before; it was an unforgettable experience, being stabbed, and that was exactly what I felt when I'd stabbed myself to bargain with Elijah. It couldn't be anything else.

'Why would he do that?'

'It was just a dream,' I said shakily, 'It doesn't mean anything, does it?'

She smiled reassuringly. 'No, of course not. Get back to sleep. It's a school night.' she mockingly chided and I broke out into a grin. Of course it would be all right; I was safe here.

The next morning, my eyes fluttered open and I pulled myself out of bed reluctantly. I had only slept a few hours, on and off, after my scary nightmare.

'Morning, Ellie!' Emmett grinned, passing my my impressively packed backpack for the day.

I smiled. 'Thanks. And who said you can call me Ellie?'

'Can't I?'

I hesitated. He was using the puppy dog eyes; everyone knew I couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. 'Fine.' I sighed, but I couldn't help but grin. Emmett was a real character.

Hell, the whole family was full of real characters.

We got the bus together. Apparently their super fancy cars were too conspicuous, and I had to agree. It wasn't every day you saw a shiny red convertible among rusty old trucks and second hand cars, especially in high school. The Cullen's attracted enough wrong attention as it was; the last thing they needed was a bunch of hopeless teenagers fawning over their cars and spreading rumours about how they could afford them.

So they got the bus like normal people, and I was quite pleased.

Bella was riding with us, as I expected. She was Edward's 'mate'. They were practically inseparable, according to Edward's family. From what I had seen, it was true.

The whole school day was fairly boring. Mike, of course, was clingy and trying to hang out with us all day; I learned it was easier to be polite and say no than to punch him in the face like I so wanted to. What? He was _annoying_.

So after school me and Bella and Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory, Eric, Tyler and Jessica were heading over to La Push in both Mike and Tyler's cars. Well, Mike's car and Tyler's truck.

When we got there... well, I was kind of impressed.

'It's big.' I muttered with a raised eyebrow.

'That it is, my friend!' Tyler grinned while clapping me on the back. Like I was a guy. I was _not _a guy. I resisted the urge to pull back and subtly shuffled away toward Bella, who gave me a reassuring and sympathetic smile. I rolled my eyes but smiled in turn.

'Last one to the water has to eat sand!' Eric yelled and started sprinting toward the water. Everyone immediately started giggling and running after him, squealing as people tripped or stumbled. Me and Bella just walked after them, smirking to each other. Was this normal behaviour? This didn't happen back in Mystic Falls.

Then again, we didn't have beautiful beaches like this back in Mystic Falls.

**Bella's POV. **

Me and Elena calmly walked after the squealing others. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable with all the strange new things, and I honestly felt sympathetic toward her.

I looked along the beach and noticed a group of guys playing volleyball over near the cliffs and broke out into a smile. Jake!

'Hey, Elena?' I said, not taking my eyes off them.

'Yeah?' she asked.

'Those guys over there? They're the La Push boys.' I grinned. 'Wanna ditch the idiots and meet them?'

'Hell yes.' she giggled, already walking toward them. I chuckled and shook my head, walking after her, unable to match her fast pace. Boy, she was excited. Eager or what? Yes, the wolves were hot, but... well, whatever. I wasn't jealous. I would _not _be jealous of Elena.

'Hey, Jake!' I called over to them. They instantly stopped playing and turned to face us. When we finally reached them... wait, what? Even Jacob was unable to take his eyes off Elena! The other guys smirked at him but greeted me warmly.

'Hey, Bells, who's your friend?' Paul asked, tossing the ball at Seth, who grinned and kicked it back at him.

'This is Elena. Elena, these are Jacob, Sam, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry and... where's Leah?' I added.

'She, uh, took off.' Seth winked at me, indicating it was a werewolf thing.

'Guys... it's okay. Elena knows.' I rolled my eyes as if it was old news. In truth, I was curious about their reactions.

'Knows about what?' Sam asked innocently, narrowing his eyes.

'That you're wolves. Or shape-shifters, or whatever. And I know about the, uh, Cullen's...' Elena tore her gaze from Jacob to meet the eyes of the others. 'You can trust me.'

'I believe we can.' Sam grinned at the others like they shared a big secret. They all laughed, apart from Jake, who rolled his eyes.

'Nice to meet you, Elena.' he smiled. He had only recently cut his hair, and it looked weird to me- but I secretly thought it looked better than his awesome long hair, even though that was cool, too.

'You, too.' Elena smiled warmly, her gaze resting, again, on Jacob. Was I missing something here?

'Bella? Elena?' I heard Mike yell from the water. I turned to face him.

'Just talking to some friends! Be over in a minute!' I shouted back to them.

I didn't bother to listen to their reply and turned back to the pack and Elena.

'What's with those two?' I mouthed to the others.

They grinned secretively and Paul tapped his nose. 'You'll find out.' he winked.

I rolled my eyes. Damn. That meant there was something with them... oh, no, not the jealousy thing again.

But _damn_!

Jacob was looking at Elena like he could freaking _eat her. _Wasn't that reserved just for vampires? But there he was, looking at her like... like... like he was a blind man looking into the sun.

Well, double damn!

**Elena's POV. **

'Nice to meet you, Elena.' Jacob greeted, smiling a secretive smile. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. The instant I saw him... it was like something clicked. And I'm sure he felt it, too.

But what did I feel? What did he feel? Was it some kind of wolf thing? Ugh, now I regret not asking many questions about it all last night.

Something in me wished Alice, Bonnie and Caroline were here with me now, but something else in me just wanted everyone else to leave me and Jacob alone... to get to know each other better. To talk, to _know _each other.

Okay, that was definitely not normal.

**A/N: Okay, and here is chapter 11! The big chapter. Hope you liked it. :D  
>As you all know, today is the deadline for the 'Who Should Elena Be With?' poll, and I have to say, it was a difficult choice to make. Two couples were really running high, and the events in this chapter are only the beginning. Yes, it may seem like firm ElenaJacob because of the imprint, but trust me, certain rules can be bent in FanFiction, right?  
>ElenaJacob had the most votes when I rounded them in, followed closely by Elena/Damon. And it was a real tough decision. Sorry to all those who wanted other pairings! But Delena fans, you don't need to give up hope. All other fans? Yeah... sorry!  
>And as for the shout outs!<br>Lapsuke  
>Death Daisy<br>Calpoppy1  
>Cookies<br>Sparkle Fairy  
>Dark Alana<br>Team Edward  
>Team Cullen<br>Sparkles  
>Team Jacob<br>Fashionista1988  
>Kitty<br>Sarso  
>The Anthem<br>TheRealDarlaCooper  
>Pretty-Tweety<br>Rise From Ashes  
>Green Imp<br>Starburst  
>Dark Dust<br>Dark Flower  
>Dark Rose<br>Crush Crush Crush  
>ParamoreFan321<br>Safer  
>ForksWashington<br>BillyBlacksDaughter  
>Kirbytown<br>Gir  
>Wolf's Feet<br>I Like Ice Cream  
>1ninja<br>Jun  
>Lickatung<br>Balto  
>Gilbert<br>SamxJess  
>Grace<br>Marie  
>Jumper<br>Mandy  
>Jason<br>Victoria  
>Snow Flurry<br>BellaSand  
>Baby Boy<br>Jacksonville  
>Trixie<br>Diamond987  
>Gem14<br>Jen  
>Anna Blue<br>GIGSA  
>Isle Esme<br>Chocolate Strawberries  
>Rose Petals<br>Courage  
>Faith<br>Jojo  
>Dark Wolf<br>TopazEyes137  
>Bird Keeper<br>Wilber Rabbit (PS, I like the rabbit -.- he's awesome. XoXo)  
>Lil J<br>And everyone else, I love you guys. :)  
>So, that's about it. See you in chapter 12!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo  
>PS, no update on Saturday, sorry! This goes for all my stories. No updates on a Saturday, ever, unless I say. Sorry. ;) <strong>


	12. Let's Go Surfing

**Chapter 12. **

**Bella's POV. **

Aw, no. Had Jake and Elena imprinted? Please, lord, no.

'Hey, Elena, we better get back over there.' I said, trying not to sound impatient and whiny. But I couldn't help it. I'd barely figured out my feelings for Jake and he moves onto another girl right after proclaiming his so called love for me!

'Right. Okay. Sorry.' she smiled at the pack, a blinding and pretty smile, 'See you soon, I hope. I'll keep it a secret, I promise.'

'I trust you will.' Sam smiled.

'So.' I said to clear the silence as we were walking back over to the now soccer playing others. 'You made fast friends with them. Especially Jake.' I hinted. Had the rest of the Cullen's told her about imprinting? I hoped they had, or it would make this conversation a whole lot harder.

'Yeah. I guess I did.' she said dreamily, smiling up at the sky. Jeesh.

'Like, you wouldn't stop looking at each other. Anything I should know?' I pressed, hoping the sentence came off as joking and not... jealous. I wasn't jealous. Please don't be jealous, Bella, please don't be jealous of the new girl... who has moved in with the Cullen's, stole everyone's attention and possibly imprinted with your best friend.

Yeah, Bella, good luck not being jealous of _that_.

**Elena's POV. **

'Nothing that I know of.' I grinned at Bella. She smiled back at me, but the smile looked half-hearted. Oh, was something going on between her and Jacob? That would make life a whole lot harder, so I hoped not.

'Elena! Bella!' Mike shouted, running towards us in a weird half run-half walk that people do when they're not sure whether to keep it cool or drop all dignity and full-out run towards you.

'Mike.' I called back calmly. Jeesh, the people here made fast friends, didn't they?

'Who were those guys?' he asked when he neared.

I shrugged as Bella said, 'Some friends.' sternly.

Mike's blue-eyed gaze landed on me. 'Hope you brought a bikini, El, 'cuz we're going swimming!'

I raised an eyebrow. Swimming? Uh, no. 'I didn't bring one.' I said honestly, thankful for the escape.

'Oh, that's okay; Lauren brought a spare.'

A spare bikini? Who the hell brings a spare bikini to school, to the beach? I was right, there was something pretty un-normal about some of these people, besides the obvious vampirism and wolfishness of some residents.

'That's great.' I lied, giving Bella an uneasy glance, who returned it with an expression surely cloned from mine.

'Well, I'll just sit back and watch.' she smiled and glanced down at her shorts and tank top. Definitely not swimming gear... lucky girl.

Mike barely glanced at her. 'Okay, you can stay on the sand with Angela. Elena, come on!' he started running back to Tyler's truck, probably expecting me to follow.

'I don't want to swim.' I groaned, glancing back at a smug Bella. Huh.

'I don't have to.' she grinned.

I rolled my eyes. 'And you are lucky.'

She chuckled and sat back on the sand, unstrapping her sandals and spreading her bare toes out to let the sand between them.

'Uh, hey... the guys are coming...' she said, looking over my shoulder. I whirled and, sure enough, Paul, Jacob and Seth were coming towards us with... surfboards. Great. Just when I thought I'd found my lucky escape, they were planning on going in the water, too.

'Mind if we join you?' Jacob asked cockily when they reached us. Both me and Bella raised an eyebrow.

'Not at all.' I sighed.

He immediately dropped the surfboard. 'Good, you saved me from going surfing with Seth and Paul.'

Paul burst out laughing and punched Jacob on the arm and Seth chuckled, picking up Jacob's larger board and replacing his own with it.

'Come on, little guy, let's join those kids and show 'em how it's done.' Paul laughed, taking off in a sprint towards the beautiful water. I had to admit, it was a perfect day for swimming and surfing... and something in my mind was telling me Jacob _wanted _to go in the water. I don't know which argument won me over, but I know one of them did.

'Actually, swimming doesn't sound so bad.' I admitted, glancing at Bella and Jacob.

Jake instantly brightened. 'Great! Uh... you gonna change?' he asked, glancing at my outfit.

'No, I think I'll just stay like this.' I said calmly.

His eyes bugged right out of his head and I laughed. 'I'm just kidding. Lighten up. Of course I'm going to.'

He sighed in relief and grinned at me and Bella. 'Awesome.'

'Awesome.' Bella echoed quietly, staring out at the calm waves.

**Jacob's POV. **

She was my imprint. Of that, I was sure. There couldn't be any other possibilty- and I just _knew _it. And plus, the other guys were giving me hell about it in my head. Jeesh, give a guy a break, will ya?

She was beautiful. Doe brown eyes like melted chocolate, long chocolate brown hair, flawless olive skin and an awesome figure... even more beautiful than Bella.

_Mmm, chocolate. Good enough to eat, _Paul ridiculed in my head, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. There was a time for jokes, and a reason. Me finding my imprint? Not the greatest reason in the world.

'You like surfing?' Elena asked me when we were walking towards that Tyler dude who nearly killed Bella and his truck, gesturing to my board.

I gave her a wolfish grin. 'Yeah. Can't say I'm too good at it, though.'

She laughed a real pretty laugh. 'Aw, I bet you're better than me.'

I grinned again then went back to seriousness. 'So, you know about the wolf thing?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, I do. It's pretty cool.' she blushed.

I smiled. 'Yeah, it is, apart from when you get mad and want to attack people.'

She frowned but didn't comment. Wise of her. A trait I admired.

I continued, 'But there are plenty of weird things about it. Like... well, have you been told about Imprinting?'

She shook her head and looked confused. Damn; so the Cullen's or whoever told her didn't even tell her about imprinting.

Guess that was up to me now...

**A/N: Yay, chapter 12!  
>Okay, I have to make this AN real quick because I'm late and in a hurry, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your reviews (you can stop voting now...) and I love you all!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	13. Telling The Cullen's

**Chapter 13. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Okay, so. What the hell is imprinting?' I asked, sounding impatient even though I didn't mean to. I mean, come on, Jake was hot. I wanted to make a good impression.

He hesitated. 'Well, do you believe in... love at first sight?'

Okay, I wasn't exactly too sure where this was going. 'Uh, not really. Why? What does this have to do with imprinting?' Because if this was heading where I thought this was heading, there was going to be some awkwardness and a hell of a lot of trouble later on.

'Because imprinting... it kind of _is _love at first sight. You know, for were-wolves. Where you see a girl and it just... clicks.' he smiled dreamily and I cleared my throat to snap him back to the present.

'Great. Okay. So, Imprinting is a shape-shifter thing. Got it. What does Imprinting have to do with anything?'

'We've Imprinted.' he said simply.

I froze. What? 'What?' I asked blankly.

'We, you and me, have imprinted.' he told me slowly, as if I had some kind of hearing impediment and couldn't understand what he was saying. He looked weary, as if he expected me to blow up in his face. Believe me, I wanted to. I really, really wanted to. I mean, come on, what the hell was all that about? How had we even... imprinted? Was this a joke? What about Damon... oh, dang. Did I really just think that? I needed to calm the heck down. I hoped my shocked and confused feelings didn't seep through my hopefully calm demeanour.

So, instead of freaking out like a part of me wanted to, and already partly had, I just calmly nodded and said, 'Kind of makes sense. I felt a connection with you when we met. A...' I grinned, 'click.'

He chuckled. 'That _is _what you tend to feel.'

'So, we're Imprinted. What now? Will this cause some complications, what with my current... living arrangement?'

He frowned. 'Living arrangement?'

I hesitated and fumbled with the hem of my shirt when I realised he probably didn't know I was living with the Cullen's, although I wasn't sure why I was actually nervous. I did recall Bella telling me that the wolves hated the vampires. Maybe that was the reason for my anxiousness. 'I'm kind of living with the Cullen's.'

He stiffened and I seriously expected him to, I don't know, scream or something. Punch the air, or... me. Punch _something_, since the pack were apparently super-violent. But he just started to shake, like something was making him nervous, or scared, or cold, or... very, very angry. That was what his expression told me, and there were warning bells ringing like crazy in my mind. What the hell was happening ? He was shaking _hard_.

Next thing I new, Bella was running over to us. 'Jake?' she asked urgently.

'What's happening to him?'

'He's transforming!' she panicked.

'Oh, damn.' I cursed. 'Uh... Jacob, stop!' I ordered, as if that would make a difference.

To my immense and utter surprise, he did just that. The shaking stopped, as if my words calmed him. Did they? If they did... that was awesome.

'You're living with those _leeches_?' he seethed, glaring at me. It kind of hurt to see him looking at me like that, although if there was anything I hated, it was to be bossed around. And I wasn't going to let Jacob do that to me, imprint or no imprint.

'I needed a place to stay, and they gave me a place to stay. Do you have a problem with that?' I snapped.

'Guys...' Bella began, but Jake cut her off.

'I'm not mad at _you_, Elena, I could never be mad at _you_. I'm just... I'm just mad! I find my imprint, and it's another girl involved with those bloodsucking leeches!'

I flinched at his words and the incessant shaking started again.

'Calm down.' I said in an impressively calm voice. Wow. Calm was certainly not what I was feeling. I felt eyes on us and noticed for the first time the other people on the beach- Mike and his friends and the other guys from the pack. Each of them were staring at us, probably wondering what the hell was going on. In truth, even I probably didn't know that.

Hell, I didn't know anything any more.

**Bella's POV. **

Come on, Jacob, now just isn't the time for a freak out! That's the last thing we need you to do right now, so please, just... calm down. Please!

It took me a second to realise that even though I should have been the one saying this, trying to calm Jake down, it was Elena who was doing that. Pretty well, might I add. I realised the only words I'd said were his name and an explanation of what was happening for Elena, and that was it.

Elena's words did seem to calm him, though, which was a good thing... if anything good had come from this trip. Edward was right; neither of us should have come today. This whole thing has just been way too complicated.

'Elena, we should go now. Leave him to calm down with the pack, okay?' I whispered to her. She looked stressed; she ran a hand through her silky hair frustratedly.

_Now is _definitely _not the time to be jealous of her hair, Bella, get a grip! _My mind screamed.

She slowly nodded, and so did Jake. Within a ten minutes, after explanations and probably insincere apologies, me and Elena were walking back to the Cullen house.

What a disaster of a trip.

**Damon's POV. **

'Bye.' Bonnie and Caroline muttered after their best friend suddenly hung up.

I smirked to myself, crouched beside the window of Bonnie's house, where she and Caroline were now finally finished with their phone conversation. The witch really should have known when she was being listened to; she usually did, when it came to being listened to by vampires... especially me. But I guess she was too distracted by her enthralling conversation with none other than Elena to worry about any unwanted visitors listening to them. Truly, it was quite stupid to just say it out loud.

I only briefly wondered what any three of the girls would do to me if they found out I'd eavesdropped on their conversation to find out a clue to Elena's whereabouts. I supposed it wouldn't be a good idea for me to stay and find out. Instead I grinned at my new information and headed back to the boarding house, where I would decide what to do with my interesting new information.

Elena was in Forks, huh?

Not for long.

**Edward's POV. **

I paced the room anxiously, occasionally running a hand through my hair.

'Something is up.' I insisted.

'Edward, calm the hell down.' Emmett hissed at me from his seat on the couch, but even he was worried about Elena and Bella.

_Jeez, I hope Bells and Ellie are okay. Those damned wolves better make sure they don't hurt either of them, _were his main thoughts.

Alice's thoughts, on the other hand, were a little more... melodic. _La la la, la la, la la la... _were her only thoughts. Britney Spears song after Britney Spears song played in her head and every time I tried to get the slightest peak, the white noise got louder.

'Dammit, Alice, what are you keeping from me?' I asked, exasperated.

She smiled innocently. 'What, I thought you might be in need of a little music to calm your nerves.'

'Are you sure Britney Spears is the best person to do that?'

She giggled. 'As sure as I am that Elena and Bella are _fine_, Edward. Trust me.'

I growled. 'If they're so _fine_, why are you hiding your thoughts from me?'

She hesitated and decided not to answer. Seriously, for such a small vampire, she could honestly be so infuriating... I heard Jasper shift uncomfortably next to Alice from the anger and annoyance I was feeling towards his Alice.

'Stop pacing, at least. If I could get a headache, I would definitely have one by now.' Rosalie sighed. But she was worried, too. _I swear to god if those wolves touch one hair on her head, I will break that treaty just to kick their overheated asses... _she thought. About Elena, not Bella. Which was both odd and annoying, since she had definitely known Bella a lot longer than she had Elena. But in truth, every one of my family, including me, felt a sisterly bond with Elena that none of us had apparently felt before about anyone, even Bella. We'd _eventually _grown to love Bella like a sister; we'd _instantly _loved Elena like a sister. Alice called it fate, I called it strange.

_LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA LA... _Alice's musical thoughts suddenly got even louder in her head as her face became blank and staring.

A vision. Her second one since Bella and Elena had gone to La Push with those annoying people (save for Angela, I liked Angela) from their school.

'They'll be here in thirty seconds!' Alice squealed happily, a huge smile forming on her elfin face. I let out a sigh of relief that they were both okay, especially Bella. Thank goodness for that.

Sure enough, exactly thirty seconds later, Elena and my Bella both burst through the door- but not looking happy and satisfied as I imagined they would. Elena looked stressed and confused, Bella look worried and slightly angry.

'What happened?' I demanded instantly.

'Go on, tell them!' Alice grinned, not at all affected by their appearance. Which meant she'd seen this, and seen whatever had caused their emotions, and Elena's thoughts, to flit everywhere.

'The- Jacob...' Bella stammered, seemingly at loss for words. With an anxious sigh, I tuned into Elena's thoughts.

_Imprinted? What the hell? And what was that sudden change in Jacob all about? Does that always happen? Jeesh, no wonder they were all so worried about us going there... _

'What the hell is this about an imprint?' I demanded.

Elena cringed and her face flushed, but she quickly regained composure and her voice came out calm when she spoke. 'Jacob Black imprinted on me.'

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 13- Telling The Cullen's. Jeesh! My new favourite word. ;)  
>I hope you liked it! My mind was kind of in a haze when I wrote this, so any mistakesstupid things/idiotic writing you noticed, please let me know and... I will apologise profusely in the next chapter or something along those lines...  
>And since there is no actual internet available while writing this, I can't do shout outs <em>again<em>! So sorry about my existence right now. :(  
>Promise to do better next chapter! Still love you guys!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	14. Being Apart

**Chapter 14. **

**Elena's POV. **

There were a few gasps around the room and Rosalie made a sound of disgust, and I instantly felt defensive. Hey, that was _my _imprint they're 'disgusted' with!

'Uh, you guys should calm down the disgusted stuff. Elena's getting a little... protective.' Jasper observed nervously, like it would even affect him if I did get angry and lash out... like I once did at Katherine when she riled me up. I sighed at the memory; not a place I would like to revisit.

'Well, I think it's great news that you found love after what those other idiots did to you!' Alice shouted happily, though I heard her add in under her breath, 'Though I _would _prefer it to be with someone _other _than the dog.'

Then I saw the light bulb kind of _click _in Edward's mind as he looked at Bella in shock. 'Bella, love, are you okay?'

She nodded, looking confused. I felt the same way.

'So, Elena and the wolf.' Emmett hooted and I rolled my eyes, grinning from ear to ear. Elena and the wolf, hmm... that didn't sound as bad as one would expect it to.

Edward grunted from his place beside Bella and I blushed, remembering he can read minds and the vampires were kind of disgusted by the wolves... which made my defensiveness spring right back up. Oh, great. Thinking about it, I really wanted to be with Jake. He was a great guy, and I actually, surprisingly, really missed his company. My head hurt thinking about how I wouldn't get to see him again until tomorrow, if even then. Oh, wait- werewolves can come onto the Cullen land! Which means, if the Cullen's allow it, Jake can come visit me and I'll be totally safe...

'Is it safe to be away from your imprint?' I wondered aloud.

I glanced at Esme and she shrugged with an apologetic smile. I gave one back; no point crying over spilled milk. Hey- what did that phrase even _mean_?

Edward chuckled and I glanced over at him. 'It means exactly that; there's no point crying over spilled milk. In a metaphorical sense, of course.'

'It makes _no _sense.' I grumbled, even though it probably did. Just me and my dysfunctional mind didn't get it.

'You're not dysfunctional, you're just confused.' Edward said to me quietly.

'Hey, mind quitting the mind conversations and having a real one that we can _all _hear?' Rosalie suggested impatiently. I chuckled; if I didn't know any better, I would think she was a blonde Katherine. But Rosalie was nice, she just hid it. Unlike Katherine- she just wasn't nice at all. She never had been.

_Apart from to Stefan, _I thought sadly. Although I wasn't sad, for once, that Stefan had chosen Katherine over me- that was old news. I was sad thinking that maybe Katherine _had _been nice, once; and she only showed that side to Stefan. I inwardly shrugged and that stupid _no use crying over spilled milk _phrase sprung back into my mind. Hey, maybe it made some sense, after all.

Or maybe not. Maybe it was just as screwed up as I was.

**Jacob's POV. **

I missed her. I needed to get to her soon. I just couldn't take being away from her!

'Jacob. Just sit the hell _down_, man. You're giving me a headache just looking at you.' Quil complained, closing his eyes. I finally stopped pacing to give him a quick glare then flopped down on the couch.

'Look, maybe I should go see her.' I said worriedly.

'I'm pretty sure she's managed to stay alive in the twenty minutes since you last saw her.' Embry chuckled, shaking his head. 'Man, you're whipped over a girl you just met. This imprint thing must suck.'

I growled at him. 'Don't talk about her like that.'

He raised his hands in the air defensively. 'Dude, just saying.'

'Don't.' I snapped.

'Message received, angry one.' he smirked, taking a bite off one of the muffins Emily made him. 'Dang, these are some good muffins, Emily.' he said with his mouth still full. Jerk.

'Thanks, Embry. Mind not spilling them out of your mouth when you talk?' she asked innocently.

I burst out laughing despite the situation. Emily gave me a warm smile. 'You've just Imprinted- I know how it feels. It's hard, and I know what you're going through, being away from her. Maybe if the Cullen's allow it...' she trailed off, which meant my expression must have looked like hell. I was furious that the girl I loved was living with a bunch of leeches. I guess I was too distracted earlier with the fact she was my imprint, my absolute perfect girl, but thinking back on it, she had a faint trace of the disgustingly sweet vampire smell about her.

Other than that... she was simply perfect. Olive skin that could have made someone believe she was part of the pack, chocolate eyes that just made you _melt_, perfect plump lips, silky brown hair that flowed down her back...

Oh, man. It hurt just thinking about her. Much as I hated to admit it, Embry was right- I was whipped. It was just how this imprint thing worked, and it would suck if it wasn't so awesome to know her. To know she was _mine_. She couldn't be anyone else's, because she was _my _imprint.

'Just be careful she doesn't get stolen by the bloodsuckers, man. The last one did...' Paul taunted, nasty smirk on his face. That face that I so wanted to just _smash to pieces_.

'Say one more word, Newman. I freaking _dare _you.' I snarled at him.

'_Fangbanger_.' he smirked.

Instead of freaking out like everyone expected me to at the mere mention of my love being a 'fangbanger', I instead laughed out loud at him. 'You been watching True Blood, dude? Maybe I should start calling _you _a fangbanger.' I laughed.

He glowered at me and didn't say anything else, for which I was glad. At least I managed to shut the idiot up. One down, the rest of the pack to go, I guess.

**Elena's POV. **

'What time is it?' I asked with a yawn.

'There's a clock on the wall.' Emmett grinned.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. 'Did I ask where the clock was?'

He snorted and said, 'Five o'clock.'

I raised an eyebrow. Was it? Had two whole hours passed since the final bell rang in school? Huh. Freaky time vortex or what?

'Are you tired?' Esme asked, sounding faintly surprised.

I smiled. 'Well, yeah. These past few days have just knocked me out.'

Alice nodded. 'And you probably didn't get much sleep last night, what with your nightmare and all...'

That got everyone's attention, unfortunately. 'Nightmare?' Carlisle asked, raising both eyebrows.

I faltered, fidgeting with the fringe on the carpet and trying my hardest to not inwardly curse Alice for bringing it up. 'I had a nightmare last night...'

The haunting images flashed through my mind once more, and I was surprised. I didn't often remember my dreams unless they were vivid or freaky or just plain darn scary. I guess this one fell into all three categories.

Edward frowned. 'Klaus is the vampire who wants to sacrifice you, isn't he?'

I nodded as the others glanced at each other. Ah, right. Hadn't really explained that part, had I...

'Uh, I'm the doppelganger.' I said lamely.

'Care to elaborate?' Rosalie asked, raising a delicate brow.

I sighed. 'He wants to break this curse that makes him a hybrid; I'm the key for that. He has to sacrifice the doppelganger, and unfortunately, I fall directly into that category. I have to be the _human _sacrifice. I'm no use if I'm anything other than that- meaning vampire, or... dead.' I gulped at the end, shuddering at the increasingly likely possibility that I could be dead long before Klaus gets the chance to do the job himself.

'Freaking brilliant.' Emmett muttered dryly.

'No sister of mine is gonna be some sacrifice.' Jasper said proudly, his Southern accent shining through. Alice smiled up at him with both pride and delight shining in her eyes.

'You consider me a sister?' I asked, truly touched that he would think that.

''Course I do, darlin'. We all do.' he grinned at me and leaned down to kiss Alice quickly.

Emmett jokingly (hopefully) made gagging and retching sounds at the kiss and I couldn't help but laugh, most of my worried temporarily forgotten.

Which was quite an accomplishment, considering the amount of stuff I had to worry about.

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 14. Hope you liked it!  
>As is to be expected, some people are upsetconfused that I chose Jacob to imprint on Elena, so let me clear some of this up- as I have said before, it doesn't mean it will be solid Jacob/Elena, so don't drop your hopes, okay? :)  
>Shout outs and answers!<br>Fashionista1988: Hi, thank you for your reviews. :) I couldn't really figure out how to pull that image off as best I could so I just gave off the protective/attraction vibe, not the instant love vibe. That will come off a loooooooot stronger in the next chapters, though, now that you've mentioned it, so thanks. :) XoXo  
>Lapsuke<br>Dream Sparkles  
>Team Cullen<br>Team Jacob  
>Team Edward<br>TheRealDarlaCooper  
>Dark Alana<br>DeathDaisy  
>Guinevere.S<br>Chung60988  
>Fredward<br>PurpleDahlia  
>Fae<br>Tori  
>Peck<br>Asher  
>Aisha<br>Liz  
>Vicki<br>Dana  
>Shelley<br>Pretty-Tweety  
>Reach For The Skies<br>Rachel  
>Tammy<br>Btw Means By The Way  
>Gogo Gaget<br>Kisha  
>Power Of Three<br>Lois  
>Happy<br>Peacemaker  
>HayLin413<br>Fan Freak  
>Jumpy<br>TerribleTwin  
>Sakura<br>Chocolate Cereal  
>Hershey<br>Dick Move  
>Sarah<br>Panda  
>Lickatung<br>Gilbert**

**Snow Flurry  
>Pain Of Death<br>BellaSand  
>Baby Boy<br>Blue Eyes  
>Giant TeddyBear<br>Twister  
>Hearing Damage<br>Omi Dragon  
>OoshT<br>1 Ninja  
>I Like Ice Cream<br>Vervain Suck  
>BassDownLow<br>Starburst  
>La Push Pack1357<br>Gren Imp  
>Gaga<br>Sarso  
>Trixie<br>Diamond987  
>GLIGSA<br>Rose Petals  
>Isle Esme<br>Jojo  
>Faith<br>Courage  
>TopazEyes137<br>Dark Wolf  
>Bird Keeper<br>Wilber Rabbit  
>Lil J<br>Starz  
>Super 8<br>Pouty  
>Chloe99<br>SunMoon206  
>Blah<br>Fluffy  
>Kimiko<br>Ggosip  
>Calpoppy1<br>Twifan  
>Cherry<br>Dark Flower  
>Bubbles<br>Mind Freak  
>Strawberry Bubblegum<br>Alisa (Nice name -.-)  
>And everyone else! Thank you ALL for the whopping 235 reviews for this story! This time last week I only had 7, so imagine my surprise when I logged on here and got over 40 reviews every day! ;D -.-<br>Love all you guys, hope you love me too. O:)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	15. Disturbing Visions

**Chapter 15. **

**Damon's POV. **

Forks, Washington was only a short run away- I knew that. But the more I contemplated travelling there... the more I thought it was a bad idea. I mean, Elena _did _leave to get away from it all. But I just needed to see her... or I'd go insane!

_You already have, _an annoying voice in my head mocked. I shook it away and glanced around the Mystic Grill, narrowing my eyes when I saw Alaric there, making people think he was marking papers when I knew he was really drinking his problems away?

But what problems? It would be interesting to find out.

'Hey there, buddy.' I said smoothly, sliding into the booth and sitting next to him.

He barely glanced up at me. 'What do you want, Damon?'

I put a hand over my heart, acting hurt. Acting being the key word here. 'Why would you automatically assume I wanted something?'

'Because you're Damon.' he answered simply, finally glancing up at me.

I shrugged. 'Touché. Now, what do you know about Elena being out of town?' I asked.

He sighed. 'I don't know, Damon. Just that she left to get away from it all and she's not telling anyone where she's gone.'

I smirked. 'I know more than you.'

He rolled his eyes and looked backdown.

'I know more than you about a _human_.' I continued in a mocking tone, 'So... aren't you interested in where she is?'

He shook his head. 'Nope.'

'Not even a teensy little bit?' I pressed.

'If she wants to keep her location a secret, then... wait, you know where she is?'

I nodded and smiled as if I knew an important secret.

Well, I did.

'Where is she?' he asked.

I rolled my eyes as he had done before and shook my head. 'I don't think I'll tell you.'

He looked annoyed. 'Then why the hell did you come over here, Damon? To brag? To look like you care?'

I frowned. 'I came to see how many people exactly she trusted with the vital information of her location. Not many. And apparently, she trusted the wrong people.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I _overheard _the witch and the vampire barbie talking with her on the phone, and they just so happened to mention her location.' I paused to roll my eyes. 'Typical girls.'

I smoothly slid back out of the booth and started to walk away, ignoring Alaric's onslaught of '_If you dare to anything stupid...' _and '_Don't you dare go after her, Damon_!'

After all, when had I ever listened to a human?

Forks, and Elena, here I come.

**Elena's POV. **

'Don't worry, Elena. We're not going to let anything happen to you.' Carlisle promised.

I frowned. 'No offence, but I don't think you'd be able to stop him if he tried. He's old- even my friend couldn't.' I muttered, thinking about Rose and Trevor. I would hardly call them _friends... _maybe just good acquaintances?

Well... I knew them. Kinda.

'I betcha we can do better.' Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes. 'I betcha you'll get killed in the process.'

'I'm glad you have so much confidence in us.' Jasper laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along with him- all of the Cullen's had extremely infectious laughs. It was really... uplifting, I guess is the word for it.

Alice's face suddenly looked drawn and blank and she stopped laughing. I couldn't help but feel alarmed- what was this?

'Don't worry- she's just having a vision.' Edward whispered to me, and I made a mental note to find a way to block my thoughts. He chuckled and ran a hand through Bella's hair, and I smiled. Anyone could see that Bella and Edward were just so in love.

I couldn't help but wish that I could have had that kind of relationship with someone. There was Matt, but there was just no... passion, in our relationship. Then, of course, there was Stefan. Of course, after he left me for his psychopathic ex girlfriend who looks exactly like me, I started to doubt that was we had was love. No, no, we were never really in love; we were more in lust. Then there was Damon...

No. No Damon. Me and Damon had only kissed, _once, _when I was all confused and he was there for me... and he was so sweet, and caring...

No, Elena, snap yourself out of it!

Thankfully, at that moment Alice snapped out of her vision and looked at me in aghast.

'Damon is the kinda crazy guy, right?' she asked.

I nodded, frowning. She'd seen something about Damon?

'_Ugh_! Why can't he just _leave you alone_...' she trailed off, mumbling to herself in tones I could not hear with my mediocre human hearing.

'What?' I asked, alarmed, 'What's he going to do? Alice?'

'He's coming for you!' she snapped, and I flinched back.

'Sorry.' she apologised immediately, 'It's just... we can't let him get to you?'

My frown deepened. 'Why? Alice, what is he going to do?'

She looked at me, and there was such sadness in her eyes I couldn't bear to look.

'He's going to turn you.'

**Edward's POV. **

I was utterly aghast after seeing Alice's vision in her mind. He was going to come here, talk to her, get angry, snap, and turn her. Just in anger. Did this guy have problems or what?

Elena's face was a picture of fear, and the moment the words were out of Alice's mouth, minor chaos ensued in the Cullen household.

'Damn it!' Emmett growled, slamming a fist on Esme's coffee table. Under normal circumstances, there was no way he's get away with that.

But these were not normal circumstances.

'There is no _way _he's going to get away with that.' Jasper hissed, of course, over-protective of both his mate and his sister. If this was going to happen, Elena would be damaged, and Alice would be emotionally distressed.

'He can't take that choice away from her.' Rosalie whispered to herself.

Me, Bella, Elena, Esme and Carlisle didn't say anything, apart from produce the odd gasp. Elena stared down at the floor, and after looking into her mind, I knew that she was upset and angry that her fate had just been sealed.

'Elena, there's still hope. We just need to stop him...' I trailed off when she looked up at me, sadness evident in her brown eyes.

'No. He's older than you, so he might be stronger. And when he's angry... he's unstoppable. If he wants something, he'll get it.' Suddenly a fiery determination blazed in her eyes. 'But that doesn't mean we give up without a fight.'

**A/N: Yay! Sorry about not updating yesterday- I was super busy and had major homework-fest going on, so I couldn't find the time to write.  
>I hope you liked this chapter!<br>Shout outs:  
>Lapsuke<br>Dream Sparkles  
>Team Cullen<br>Team Jacob  
>Team Edward<br>TheRealDarlaCooper  
>Dark Alana<br>DeathDaisy  
>Guinevere.S<br>Chung60988  
>Fredward<br>PurpleDahlia  
>Fae<br>Tori  
>Peck<br>Asher  
>Aisha<br>Liz  
>Vicki<br>Dana  
>Shelley<br>Pretty-Tweety  
>Reach For The Skies<br>Rachel  
>Tammy<br>Btw Means By The Way  
>Gogo Gaget<br>Kisha  
>Power Of Three<br>Lois  
>Happy<br>Peacemaker  
>Fashionista1988<br>HayLin413  
>Fan Freak<br>Jumpy  
>TerribleTwin<br>Sakura  
>Chocolate Cereal<br>Hershey  
>Dick Move<br>Sarah  
>Panda<br>Lickatung  
>Gilbert<strong>

**Snow Flurry  
>Pain Of Death<br>BellaSand  
>Baby Boy<br>Blue Eyes  
>Giant TeddyBear<br>Twister  
>Hearing Damage<br>Omi Dragon  
>OoshT<br>1 Ninja  
>I Like Ice Cream<br>Vervain Suck  
>BassDownLow<br>Starburst  
>La Push Pack1357<br>Gren Imp  
>Gaga<br>Sarso  
>Trixie<br>Diamond987  
>GLIGSA<br>Rose Petals  
>Isle Esme<br>Jojo  
>Faith<br>Courage  
>TopazEyes137<br>Dark Wolf  
>Bird Keeper<br>Wilber Rabbit  
>Lil J<br>Starz  
>Super 8<br>Pouty  
>Chloe99<br>SunMoon206  
>Blah<br>Fluffy  
>Kimiko<br>Ggosip  
>Calpoppy1<br>Twifan  
>Cherry<br>Dark Flower  
>Bubbles<br>Mind Freak  
>Strawberry Bubblegum<br>Alisa (Nice name -.-)  
>And everyone else! :D Love you guys, lots like cherry pops!<br>No, Alice can't usually see visions involving the wolves, but it made the story a little easier, so let's just pretend in here that she can, okay? Thank you! :)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	16. Unwelcome Visitor

**Chapter 16. **

**Alice's POV. **

I glanced at Elena. She was one of the few of us who was actually keeping calm after my disturbing vision. I didn't really blame her, though- she had a big family of vampires on her side to look after and protect her. We would never let anything happen to her, especially nothing like that.

Unless it was her choice, like it is Bella's.

'But that doesn't mean we give up without a fight.'

Oops, I hadn't realised Elena was speaking until I noticed her lips moving and her brown eyes sparkling with determined fury. It made her kind of look like a beautiful exotic warrior, when she held that expression. It was different to Bella, who just looked like an angry kitten when she held that expression.

Edward gave me a pointed glare and I gave him a sly smile, thinking _You know how much I love kittens, Eddie. _

'Of course we won't, Ellie. You couldn't peg us down for the type of people to sit there and take a load of c-' Emmett broke off when Esme elbowed him in the side. The blow was meant to be light; it was Esme, after all. But it came out strong and Emmett cringed and shuffled to the side. Esme was a strong woman, even with her wonderful caring, motherly side. One shouldn't let that fool you.

**Elena's POV. **

'Damn!' Bella suddenly mumbled, biting her lip and glancing at the clock on the wall.

'What is it?' Edward asked her immediately, already worried over one little word. Was Stefan ever like that with me?

Probably.

Ah, the hopelessness of young love.

I bit my lip at that phrase- well, young girl with extremely old man. It wasn't exactly _young love. _

'We had math homework.' she said miserably.

I frowned as I remembered that- oh, right. Jeesh, with all this supernatural stuff, you'd think life came free of homework.

Well, you'd be thinking wrong.

Surprisingly, Edward let out a short laugh. 'You had me worried. I can help you with it. Both of you,' he added, giving me a friendly glance. I made a face at the mere mention of homework.

'Want to do it for me?' I asked jokingly.

Edward laughed and shrugged. 'Depends if there are equations. They are simply _awful_.' he mocked my thoughts from earlier on, in math class, and I frowned in mock disapproval.

'Hey, equations are seriously difficult. If Y wanted his ex back, he should just do it himself- why ask us?' I teased, gaining several groans from my joke. I grinned; I was never really a good comedian.

But hey, we were all bad at something, right?

Bella grinned at me but... well, it wasn't the kind of grin you would grin back at. It was more of a _You steal any more of my guys, and I will drop-kick your ass_ grin. Although, I'm sure that wasn't intended... right?

Right. Completely unintentional.

**Bella's POV. **

Okay, maybe I should stop feeling jealous of Elena and focus more on being her actual friend. Which I was, right? A little jealousy was natural in any relationship, right?

Uh, right. Definitely.

Edward guided us quickly through the homework. It was actually okay; I never knew math homework could even have a hint of fun in it.

Later in the evening, there was a knock at the door- a familiarly loud, angry knock that was rapped in the rhythm only one person used- Jacob.

For a moment, I was filled with happiness, until I remembered three things.

One, this was the Cullen house- he should _not _be here.

Two, he was Imprinted with Elena, probably the only reason he was here in the first place.

Three, he would probably be furious his Imprint was living with the 'bloodsucking leeches', as he was so fond of calling them.

Great.

Edward growled, as did the rest of the family apart from Carlise, as soon as the knock sounded. They, too, instantly knew who it was, but probably not from the knock- more from the 'disgusting' smell that I just so happened to love. Gr, sometimes I hated that the vampires and wolves were at war with each other.

'Let me in!' Jacob's voice yelled, sounding dangerously determined.

Despite the situation, a huge grin formed on Elena's face. A huge grin that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Cullen's. Slowly, one by one, their defensive positions relaxed into more casual stances and their furious expressions softened into less hostile faces. Huh? Since when had _anyone _been able to calm them down with a grin? Had I? Oh, god.

Elena glanced sheepishly round at everyone. 'Can we let him in?'

Though I knew they were probably fighting the insanely strong urge to run out their and rip Jake's throat out, Carlisle nodded with a gracious smile and Elena grinned gratefully, bouncing to the door and opening it with a swift flick of her arm.

Jake's expression was angry and barely under control before he caught sight of her; now that he saw her, he broke out into a smile and his eyes pretty much melted.

Damn, could this girl win _everyone _over?

**Elena's POV. **

'Jake!' I squealed, not even caring that I sounded stupid and clingy and down-right stupid. On impulse, I threw my arms around him, breathing in a delicious musky scent that I couldn't get enough of- it was wonderful.

'Hi.' he whispered in my ear, and I shivered at the huskiness of his voice.

Then I realised he probably shouldn't be here; the Cullen's were on edge enough as it was, and they didn't look too happy at our exchange. I stepped back awkwardly, trying, and probably failing, to hide the blush that slowly spread across my face. Emmett burst out laughing- I guess it was harder to hide things from a vampire that it was to hide things from, well, anyone else.

Jacob's hostile expression instantly sprang back up and he glared at each of the Cullen's... apart from me and Bella. Oh, good. At least us humans were getting a little respect.

I made a random, and unbelievably accurate, guess that this little war between the wolves and the vampires would be a major inconvenience in... well, in life.

But lately, I couldn't help but feel life itself was a major inconvenience.

Which made literally no sense. _Nothing _made sense to me any more- hey, only yesterday I had discovered two whole new species. Who knew how many more there were? What was next, aliens? Or maybe _another _type of vampire?

Who knew?

**A/N: Okay, yes, I know- this was short, and I broke off in the middle of a paragraph to do my homework. You know, which there was a lot of. Which is where I got the homework idea from- hey, a writer always puts a bit of their own life into their work, right? Right. ;)  
>I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you didn't notice where I broke off. -Awkward Face- <strong>

**Thank you all for your reviews! I would name you all, but there are a whole bunch of you, and, well, how about I just answer questions from now on? O:)  
>3:) O:) 3:) O:)<br>**** Above is the twisted life of AlisaPhenom...  
>Yeah, my life is twisted, like... like a twister.<br>LOLOLOLOLOLOL.  
>Okay, yes, before you say it- I am hyper, thanks to an anonymous source. See, Mountain Dew? Told you I would keep you anonymous! ;D<br>Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, and I'm so glad you've all stuck with me, even the Delena fans who weren't too keen on the pairings I picked! :)  
>Love you guys!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	17. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 17. **

**Alice's POV. **

Oh, great. The mutt was here. Now he'd stink the place up, and we wouldn't be able to get the smell out for, what, days? Ugh! I'm happy my sister found love after getting so much heartbreak, but seriously, couldn't it have been with _anyone _but the dog?

Oh, well. At least she wasn't with Mike Newton.

Edward let out a small chuckle at my thoughts which he quickly covered up with a cough; which was stupid. Vampires don't cough.

'Something wrong, Edward?' I asked innocently. He simple glared at me and in response I gave him a wink.

Elena stepped out of Jacob's probably bone-crushing hug and smiled up at him. I quickly glanced at Bella, who was oh-so-conveniently looking at everything but the actually kind of romantic scene before her. I knew she loved Jacob. She loved Edward more, but the dog was her best friend and healed her heart after we left.

He'd stitched her heart right back up, and stitches, once in place, could not be unravelled.

A delicate blush spread across Elena's face and Emmett burst out laughing, only to be glared at by everyone, including Jacob.

Oh, wasn't this going to be a fun time.

**Elena's POV. **

'Uh, why are you here?'

I had to ask it, because it was probably what everyone else was wondering, including myself. I probably sounded rude, but considering the situation, I couldn't be more polite.

Jake hesitated. 'I had to see you. Make sure you were safe.' he admitted.

'Okay, here, she's safe. Now can you go so we can get to work clearing out your god awful smell?' Rosalie asked, voice dripping with malice and disgust as she wrinkled her nose.

I frowned and whispered to him, 'Maybe we should step outside.'

He let out the breath I noticed he'd been holding. 'Preferably.'

After getting the okay from Carlisle (Yep, he was _definitely _group leader here), me and Jake stepped outside and I did something I'd wanted to do since the minute I saw him; I pressed my lips against him in a desperate, scorching kiss.

He kissed me back with as much enthusiasm, maybe even more, and all too soon the kiss was over and I felt myself blush.

Again.

'Sorry.' I apologised, realising probably the whole Cullen household had just heard... _that_.

'No need to be sorry.' he muttered, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. 'I was kind of about to do the same.'

I chuckled and looked up at him. 'You really care enough to come onto the Cullen land just to check on me?'

'You're my Imprint. It's not gravity holding my down on this earth any more; it's you.' he smiled a warm, loving smile and I felt my whole body tremble at his words. No one had ever said that before. Yes, I know, it was an Imprint thing and it was probably literally true, but still... it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me, including Stefan, Matt and Damon.

'That's...' I scrambled for an appropriate word and finally, stupidly, settled on, 'Nice.'

He burst out laughing and I'm sure, if it were possible, my blush deepened and my gaze fell to the floor. He stopped laughing and put a hand on my shoulder.

'I don't like that you're living with the Cullen's.' he stated honestly.

I lifted my eyes so they would meet his. 'I know.'

'It makes things difficult.'

'I know.'

'Can't you say anything else? Live anywhere else?'

I frowned. 'I guess I could, but... Jake, I like living here with the Cullen's. It's a real home where I feel safe and loved and, you know, it's free.' I admitted.

He sighed and I'm pretty sure it turned into a chuckle. Okay, so he had some serious mood swings going on.

'At least I can visit you here- but they can't get to you when you're with me, which means I can pull you away from them while they can't pull you away from me.' he smiled. 'Liking this arrangement better and better by the second.'

I smiled with him. 'See? I'm sorry, but the Cullen house is where I'll have to stay from now on.'

'You could... you could live with us by the pack.' he suggested carefully, as if I were a bomb who would explode if certain words were said.

Naturally, I hesitated and couldn't think of the right response. Okay, so I couldn't outright say _no_, and in truth, I didn't really particularly want to say _yes, _so what was I supposed to say? _Oh, thanks for the offer, but no, I prefer living with your mortal enemies. _Or save his feelings and have to explain to the Cullen's, _Oh, hey, sorry, but I'm moving in with your mortal enemies, I'll just head up and pack now, see you in school!_

To be honest, both of them were scenarios I seriously did _not _want to be in.

Admittedly, I was quite thankful when Rosalie's head popped out from around the door and snarled, 'Not even in your dreams, mutt.'

And then I heard Esme's mortified, 'Rosalie!'

'I think Elena can decide for herself, Blondie, don't you?' Jake told her coldly.

She snorted. 'Edward can hear the conflict in her thoughts- if you cared so much, why _make _her decide?' she sneered. 'Save yourself the heartbreak by making yourself hear _another _girl choose us over you.'

Jacob's whole form suddenly started to tremble and it wasn't long before I was ushered inside by Edward and Bella tried to soothe Jake. Oh, right, yeah. He was going to transform again.

Damn!

'Let me go and talk to him.' I ordered Edward, not caring that he was bigger and stronger than me in pretty much all departments.

He sighed. 'And I can't persuade you to stay here?'

I shook my head firmly; No. Way.

'Fine.' he mock-bowed courteously and I stifled a giggle at his false chivalry and instead marched out to where Jake's shaking had slowed. The minute he saw me, it stopped completely and he looked at me apologetically.

'I'm sorry.' he apologised.

'No, don't be. _I'm _sorry.' I mumbled, shooting a _we'll-deal-with-you-later _glance at Rosalie who smiled innocently back at me. I glared playfully back and she snorted and dissolved into giggles.

I turned back to Jake and noticed both he and Bella were watching our exchange, and neither of them looked pretty happy. Which was out of order- for Bella.

I mean, Jake's anger I could understand; it was his nature to hate the vampires, and since I was his Imprint, all friendly contact I had with them would be highly disapproved of.

But Bella? She had no reason whatsoever to be angry that me and Rosalie were friends. Why was she even looking that way? I stifled a frustrated shout and smiled warmly at Jacob. I guess I'd have to deal with Bella later, too. All day, the vibes she'd been giving off weren't particularly friendly. What had I done? Did I deserve this?

I didn't think so.

**Damon's POV. **

_Welcome To Forks, _the sign read, and I inwardly started to doubt my coming here. What if the little witch _had _sensed my presence and warned the others to give off false information? Or Elena had told them to be cautious and use false information in conversations so eavesdroppers wouldn't hear anything important?

My doubts were silly and unnecessary, though; the minute I entered the town I caught a whiff of Elena's intoxicating, aromatic smell. It wasn't exactly her blood that made her smell so good...

_It's just that she's Elena, _I though lovingly. I let my hearing expand to the furthest point it could go, and deep in the forest... it couldn't be. I heard the beautiful voice I was searching for, a voice that couldn't belong to Katherine or any other foolish impersinatory. A voice that could only belong to my Elena.

Finally, I'd found her.

**A/N: Uh, oh, Damon's getting possessive again. ;D So, yes, next few chapters will be pretty action filled! :) Hope you liked this one!  
>Okay, so before you get all angry, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I feel awful, and I know, I'm such a bad person!<br>Thank you for the awesome reviews and stuff- I do honestly love you guys! In a totally completely friendly way...  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	18. Salvatore, As In Saviour

**Chapter 18. **

**Edward's POV. **

I sighed as I heard Elena and Jacob apologise to each other. In all honesty, _she _had nothing to apologise for.

The couple made up with a kiss and I tried my best to block the sounds from reaching my ears; I did not appreciate my sister kissing a dog. Literally.

Then my ears picked up on another sound from the distance; running. But this person was running at a supernatural speed, meaning only one thing... there was a vampire running towards our house. But... who? Why? I found I couldn't hear their thoughts at all, which was both a disturbance and an annoyance. There is only one person ever been able to block my thoughts, and that was Bella.

As for the who... it couldn't be anyone in our family. They were all hear, anxiously waiting for Elena's conversation with Jacob to end. I couldn't help but notice Bella had returned inside, looking more than a little upset. Much as I would have loved to make her feel better right then, the sound seemed to have reached the ears of the others and they glanced at each other, surprise and confusion written clearly on their faces.

_Is that a vampire? _- Emmett.

_That must be a vampire, no one else can run at that speed. But who...? _Jasper trailed off making estimates and guesses in his mind. Everyone's thoughts revolved around the same thing at that moment- well, everyone's thoughts who could hear the intruder whom should arrive here in mere seconds.

'Elena!' Alice suddenly cried, running out and pulling both Elena and a reluctant and furious Jacob inside. Why she brought the dog in, I am not sure. Maybe she just didn't want to upset her new little sister.

'What? What's wrong?' Elena demanded after seeing all of our faces.

We all glanced at each other.

'There's a vampire coming to this house.' I explained coolly.

Both her and Bella gasped, and Jacob growled.

'Who?' she breathed, clutching Jacob's arm even tighter. Ugh.

'We don't know.' Jasper admitted, for which he looked quietly angry. Or maybe he was picking up on the emotions of others.

'How do you- oh. You can hear it?' she asked, eyes hooded.

I nodded.

'I think it would be wise if Elena and Bella were partially hidden, especially after our last encounter with other vampires, right, Edward?' Carlisle suggested. I knew he was referring to the 'incident' with James, Laurent and Victoria. Yes, he was right. It would be safer to avoid an incident like this.

'Right.' I echoed out loud for the benefit of the others.

'He's coming!' Alice exclaimed.

'Get behind me.' Jacob growled to Elena, pushing her behind him, apparently much to her annoyance. She tried to move forward again only to be held back.

_Stupid over-protective guys, _she grumbled in her head.

**Elena's POV. **

There was another vampire, of which variety none of us were sure, heading over to the Cullen house. I was fine with that- I'd probably faced worse.

But what I was not okay with was being pushed aside like I was a doll who needed to be protected like crazy or something.

Stupid over-protective guys.

The door burst open and a figure blurred straight past us- whoa. If you're going to break into our- I mean, the Cullen's house, you should at least have the guts to show your face after doing it.

'Catch me if you can.' the voice taunted, and my head whirred with the familiarity of it. It couldn't me, it couldn't be, please don't be...

Damon.

It was Damon. Of course! Why couldn't he just stay away, just leave me alone? Jeesh!

'What are you doing?' I demanded.

He slowed but didn't stop and Jacob growled. 'Who is this?' he demanded.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe I would wake up and this would all be a dream...

'It's not a dream, Elena.' Edward told me quietly.

'Who _is _it?' Jacob asked more forcefully.

'Someone from my old life...' I said, not knowing what else to say.

'_Who_?'

'Damon!' I yelled. Not to Jacob, or anyone else apart from the vampire himself.

He whirred behind me and I whirled instantly. Yes, it was definitely him. In all his glory.

Stood there, just... looking at me.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, trying to put as much strength into my voice as possible. I felt Jacob begin to shake beside me and put a comforting hand on his arm as the rest of the Cullen's growled and adjusted protectively around me.

'Looking for you, of course.' he said like it was obvious.

'I don't want you to look for me.' I told him, anger tinting my words a furious red. How dare he come here and say he was looking for me, even after I made it pretty clear I didn't want to be found?

He cocked his head to the side and frowned, in a way similar to... to when he first came to Mystic Falls. Oh, god. Bonnie had been right.

'I can't read your mind.' Edward observed, I think to steer the subject away from me. I sent him a mental thank you and, from his small smile, I think he heard it.

'Because it's impossible... I can't smell your blood.' Damon observed in turn and I rolled my eyes, but I was grateful to not be involved in the conversation and leaned back into Jacob's arms.

Damon eyed me with a look of actual hurt but quickly looked back at Edward.

'I'm a vampire.' Edward said simply.

'And so am I.' Damon said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Rosalie snorted and glared at Damon.

'So what are you doing here, other than stalking our sister?'

'Sister?' Damon asked me, raising an eyebrow, back to seriousness.

'Yes.' I told him in my best intimidating voice, for as much good as that did.

Jacob clutched me closer. I was grateful to see that the shaking wasn't very strong. That meant he wasn't going to turn, right?

'You don't want to mess with us.' Emmett warned.

'Oh, and why is that?' Damon asked with a cruel smirk, and my heart fell. I hated that smirk, I hated all this. I hated that he couldn't just let me get on with my life here.

But, try as I might, I found that I couldn't bring myself to say that I hated Damon. Because I didn't, and that was the worst thing. I still cared about Damon, and that's what made all this ten times worse.

'Please go.' I whispered, finally accepting that I didn't sound threatening and not even bothering to try.

Damon looked at me and moved forward, but then he seemed to stop himself and stepped back, his eyes cloaked and emotionless.

'I'll be back.' he promised before whooshing away.

I let out the breath I'd been holding in a cry of anger and frustration, burying my face in Jacob's shoulder as I felt tears burn in my eyes. No. I would not cry for Damon, ever.

'Elena...' Jacob whispered into my hair, and I found myself wondering what the hell I was thinking, thinking it would be so easy to get away from my old life in Mystic Falls and start again with this new one, thinking Damon would just let it go, thinking he wouldn't track me down and confront me. Could I blame him? If someone I loved left without any explanation, I would probably track them down to ask them why the hell they did it, too.

'No. This is not your fault, Elena.' Edward growled suddenly, obviously reading my thoughts.

I let out a strange, horrible half sob-half laugh into Jacob's warm, comforting skin and said bitterly, 'Isn't it?'

'No.' Alice said firmly.

'His fault all the way.' Rose growled, and I looked over at her to see that she was still glaring at the door Damon had just left from.

I found it strange he would do all that and then just... leave. Without any explanation, just a threat.

Or maybe it was a promise.

**Damon's POV. **

It hurt, to hear the words straight from Elena's mouth. That she didn't want to see me, didn't want me to come after her. It hurt more than I could stand to know she had moved on, in more ways than one. Sister? Family? Vampires? And who was the _boy _she was all curled up with? I growled to myself at the memory.

Thinking back, I shouldn't have given up so easily just because she _asked_. It completely ruined my tough guy demeanour. A pity- I'd had that look down to a T.

And she was stupid, too- to think that just by switching cities and surrounding herself with more vampires that she wouldn't be found. And what about Klaus? Did he not cross her mind when she left her home?

I would stay here, I vowed to myself.

Stay here and do whatever was necessary to get her back to her home.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! ;) Sorry about the wait for this chapter! Been writing it all weekend, and was extremely busy.  
>I hope you liked this chapter. I hope the Damon-Elena-Cullen encounter was up to your high standards- I can't help but feel like it wasn't. I hope you liked it, anyway!<br>I really wanted to bring Damon into the story, so I hope it wasn't too soon for you guys. Hey, chapter 18 isn't really too soon, is it?  
>Ah, chapter 18! It's hard to believe that I've gone through another 14 chapters already. Next thing you know, I'll be on chapter 59 and the story will be nearly finished!<br>Thank you for the awesome reviews, you awesome people. I'm glad you like the story! You rock!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	19. Transformation

**Chapter 19. **

**Elena's POV. **

I took a deep breath to steady myself as the reality of the situation finally sunk in. Damon was here.

Ah, hell!

'I thought you said your vampires needed to be invited in, Elena.' Carlisle's ever calm and reasonable voice broke through my panicky thoughts and I considered that, remembering something Stefan once said to me regarding it all.

_We only have to be invited in if the place belongs to a _living _person. Vampires and dead people don't count, _he'd said.

'They do,' I said slowly, 'But only to a place belonging to a living person. Vampires and dead people don't count. No offence.' I added hastily.

Jasper smiled ruefully at me. 'Darlin', don't think you're offendin' us by saying that. We _are _dead.'

I felt another blush creep over my cheeks and grinned apologetically. 'It still doesn't sound polite.'

He brushed it off with a casual wave of his hand. 'Politeness is overrated.'

Alice frowned at that and gave his arm a small tug. 'Says you, Mr Southern Gentleman.'

He grinned sheepishly at her and gave her a kiss and I looked away, feeling like I was intruding on a serious moment.

'Ignore the love birds.' Rosalie snorted, probably sensing my discomfort.

'I plan to.' I groaned playfully, giving a small smile to show I was joking. They chuckled and I turned to look at Jake after noticing his silence ever since Damon left.

'You okay?' I asked.

'Fine.' he muttered in a strained voice. I was confused for a moment then I understood.

'You want to speak outside?' I asked, concern touching my voice.

'Not really. But it's better than being in here- you vampires _reek_.' he sneered, and I frowned. Okay, yes, he was uncomfortable, but...

'Same can be said for you, _dog._' Rosalie growled in turn, and I rolled my eyes, though inside I was raging. They shouldn't insult each other like this. Although I kind of new I was secretly just mad that they'd called _my _Jacob a dog in that tone. Calm it, Elena, calm it...

'You have to remember Jacob and Elena are Imprinted. She's not exactly very happy that you're calling each other names.' Edward chimed helpfully and I gave him a grateful smile.

'Thanks.' I whispered, well aware everyone else could hear it.

'Any time.' he replied, planting a kiss on Bella's head. I looked back at Jake and smiled reassuringly at him.

'Come on.' I murmured, planting my own kiss firmly on his lips. That was good- it showed that I was dominant, right? Or did it just make me look clingy and possessive? Jeesh, I was not good at this. Maybe I'd just stick to being a wall flower from now on.

Or maybe not.

**Jacob's POV. **

I tried my hardest not to breathe. Breathing would make me smell more of the disgusting vampire smell, making me even more angry than I already was. It was a true miracle I hadn't already transformed. Maybe it was Elena- she just had this effect on me. She was amazing.

She pulled me by the hand outside and I was grateful when the cool night air hit us. A light drizzle had started, and by now most girls would be squealing and covering their hair with anything in sight. But not Elena- she was fine with it. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the rain. That was refreshing; I liked girls who could be themselves and be calm in any situation.

Or maybe I just liked Elena. It was hard to tell, since she was pretty much my everything now. She was everything that I liked, everything that I wanted...

'Stop shouting your lovesick thoughts at the world.' Edward yelled at me just before Elena slammed the door shut with a sigh. I clenched my eyes shut. Count to ten, Jake, count to ten...

'Counting to ten?' Elena guessed, bringing me back to the present, where everything was okay as long as I was with her.

'How'd you guess?' I chuckled, opening my eyes and having to blink at the breathtakingly beautiful smile on her face.

'I could tell. And plus, you were mouthing the numbers.' she admitted with a sheepish grin and I laughed. She joined in with the laughter and the sound was so delightful.

'No wonder I can never keep my thoughts to myself.' I joked, putting a hand on her cheek.

She smiled again and closed her eyes, her face automatically moving into my palm. She took a deep breath and murmured, 'I like this.'

'Me, too.' I admitted. I did- it was nice, just being with Elena.

'I like you.' she continued. The remark was so simple, but it pierced me like a dagger- no one had ever said anything as simple and straight forward as _I like you _before. The sentiment was childish, yes- but it was so nice to hear someone say it about me. Especially if that someone was the love of your life.

The love of my life? Whoa. Did I really believe Elena was the love of my life?

The answer to that was a simple yes- I did.

**Elena's POV. **

Automatically, my face leaned into Jacob's palm and the warmth it radiated. This felt so nice. I could stay like this forever- despite the rain, despite the darkness, despite everything... despite Damon. I took a deep breath, breathing in Jake's delicious musky scent.

'I like this.' I murmured before I could stop myself.

'Me, too.' he said, and I heard the smile in his voice.

'I like you.' I continued hastily, not quite sure how he'd react.

It was a long time before he responded, and my heart fell. The only thought running through my mind was _oh, no_.

'I like you, too.' he finally said and I only realised I'd been holding my breath when I let it out in a rush.

'Not just because of the Imprint. You're just... wonderful.' I sighed, moving my face so I could look at him. He was grinning and waggling his eyebrows, and I scowled playfully. 'Shut up.'

He raised his free hand defensively. 'Didn't say a thing.'

I rolled my eyes and sighed again. I knew I was ruining this ever-perfect moment, but I couldn't help myself. 'So Damon's back.' I said.

I could almost see the walls spring straight back up around Jake. 'Yeah, he is. Maybe you should tell me about that.'

I sighed and told him everything; all about my life and stuff. When I finished, he was shaking again. Bad. I put a hand on his chest, hoping to soothe it like I had before, but he continued. Oh, god.

'Jake?' I asked, hating how vulnerable and scared I sounded.

Rose chose that moment to burst the door open and pull me inside, leaving Jacob out there.

'Is he transforming?' I asked, panicked. If he was... well, I hadn't ever seen that before. But if everyone was being so damn cautious about it, it mustn't be a good thing, right?

'Yes.' Alice said gravely. She must have heard everything; everyone must have. Weirdly, I didn't feel awkward of embarrassed about that like I would have been with Stefan. I don't know, I guess Jake was just different.

That was definitely a good thing.

'_What_?' Bella shrieked, springing into action and trying to run past the human- uh, vampire- barrier Edward and Jasper had made to block the door.

'You can't go out there.' Edward told her softly. He looked up at me. 'You can't, either.'

Before either of us could respond I heard a loud rippling growl from outside and cringed away, sinking back. Was... was that Jake? My Jake?

Bella let out a groan and I swallowed my fear, marching straight up to my vampire brothers.

'Let me past.' I ordered. Bella was staring at me in disbelief. I knew that, but I didn't care one bit. I was going to see my Imprint, my wolf.

Jasper shook his head. 'You can't go out there, he could kill you.'

I swallowed hard. 'I don't care.'

'Well, we do.'

'Please.' I pleaded, meeting each of their golden eyes, which I now noticed were a few shades darker than yesterday. Oh, right, hunger and stuff. Of course.

Jasper and Edward exchanged looks, and I sighed impatiently.

'No.' Edward growled.

'They're Imprinted. Will he really hurt her?' Jasper asked rhetorically, and I smiled at the reason in his voice.

'Sam hurt Emily.' Edward shrugged. 'Even if he doesn't mean it, it can still happen.'

'What if we go out with her to make sure she gets inside before he can hurt her?' Jasper persisted, evidently taking my side. My smile grew wider, and I was pleased. No, I wasn't normally the type of girl to gather troops for her side of the army and get all happy when her side was winning, but right now Jake was the most important thing, and that surprised me.

'What if you get hurt?' Emmett argued from the other side of the room, crossing his arms over his chest. I frowned. Yes, what if they _did _get hurt?

'He's right.' I told them, 'Let me just go out.'

'Elena...' Edward shook his head helplessly. 'We'll be a millisecond behind you.'

I smiled happily and moved past them and opened the door, mentally preparing myself for whatever 'monster' I might be faced with.

**A/N: Jacob/Elena scene inspired by Beyonce singing What Goes Around Comes Back Around at Glastonbury in the UK. How amazing was she, for everyone who watched it? :D  
>Anyway, here's the chapter. Really hope you guys liked it!<br>I'm so glad for all your reviews, and I'm glad you like it so far. You. Rock. Literally.  
>Love you lots like electric shocks!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo  
><strong>


	20. My Wolf

**Chapter 20. **

**Elena's POV. **

I was actually kind of... pleasantly surprised.

I saw wolf-Jacob growling and... okay, he was tearing apart a tree trunk. That wasn't exactly something to be pleasantly surprised about, but hey, at least that tree trunk wasn't someone's head. And... he was beautiful. Even angry and snarling, he was simply beautiful.

His fur was the colour of his skin and like his hair- all russet and shaggy, and you just wanted to run your hands through it. Then his head snapped towards me and time seemed to freeze. He paused in ravaging the wood (um.) and stared me straight in the eye. When he started to move toward me, it didn't feel like I should step back. Even if it did, I wouldn't- I couldn't move. His wolf eyes were exactly like his human ones and at that moment, I was so happy he was _my _wolf.

He growled and I swear it was like he was trying to say something. Maybe he was.

'Jake?' I whispered.

He let out a little wolf yelp and ran away, and yes, I admit- I started to run after him. I knew it was dangerous to run after an angry wolf, but I did because that little yelp sounded do... pained. Or was it guilty? One of the two.

'Jacob!' I yelled, more forcefully this time.

But then Jasper caught up to me with no effort at all.

'Stop!' he yelled, enclosing me in ice cold arms and physically restraining my from running after my love.

Whoa, my love? Where'd that come from?

I guess it was true.

I realised I probably couldn't break out of Jasper's vice-like grip, nor could I outrun him. So I let myself relax until he finally released me, and I slumped.

'He's angry.' I stated.

'Yes.' Edward said simply.

'Very angry.' I continued.

'Yes.'

'Because of me.'

'No, Elena. Not because of you- because of the people who hurt you. Jacob could never be mad at you, you're his Imprint.' Edward smiled reassuringly and I sighed.

'But... well, okay. Thanks. I'm, uh, tired; I should get to bed.' I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. No, I wasn't embarrassed that I ran after Jake and had to be physically restrained. What I found awkward was that my two non-blood brothers had both heard and seen some very emotional exchanges between me and my wolf.

'Yes, that's a good idea. I'm going to drop Bella off now, too... so, goodnight.' Edward said before walking off into the house, leaving me and Jasper.

'So you love the wolf.' he stated with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes playfully and swatted his arm.

'I only just met _Jacob_.' I stated, putting emphasis on his name- I really hated it when the Cullen's called him the popular names of Dog, Wolf or Mutt.

'Okay, calm down. But don't deny it.' he smirked. 'I can feel love coming off of both of you.'

I blushed. 'Uh, oh, right. Thanks for reminding me that my every thought _and _feeling is being watched by the vampire brothers of Forks.' I joked, grinning.

He shrugged, chuckling. 'It's not exactly something I asked for. Though I have to admit, it comes in pretty useful at times.'

I laughed in agreement and we started to walk back to the house. 'Like when?' I asked, curious. It was a cool power, but I'd never imagined it helpful... no offence to Jasper.

'Well, for calming people down. You ever been in a murderous rage?'

I nodded, grinning.

'Well, I can stop the crazy people around me from _actually _murdering someone in there murderous rage. Feeling depressed? Say hello to Mr Happy. Stuff like that.' he smiled to himself. 'Funny how I can balance out the emotions of everyone except myself.'

'That must suck.' I agreed.

'I'll forgive the pun.' he teased. I took a deep breath when we reached the door. Okay, it was silly, but I felt like I might seem a little stupid. I wasn't ashamed of my love for Jacob, but by god, I was ashamed of my own stupidity.

And there was plenty of _that _to be ashamed of, for sure.

**Damon's POV. **

I glanced down at my beeping cell phone and grunted, hitting the _ignore _button. Again. For the seventh time.

'Give it a rest, Stefan.' I grumbled under my breath, taking another swig of whisky then setting the bottle aside and smiling at Karen.

'So can you do it?' I asked, looking into her green eyes, compelling her to say yes.

'Yes.' she said in a dull tone.

I smiled at her. 'Good. Now repeat to me what you have to do.'

'I will go to Forks High School and befriend Bella Swan and the Cullen family, and find out about them.' she monotoned.

'Good girl. Now go home. Wouldn't want mommy and daddy wondering where their darling daughter was, would we?' I grinned as she bounded off.

Some would think I was being a little melodramatic... but myself, I preferred to think of it as protective. I didn't want my Elena getting mixed up with bad vampires. Yes, I was a bad vampire... but I didn't count. And these Cullen's were strange. I hadn't smelled any blood in them- not human blood, vampire blood or even animal blood. That was wrong. And their eyes were just plain freaky.

I rolled my eyes as my phone started beeping again and I moved my finger to press ignore, but then I noticed it wasn't Stefan calling (for a change). It was Alaric. Why not humour the human?

'We're sorry, the person you are calling is currently not operating.' I drawled, purposely mixing up my words to make myself sound more drunk than I actually was. I could practically see Ric roll his eyes,.

'Are you drunk?'

He actually sounded pretty serious, so I dropped the facade and said a serious, 'No.'

He sighed in relief and I frowned. Oh, come on, I wasn't _that _bad. Was I?

'Damon, where the hell are you?' he demanded.

'I'll give you a clue- it's a stupidly named town in Washington.'

He hesitated, then said, 'Another clue.'

I rolled my eyes. 'And Elena's here.'

I heard his gasp and grinned wickedly. Okay, maybe it shouldn't give me so much pleasure to hear someone sound so horrified and shocked, but it did. Elena's leaving changed something in me, twisted it so I was back to the psychopathic monster I was before her influence changed me into a better man.

'You can't just go after Elena, Damon!'

'Too late.' I chuckled.

'You need to get back to Mystic Falls. _Now_.'

'Why should I? The fun here is just beginning, my friend.'

'No, I don't mean because your selfish desires might hurt someone, though that's another reason you should get back. I mean because Elijah's only back.' he explained, sounding annoyed.

My frown came back even deeper than before. 'Seriously?'

'Yeah.'

I hesitated. I didn't want to go back, but if Elijah was there... I would be of no help to Elena back here. And besides, how did I know they weren't playing me to just get me to stay the hell away from Elena? Either way, the better outcome would be from me staying here. With Elena.

'No. I'm staying here.'

'No, Damon! You need to get back here and-'

'And what? Leave Elena here unprotected?'

Maybe those other vampires would claim to protect her, but I wasn't going to trust them until I knew they were for real. If they were. They probably weren't.

I heard Ric's inner dilemma over the phone. Should Damon come back and protect us, or stay there and protect Elena?

'So it's settled then.' I said smugly, though he hadn't actually said that. Ignoring his protests, I said, 'Bye bye, now.' and hung up.

So, Elijah was back. This changed things.

I promised myself that, no matter what, he would not get his hands on my Elena.

Ever.

**A/N: There it is!  
>I'm so sorry about the wait- it must have seemed like I abandoned you! I didn't, I promise. I've just been so busy with 1) other stories, 2) homework and school, and 3) finding inspiration for this chapter! It took my three days to finish this- a new record. ;)<br>I hope you guys liked it. I don't think it was my best work, but if you like it, that's great. :D  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock my lack of socks!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	21. Jealousy

**Chapter 21. **

**Bella's POV. **

'I'm sorry about all this, Bella. I'll take you home in a few minutes.' Edward told me in his lovely, soothing voice.

It was crazy. It was all just crazy. This whole situation was crazier than when I'd found out what Edward was, even crazier than when he'd left me. Damn it, Elena and Jake were Imprinted together and Jake had just freaked out, because of the things that had happened to Elena and that Damon guy who'd come back... for Elena, of course...

Damn it!

I was partly freaking out, even though I knew I shouldn't be. After all, Jake wasn't mine to be jealous of, right? So why was I insanely jealous?

I hadn't even figured out my feelings yet, and.. and there they were, having private conversations and being so protective of each other that Elena took action on the name-calling and that Jake transformed out of anger at the people who hurt Elena- or so Edward told me. And I trusted Edward, more than anyone.

And then there was the vampire from Elena's old life, Damon Salvatore. He came back, _just for her_. I don't even know why the hell I was jealous of that. Certainly not because of Damon specifically, just that... just that he was willing to do that, for _her_.

'Bella.' Jasper hissed to me and I looked at him questioningly. 'Keep your _feelings_ under control.' he seethed, and I was taken aback. None of the Cullen's- save for Rosalie- had ever hissed or snapped at me before, ever.

'I-I'm sorry.' I mumbled, ducking my head so my hair would cover my furious blush.

'Jasper.' Edward said firmly, and I looked up to see Jasper nod apologetically and squeeze Alice's hand.

'I'm sorry, love.' Edward murmured into my hair, and I smiled at the sweet coolness of his breath in my hair.

'What's going to happen now?' I asked, referring to Elena and Jake and the current... situation.

'I don't know.' Edward admitted, and I turned my head up to look at his perfect face.

'I'm sorry about all this.' I told him. I didn't know why I was apologising, but it felt like I had to.

He chuckled softly. 'Why are you sorry? There is no reason for you to be sorry at all, my Bella.'

'Nor is there reason for anyone to be sorry.' Carlisle said firmly, and both me and Edward nodded.

Elena ran her hands through her hair, again. Though I knew it was wrong and it was definitely the last thing I wanted to be thinking right now, I couldn't help but notice how whenever I did that, my hair just looked messy and untamed, and when she did, it looked windswept and still as perfect as ever. I focused on sending warmth and friendliness Elena's way so Jasper wouldn't suspect that I was thinking jealous thoughts about her, again. I felt a wave of humiliation as I realised he had probably been feeling my jealousy all along, yet had the decency (thank god) to not point it out. Oh, no, I hoped Edward hadn't seen into his mind and known the jealousy... oh, damn.

'Where is Jake?' I asked with furrowed brows.

Elena glanced around guiltily and Emmett ruffled her hair playfully.

_Calm calm calm calm calm... _I thought manically to myself. _Calm calm calm... _

'I don't know.' she admitted.

'Elena, darlin', there's no need for you to be feelin' so guilty at losin' him. You couldn't have gone after him.' Jasper told her soothingly, giving her a reassuring smile, to which she responded in turn.

'I'm sorry.' she apologised.

'Don't be sorry, honey.' Esme smiled warmly.

'Yeah, because it's not your fault _at all._' I said bitterly before I could stop myself.

**Edward's POV. **

I was shocked at the bitter words that had escaped my sweet Bella's lips. Could she really be accusing Elena...?

Yes, from her emotions in Jasper's thoughts, she really was. She had been all along, but I'd been hoping there was a way to make it untrue.

But why? Why was she feeling searing jealousy towards Elena, a jealousy she was trying so hard to fight? Why was she so conflicted?

'Bella...' Elena started then trailed off with a confused look. 'Are you accusing me of something?'

Bella herself seemed shocked she'd said the words. I loved Elena as a sister and I was in love with Bella, but if I were forced to choose, I would always choose Bella, though I admit it would be rather difficult. I didn't know why we all felt this pull to Elena, but the fact was that we did feel it and we were all perfectly happy to admit it.

'Forget I said anything.' Bella muttered, ducking her head again.

I decided I should check into Elena's thoughts.

_Maybe Bella's right. Maybe it _is_ my fault. Well, that still doesn't give her the right to point it out- not like that. She sounded so bitter. Maybe she does have a problem with me, after all. _She looked at me and frowned. _Edward Cullen, are you reading my thoughts? If you are, get the hell out of them! _She yelled mentally, playfully. I smiled a small smile at her and stroked my fingers through Bella's hair. Okay, maybe it would be harder than I thought to choose between my sister Elena and my love Bella.

Thank god that I would never have to do that.

**Elena's POV. **

I stared at Bella for a few more moments before deciding her head wouldn't resurface for a while and to just get over it.

'He'll go straight back to La Push, right?' I asked the Cullen's, uncertainty becoming uncomfortably clear in my voice.

'That's what I assume.' Alice said. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why she didn't have a vision, then I remembered that she didn't have visions with werewolves in. Wait a minute... why did she know yesterday that I'd Imprinted?

'Um, Alice? You know how you can't have visions with werewolves...'

She cut me off. 'I already know what you're going to ask, and the answer is this: I didn't see you Imprinting. I saw you coming home and telling us you had.' she smirked. 'I kind of cheated.'

I laughed. 'You kind of did, but I think I'll manage to forgive you, just this once.'

She giggled and I giggled and for a second, I was happy. Everything was all right and the troubles were forgotten.

But only for a second. Soon enough the moment passed as moments pass, and the worries and troubles all came crashing back down on my shoulders and I sighed.

'I'm sorry for all the trouble my presence has caused here.' I said sincerely.

They all looked shocked, and Rosalie spoke up. 'Elena, your presence has been nothing but good. Don't ever think you're causing trouble just because _some _people say you are.' she said, shooting a withering glare at Bella, who cringed away even more.

'Rosalie.' Esme chided, though she herself looked uncomfortable.

'Uh, thanks.' I murmured with a hopefully peace-bringing smile. Seriously, today was a day that I really did not want any arguments around me.

'So, Bella, are you ready to go home? It's late; your father will kill me.' Edward told Bella with a crooked smile.

She smiled half-heartedly and said, 'Attempt to kill you. I doubt he'd be able to.' so they got up, and they left.

'I'm tired. I should go to bed.' I announced with a bright smile. There was a chorus of 'goodnight, Elena!'s and I bounded off up the stairs, ready for bed, and anxious for a new day, a new start, a new chance with my Jacob, to begin.

**Stefan's POV. **

I heard Katherine sigh in my arms and shifted. Elijah was on the loose, and even Katherine was scared, though she would never admit it.

'Don't be afraid.' I murmured into her hair. I heard her give a grateful chuckle and mutter something about her never being afraid of anything. I didn't believe her, but I may as well humour her. I smiled and kissed her head as my thoughts unconsciously moved in the direction of Elena. Was I really so uncaring that she was gone?

The answer was, no. Of course I cared. I'd loved her for a long time. Maybe something in me still loved her...

No. No, Stefan, you can't let yourself be in love with two girls at once. You love Katherine, just leave it at that.

So I did.

I desperately searched for something else to think about and when my mind focused on Damon, I finally found that thing.

He still wasn't back, nor was he answering any of my calls, though he answered Alaric's. He was still in Washington, after Elena. That was not good news, especially now that Elijah was here, undoubtedly looking for the doppelganger sacrifice. What if he found out that Katherine was here, and Elena wasn't? What would he do? Obviously, he would do something bad to Katherine, then go find Elena and do something bad to her, too. No, he couldn't know about either of them. Katherine would have to hide, and, somehow, Elena had to know that she did, too.

**Damon's POV. **

I glanced at the time. 8:35. I never thought I'd say this, but I was anxious for morning to come around. I wanted my toy- Casey- to get her job done and to learn more about these _Cullen_'s. I just wanted Elena back. She's left me so confused after the kiss, and then she just left without thinking any of it through, and I _wanted her back_.

'Come on, dude, time to go home. You've had enough to drink.' the bartender told me, gesturing to the door. Oh, if only he knew. I looked into his eyes.

'You're going to let me stay here as long as I like, got that?'

'I'm going to let you stay here as long as you like.' he repeated, voice dull and blank. I smirked and gave him a wink before taking another swig of whisky.

**A/N: So there it was!  
>I hope you guys and gals liked it. I wrote this at the weekend when I had no internet, so there were less interruptions and, being honest, it was my one real source of entertainment, so I spent a bunch of time on just this one chapter. Sooo, I hope you liked it! :)<br>Thank you all for the amazing reviews, they really make me happy. And thank you for just reading it! You don't know how much it means to me!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	22. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 22. **

**Alice's POV. **

I watched after Elena as she bounded off up the stairs.

'I'm worried.' Emmett stated as soon as he knew she was out of earshot.

I sighed. 'I think we're all worried, Emmett.'

'I was getting jealous vibes from Bella.' Jasper told us, a frown line wrinkling his forehead. I frowned. Bella, jealous? Why?

'What the hell? Why is that little-' insert some creative cursing here- 'jealous? Of who, Elena? That little-' more cursing '-has no right!' Rosalie shouted, perhaps a little too loud. I heard Elena freeze upstairs and knew even without Edward here what she was thinking.

_Who are they talking about? _

'You're disturbing Elena a little bit.' Jasper said, obviously thinking the same thing as me, as usual. I beamed at him, feeling so much love for him in that moment.

'I'm going to go check on her. She's a little alarmed after that... _outburst_.' I gave Rosalie a pointed look and hurried off upstairs before she had a chance to respond.

I knocked gently on Elena's door. 'Elena? Can I come in?'

I heard her spring into instant action and a couple of sniffs. 'Uh, sure, come on in.'

I did just that and frowned when I saw her. She'd been crying.

'What's wrong, Elena?' I asked her. She was kitted out in her cute little pyjamas, with slipper boots and everything.

'Well, I kind of came here and ruined everyone's lives. That's pretty much it, but wouldn't you feel awful, too?'

I felt an unexpected surge of anger towards Bella for making Elena feel like she'd ruined lives, for implying that it was her fault.

'Alice, honey, calm.' I heard Jasper say downstairs and was grateful for a wave of calm rushing over me.

'Don't ever feel like you've ruined anyone's lives, Elena. You coming here? It was a blessing. You've changed our lives, yes, but for the better- only for the better.' I promised, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and offering a reassuring smile. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She laughed suddenly. 'You must think I'm pathetic.'

'No. You're just emotional. It'll pass.' I grinned. 'And those PJ's are really cute.'

She giggled. 'These old things? I practically had to dust my suitcase to find them.'

'They're cute.'

'And comfortable- see? Some things can work both ways.'

I smirked. 'And don't worry about Jacob like I know you're doing. He'll be fine. He had a lot to take in tonight, and he just got angry, like anyone would. You'll see.'

She smiled, and this time, it was real. 'I know. I can feel that he's calmed down now.'

I raised an eyebrow, still grinning. 'So, what, you're each other's empath now?'

She shrugged. 'Apparently.'

'Damn, that's handy.'

She appeared surprised but apparently shrugged it off. 'It is.'

**Elena's POV. **

Alice left my room a few minutes later after I assured her I would be fine. And I was left alone to ponder.

And ponder I did.

I shucked off my slippers and lay flat on my bed, staring up at the ceiling- someone had stuck what must be hundreds, if not thousands, of tiny glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, so it looked like I was really lay outside looking up at a beautiful starry sky. It was nice, and oh so comforting.

'Thanks for the stars.' I mumbled sleepily, knowing that at least one of them would hear me. And I was sure I heard someone- Emmett, maybe?- mutter a sweet 'You're welcome, Ellie.' back.

So, Damon was in town. That was bad- that was really bad. How could I convince him to leave without making him angry enough to turn me? And how did he even know I was here? How could he possibly have tracked me down after tried to hard to make myself relatively untrackable?

And, of course, there was Jake. My wonderful, amazing, beautiful Jake. Half wolf, half human, and currently on a furious rampage. A furious rampage that _I _caused. Okay, maybe it _was _the things in my past that caused it, but still... if I hadn't have told him, he would still be calm. But I couldn't have just ignored my past, and neither could he...

Oh, I just didn't know what to do!

And Bella didn't seem to be helping at all. That comment earlier? Yep, definitely bitter. And what was with Rosalie's little rant before? Something about _jealous? Of who, Elena? _

Why did those words instantly make me think of Bella? Bella couldn't be jealous of me- she had no reason to be. Rosalie must have been talking about someone else, right? But who?

I was so full of questions, and I didn't have nearly enough answers. I was stuck. I couldn't figure out what to do, and then after all this was figured out- if it ever would be- there was still the situation with Klaus and the sacrifice.

Damn! My life was screwed up!

**Alice's POV. **

It was as I was walking to my room that I was hit with the vision.

_****Vision****_

_I walked into the room to see Elena arm wrestling with Emmett, a huge grin on her face and a loud, booming laugh coming from Emmett. I smiled at the picture. _

_But something wasn't right- then I realised what. Elena's eyes weren't their normal gorgeous brown- they were a liquid golden colour. And her lovely tanned face was pale, so much paler than it usually was. She was a vampire- she was _our _type of vampire. _

_'Elena!' I cried, and she looked up at me with a dazzling smile. The sun chose that moment to shine through the glass and Elena's skin started to sparkle. So she was definitely a vampire. _

_The dress she wore was absolutely gorgeous- it contrasted beautifully with her now-pale skin with it's rich colour. She was also wearing a beautiful necklace- a locket. And that was all I knew. I couldn't even see it properly, all I knew was that it was simply beautiful, and it reeked of wolf. A gift? And, oh, what did her vampirism mean to her Imprint with the wolf?_

_I glanced around the room and saw Bella sat in Edward's arms, frowning- and, oh, no. She was a vampire, too. Her skin also sparkled and her wonderful brown eyes were a hard black. Obviously, she was hungry. She was staring angrily at nothing in particular. _

_Then I saw a blinding white light and was pulled out of the vision. _

_****End Vision** **_

Oh. My. God.

**Edward's POV. **

I walked with Bella up to her door. We had spent most of the journey in a silence that I couldn't place as either comfortable or awkward.

'Do you really believe it's Elena's fault?' I finally asked, breaking the silence.

She sighed and I automatically ran a finger down her pale cheek, frowning. She glanced up at me wearily. 'I do. I don't know why, but you know- if she didn't come here, Jake would be fine. She's great and all, but... you know?'

My frown deepened. 'If that's how you feel, I won't judge.'

'Thank you.' she smiled up at me. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too, my love.'

Charlie opened the door before we even reached it, his expression furious and his thoughts fuzzy with anger.

'Where the hell have you been, Bells?'

'Dad, I told you, I was with Edward...'

'For five hours?'

I frowned again. 'I am very sorry we held Bella up.'

'Damn right you are!'

'I'm sorry, Dad.' Bella said quietly, and her father softened a little.

'We both missed dinner, so I ordered a pizza.' he grumbled.

Bella grinned up at him despite the situation. 'Sorry.'

'Quit apologising and get in here. You're grounded enough as it is.' he said, ushering her in.

She gaped at him. 'Grounded? Again?'

'Bells, you never stopped being grounded. You just stopped caring that you were grounded.'

'Uh, right.' she said, shooting me an apologetic glance before hurrying inside.

'You, boy.' he said sternly, looking me in the eye. Well, more glaring me in the eye.

'Sorry, again, sir. See you soon..' I said, turning and walking away as fast as I could without showing him that I was a vampire. I drove off full speed.

Never, in my 100 years, have I faced something as scary and angry as Charlie Swan.

**A/N: There's the chapter!  
>Can I just say, all the pictures of the outfits from this and a few of my other stories are on my profile. Links, you know. Just saying! :)<br>Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter!  
>Gotta hurry off, so just a quick thank you for being you and for all the reviews, love you guys!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	23. Facing The Past

**Chapter 23. **

**Elena's POV. **

That night, it wasn't a nightmare that woke me up. It was something much more scary and definitely, completely unwanted.

It was Damon who woke me up.

He shook me hard so I awoke fully, and my eyes fluttered open, and I was surprised to see his beautiful blue eyes staring down into mine. To say the least, I was surprised.

I cried out and stumbled away- as much as I could, really, considering that I was in a bed.

'Elena! Shut the hell up!' he hissed frantically, but it was too late. Surely a Cullen would be on their way up... definitely, because Damon rolled his eyes at me and disappeared into the darkness of the shadows in my room. Damn, damn, damn...

'Elena! Are you okay?' Esme asked urgently, bursting into my room followed by Carlisle.

'Uh...' I had a feeling it would do no good to tell them about Damon. And really, would Damon hurt me? I didn't think he would. 'Bad dream. Sorry.' I lied, glancing down. I'd never been a god liar. I looked back up to see relieved smiles yet narrowed eyes. Surely their own smell would cover the weaker smell of Damon... right?

'Okay. Try to get some sleep.' Esme smiled and they backed out of the room, closing the door gently behind them. I let out a breath and my gaze snapped to the place where Damon had disappeared to. Damn it, why didn't Carlisle or Esme know he was there? Maybe they did, and they were covering it up... oh, who was I kidding. For some reason, they didn't know.

'You should be more careful.' Damon chided playfully, coming out of the shadows.

I frowned at him. 'And you should leave.'

'I don't plan on doing that, I'm afraid.'

I rolled my eyes impatiently. 'Why can't the others hear you?'

He shrugged. 'They're fasted and stronger than me physically- but I, and all other of _our type of vampire_, have much sharper senses and self-control.'

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

'I did my research.' he admitted.

This was it. Time to face my problems- no more whiny, _my life is so screwed up _stuff.

'Why are you here, Damon? A straight answer- _please_.'

He frowned for a second, but it was instantly replaced with his trademark smirk. 'Isn't it obvious?'

'No, Damon, it's not!' I was kind of struggling to keep my voice low. 'Can't they hear us?'

'Nope. I have a friend, she's a witch, and she's helpful. That's all I'll say.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I take it you're here for me, Damon.'

'Now, now, don't get too full of yourself, kitten. Though I _am _here for you. I want you to come back to Mystic Falls, but I also want answers. Like... who the hell are these people you're _living with_?'

I hesitated. 'Friends.'

'You know what would be nice? A real answer, Elena. Now tell me.'

I sighed. 'The Cullen's. Vampires, Damon, but you know that. You even know their strengths compared to your own, so why are you asking me?'

'I prefer to hear it straight from your mouth.'

'That's stupid.'

'You're stupid.'

'Gosh, Damon, I'd almost forgotten just how funny you really are.' I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

He put a hand over his heart. 'Oh, ouch. But seriously, you _are _stupid, Elena. Running away from Mystic Falls? Bad move. Moving in with a coven of vampires? _Suicide mission_!' he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

'The Cullen's are good pe- vampires. They only drink animal blood.'

He groaned. 'More freaks on the Stefan diet?'

I winced at the mention of Stefan. 'Is he still drinking animal blood?'

His tone softened and I swear he looked at me with some kind of pity. I didn't want pity, damn it!

'Yeah. God knows why- he's just as weak as ever. Except, you know...'

'He's with Katherine.'

'Yeah, that.' he smirked at me. 'Speaking of old, unimportant things... how about that kiss?'

My brow crinkled. 'What kiss?'

He frowned and I'm sure I saw hurt flash through his eyes. 'Seriously, Elena? How many guys have you kissed since you left? _Our kiss_!'

'Oh, that...'

'Yes. That.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'But I do.'

_Face your problems head on, Elena, face your problems head on... _

'You know what? Fine. But any hearts that break tonight- well, I'm not responsible.'

'Don't go thinking you'd break my heart by rejecting me.'

I knew it was harsh, but I couldn't resist saying, 'So you're saying you weren't upset enough to go on that little rampage after I left?'

He faltered and stared at me. 'You changed.'

'I didn't change, Damon. What are you talking about?'

'It's not a bad thing. You're more confident, not afraid to _really _say what you feel.'

'And that's different... how?'

'Forget it.'

'I plan to.' Then I realised what was happening- Damon was in my room. He'd made sure no one could hear us. 'You need to leave, Damon.'

He frowned. 'Why?'

'Because I want to sleep, and I doubt I'll get to do that with you hanging around in here and asking me stuff. And besides, we're not supposed to be on good terms.'

He spoke like I hadn't even moved. 'Who was that guy whose arm you were hanging off earlier?'

'You mean when you barged in and sped around the house trying to scare us all? Oh, yeah, his name was Jacob.'

'And Jacob is...'

I hesitated. Should I really tell him all this? 'Jacob is human, and a friend. Goodnight, Damon.'

'Goodnight, Elena.' he whispered, and he hovered over my face for a second as if contemplating whether to complete the journey of his face to mine. He finally settled on leaning down and planting a small, gentle kiss on my forehead before finally leaving.

And I tried to ignore the fact that I felt tingles on the place where his lips touched my skin.

**Damon's POV. **

I should have done more- asked more, revealed more, shown more.

I should have done more than just a kiss on the forehead. I should have kissed her on the lips and finally told her how I really felt. But no, I chickened out and left just because she asked me to.

She had some hold on me, and I was not too eager to release it.

'Shall I lift the spell?' Bree asked, coming up behind me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to give her a strange look.

She shrugged. 'What? Don't want the Cullen's getting suspicious when they suddenly can't hear their precious Elena breathing.'

I hesitated then sighed. 'Fine. But I might need it again soon.'

'That's no problem for me, honey. Goodnight.'

''Night.' I mumbled as she muttered a few spells and then left. It was too late, then. I couldn't change my mind at the last minute and turn back. I would have to wait until another night, or maybe even another day.

In truth, I would wait for any amount of time for Elena- even an eternity.

**Elena's POV. **

Surprisingly enough, I slept peacefully that night. No bad dreams- in fact, no dreams at all.

'You okay, Elena?' Rosalie asked me, coming to sit at the breakfast table. Just to watch me eat. Like that wasn't creepy or anything.

I realised I must have been spaced out. 'Uh, yeah, sure.'

'No nightmares?' Alice asked, handing me a plate of bacon and eggs. I looked down at it then tried an egg. Like all of the cooking, it was delicious. And it was an egg.

'Not even a good dream.' I smiled. 'I slept like a baby.'

'I know. We didn't hear a peep from you- we were getting worried.' Esme grinned.

I let out an unintentional sigh as I remembered the events of last night. Damon... oh, when would he ever learn? He'd out a spell on, so they probably wouldn't have heard me even if I was screaming, whether it be from a nightmare or some new torture method of Damon's.

What? I wouldn't exactly put it past him.

_Yes you would. You know he's changed, _a voice in my head said. I shook it off, annoyed, and glanced out the window at the grey sky and pouring rain. I was coming to believe this was a typical day in Forks.

'The weather's beautiful like this, don't you think?' Alice asked, sounding dreamy as she followed my gaze. I raised an eyebrow at her.

'It may be for you, but for us humans? Living. Hell.' I teased, finishing up my eggs and bacon and loading the empty plate into the dishwasher.

'Hey, you'd better hurry up and get dressed. School starts in a half hour.' Carlisle warned.

I groaned. 'Isn't there some law that says you can skip school if you have supernatural drama?'

'What drama do you have?' Emmett asked, amused.

I blushed. 'I kind of really want to go see Jake.'

And that did it. A silence fell over the room, and I couldn't escape the feelings of disgust that were practically radiating from the vampires- you didn't really need to be an empath to feel it.

'And on that note, I'm going to get dressed...' I mumbled, hurrying up the stairs. I hesitated when it came to picking out an outfit- I cared what I looked like, yes, but I didn't really have particularly nice clothes that were suitable for this weather. After a good five minutes, I decided I may as well just throw on an old checkered shirt, jeans and a beanie hat.

Ready for another torturous day of school.

**A/N: Aaaaaand, there's the chapter. Not much, but it'll do for now, won't it? :)  
>Hope you liked it, like I always do!<br>Thank you for your (hopefully) honest reviews, and for reading it, and being awesome, and such. ;D  
>And just reminding you guys- the outfits? The links are on my profile, so check them out if you want to see them!<br>AlisaPhenom XoXo**


	24. Ready For School

**Chapter 24. **

**Jacob's POV. **

'Jacob, you lost control last night.' my dad stated. Wow, dad, great. Way to state the obvious.

'I know.' I said simply.

'You could have hurt someone.' he continued, looking at me with a little disapproval in his old brown eyes. I sighed.

'Dad, I was mad, okay? I found out my Imprint had a whole load of cr-' he gave me a stern look, '_stuff _on her plate with her old life and everything, and I got angry. Yes, I lost control, and no, I won't let it happen again. Happy?'

'I will be when you eat some damn food and get dressed. Sam wants to meet you later on.'

I rolled my eyes. 'What is it about this time?'

He grinned at me, wheeling over to the counter to pour himself some coffee. 'Just the normal stuff, I assume. He'll probably announce your Imprint, too- not that everybody doesn't know already.' he teased, laughing when I scowled. 'And I'm pretty sure you'll be allowed to bring Elena, too.'

I instantly cheered up. 'I can?'

'Sure. It'd be nice for her to meet the pack.'

I smirked. 'Actually, she's already met some of them.' I smiled dreamily at the memory of our first meeting.

'Stop drooling, boy, and get dressed.' he snorted and I grinned, hurrying upstairs and throwing on some sweats. I didn't see the point in a shirt, since there was always a chance that I might unexpectedly phase. No point in ruining a good shirt, right?

**Elena's POV. **

'Good morning, Elena.' Bella said cheerfully when I got on the bus. I shifted in my seat.

'Good morning, Bella.' I replied, smiling warmly.

'And it's a typically beautiful day in Forks, right?' she said wryly, gesturing out the window. I laughed.

'I've come to learn that I should expect no more than this.'

'Wise words.' she teased, and I was pleased some of the tension from yesterday was lifted. Bella and Edward glanced at each other, exchanging smiles; Edward's full of pride, Bella's full of warmth. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jasper, who was chuckling.

'What?' I asked him dumbly.

He chuckled even more, and his chuckled turned to laughter. 'Mike Newton is getting jealous seeing you with us.' he laughed.

I giggled. 'Mike Newton can go find some friends.'

'Don't be so hard on him.' Bella grinned.

I laughed and then abruptly stopped laughing when I remembered Damon. I hadn't meant to let my thoughts go in that direction... oh, why was that, again?

'Elena!' Edward gasped.

Oh, right. _That _was why.

'That vampire came to you last night? Why didn't you tell us?' He demanded, face dark.

I glanced sheepishly round at the other Cullen's- Alice looked shocked, probably at not having seen it. Jasper looked worried. Emmett looked angry. Rosalie looked freaking furious. Bella looked confused.

'I, uh...' I trailed off, trying to think of a reasonable excuse, when I thought _Ah, to hell with excuses and lies _and said, 'I didn't tell you because I didn't want to.'

'Why didn't you want to?' Alice frowned.

I sighed. 'I don't know. I really don't. Maybe it's because you'd, I don't know, freak out. I promise you he didn't hurt me or anything- he just wanted answers.'

'How many answers did you give him?' Bella asked, chewing her bottom lip.

I hesitated. 'The right amount.'

'How many exactly is the right amount?' she demanded.

'He already knew about you, so I didn't tell him that.' I blurted. 'I just told him that I didn't want to talk about it, okay?'

'Talk about what?'

I faltered. 'Our... parting terms..' I whispered, and Edward nodded in understanding.

'The way you left things.'

'Yeah.'

'You didn't tell him about Jacob. Why?'

I shrugged. 'I didn't feel the need to give him any more information than he already had.'

'Makes sense.' Rosalie said before Edward could respond, and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

I opened my mouth to say more when I felt a buzzing in my pocket and fumbled around until I held it in my hand. I glanced at the caller ID and my smile broadened- Jake. I glanced back up at the others, grinning sheepishly.

'Sorry, I gotta take this.' I told them, flipping my phone open. Okay, I was a little uncomfortable that they could hear it all- but there was nothing I could do, so I'd have to deal with it.

'Hello?' I asked, just feeling the polite urge to say it.

'It's me, Jake.' he answered, and I heard the smile in his voice.

'Hi, Jake.' I said, and heard Rosalie groan.

'Hey, Elena. Where are you right now?' he asked.

My brow furrowed. 'On the way to school... why? Where are you?'

'Great! I'll come meet you.'

'Wait, don't you have school, too?'

'I, uh, don't go to school.' he said sheepishly.

'What? You... how the hell are you educated?'

'I used to. Now I just... I just don't.'

I grinned. 'Great. Then come meet me, sure.'

I heard his tone brighten. 'Be there in ten minutes!' and he hung up.

I smiled to myself, then remembered the five vampires and single human who had been listening to my conversation and sighed.

'So, uh, yeah. You heard that, right?' I questioned.

'Yeah, we did.' Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes.

I rolled my eyes playfully. 'Good, so I don't have to explain myself?'

Jasper chuckled. 'I have a feeling you'll be having to explain yourself for a very long time.'

I beamed at him innocently. 'I hope the meaning of that isn't as bad as the sound of it.'

He shrugged. 'Let's hope you don't find out.'

Alice grinned at me from beside him. I glanced at Bella and she was smiling- was it just me, or did the smile look fake? Well, best to ask her myself.

'You okay with that, Bella?' I asked, and she blinked in surprise.

'What?' she asked lamely and Rosalie snorted, making a slow blush spread across Bella's pale face.

'Are you okay with me meeting Jake?' I asked her again, emphasising each word.

She sighed. 'Sure. Whatever makes you happy.'

Why did I hear an _I guess _on the end of that statement?

**A/N: Okay, so this really wasn't very long. Sorry about that. I was kind of in a hurry- needed a shower while writing this and didn't want to come back and make the second half of the chapter different to the first and I'll shut up forever now...  
>Hope you liked the chapter anyway! :)<br>Thanks for the amazing reviews, I'm so glad so many of you like it, and even if you don't like it, I'm so glad you have the decency to tell me in a review. :D Love you guys!  
>AlisaPhenom XoXo<strong>


	25. New Face

**Chapter 25. **

**Damon's POV. **

It was morning. Great. Elena's school would start in two hours... she would probably still be in bed now. I smiled fondly at the memories of having to wake Elena up of a morning when Stefan was gone.

Then I frowned, remembering that I couldn't let myself get off track. Elena was gone.

My toy would find out about those so-called Cullen's, yes... but I couldn't help but feel like I was missing out on the action. I wanted to know first-hand what they were doing, how they acted! And I hadn't missed how none of them had lapis lazuli on them- not one of them. Did they not go out in the sunlight? No, of course they did; they went to Forks High School, just like Elena did.

Forks High School... if anything, that school was the key. My information would be best gained from there, but I was too old to pass for a student...

But there was no one saying I couldn't be a teacher.

I smirked to myself as I sped to Forks High School. It didn't take me long at all to find out Elena and the Cullen's timetable and persuade the early-coming secretary into thinking there was a new English Lit teacher.

I found I couldn't wait to see the look on Elena's face come first period.

**Edward's POV. **

We each got off the bus and walked through the parking lot and, sure enough, the place stank of wolf. Not even our vampire smell would cover it- the disgusting wet dog smell completely masked any other, more appetising scents. I wrinkled my nose and Elena and Bella both looked at me questioningly.

'The wolf is here.' I sniffed, not missing how Elena's mouth straightened into a hard line and her jaw tightened- meaning she really didn't like what I'd said. 'No offence.' I added after an afterthought.

She smiled tightly. 'I get it- mortal enemies and such. But seriously, no more name-calling in my presence, got it?'

I saluted jokingly. 'Understood.'

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, which soon landed on the huge figure stood by a motorbike and she let out a little squeal. I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, but the huge grin remained on her face.

'Embarrassing moment- speak of it and you die. I'm gonna go talk to him- see you guys later!' she gave a cheerful little wave and we were all smiling after her as she bounded off to Jake.

I let out my breath.

'I don't like her hanging round with the wolf.' Rosalie said indignantly, pouting and sticking her chin in the air.

Emmett gave a crooked grin and slung his arm over her shoulder. 'None of us do, babe. But they're Imprinted- soul mates and whatnot. Gotta deal with it, haven't we?'

I glanced at Bella, who was watching Jake and Elena smiling and undoubtedly flirting with each other before pulling each other into a kiss. I felt a surge of pity for her. Maybe Jacob had been right- she loved him, too. But it was too late- Jacob was in love with Elena. And it was times like these that made me wish I could read my love's mind like I could everyone else's.

'Let's just go inside.' Jasper said, sensing Bella's conflicted emotions. My talent was definitely extremely useful- it was like I was the empath, like I was a psychic, not just Alice and Jasper.

'Okay.' she said absently, grasping my hand tightly as we walked in. Then we heard the gasps- but the people were gasping in awe. None of the others bothered, but I was curious, so I turned to look at what they were gasping at- and I immediately froze. There, in the parking lot, getting out of a red jaguar, was Damon Salvatore, smirking at everyone he passed.

'Look.' I hissed to my siblings and Bella, and they all turned. Rosalie snarled; Emmett growled; Alice tensed; Jasper froze, like me; Bella gasped.

'Is it him?' she asked.

'Yes, it is.' I said through clenched teeth. I noticed Damon had stopped smirking now and was looking in the direction of one particular couple with an angry expression: Elena and Jacob.

Damn it.

**Elena's POV. **

'Hey, you.' I smiled at Jake as I approached him.

He grinned at me. 'Hi.' he winked. 'Beautiful weather, right?'

I chuckled. 'The best.'

He leant down for a kiss and I happily obliged, satisfied with the perfect moment and the fireworks dancing on my lips as I pulled away.

He suddenly frowned and looked away from me, worrying me. 'About the other night...' he began, and I sighed in relief that it was only that and not something I had done wrong.

'Don't worry about it.' I said casually, smiling at him warmly. He grinned back.

'You know, if you ever get bored of this pathetic excuse for a school, you know where I'll be, right?' he teased, making me giggle.

'Sure. The reservation, right?'

He nodded and I felt a sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss him again- to feel his warm lips upon mine. So, ignoring the curious and hungry looks we were gathering, I pulled his face back down to mine and we shared another wonderful kiss.

But suddenly I felt someone standing by us, someone who was tapping their foot and cleared her throat impatiently. I felt a surge of annoyance towards Alice; why did it have to be now that she interrupted?

'Uh, don't mean to interrupt, but we have a situation..' she said uneasily, frowning.

'What is it?' I asked, alarmed. What situation?

She nodded her head ever so slightly to gesture behind her, and I looked over her shoulder and my breath caught at what I saw- _who _I saw. It couldn't be... could it?

'No.' I breathed as I watched Damon Salvatore walk into the school, not moving his glare from us. His glare made me remember to stay calm and focused and my fear turned to anger. 'What the _hell _is he doing here?' I demanded.

'Who? That guy?' Jake asked. 'Who is he?'

'The vampire from the other night.' I spat, wincing at how harsh my voice sounded. He growled and put a protective hand on my arm. I noticed how quite a few students were staring at the three of us as they passed- the new girl, the mystery guy and the Cullen. What a trio, right?

'What is he doing here?' Jake echoed my first question.

'We don't know, but we sure as hell need to find out.' Alice said, pulling me along with her. I glanced at Jacob as I straightened and began to walk away on my own.

'Call me later!' I called out to him before running with Alice back to the Cullen's, who were waiting for us by the school entrance.

I turned back to look at him one more time before we entered the building, but he was already gone.

**Damon's POV. **

No. That couldn't be _my _Elena, kissing another guy- the very _'Jacob' _who was at the Cullen house the other night, the one who smelled like dog. What the hell was that about?

_He's human; he's just a friend, _I thought mockingly. _Yeah, because that turned out to be true. _

Okay, so maybe he was human. But just a friend? _Friends _do not make out with other friends. So clearly, there was something more going on there.

Already.

I grimaced in anger and pain just thinking about seeing her with another guy, then seeing the ever-annoying Cullen girl run up to her, undoubtedly to warn her; about _me_, no less. There was no need- I would never hurt Elena. But I couldn't exactly say the same about her new _friends_.

**A/N: Okay, so it was another short chapter, I am sorry about that! :)  
>Hope you liked it! So, you guys have been saying that more action is needed- I really am trying to give it to you! If it's not working out, let me know. :') Because I'm ashamed to say action is not really my forte.<br>Thank you still for the reviews and for you reading it! Love you guys!  
>AlisaPhenom XoXo<strong>


	26. Professor Damon

**Chapter 26. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Keep calm, Elena.' Jasper warned, probably sensing my anger. No more fear and weakness, I vowed. Only anger and strength- anger and strength...

'I'm trying.' I said through gritted teeth, keeping my hands clenched and by my sides. Okay, so maybe anger isn't the best thing... I suddenly felt furious. Edward had told me that from what he heard from people's thoughts, Damon was the new English Lit teacher- and yes, it was the very English Lit class I had first period. Great. I heard the bell ring loudly, signalling that we needed to head for our first lesson of the day. Oh, great- simply wonderful. Note the sarcasm.

'Elena!' I heard my voice being called from outside the doorway behind us and my anger faded away- it was Jake's warm voice calling me. I spun around and, despite the situation, grinned when I saw him. I looked at Alice pleadingly and she sighed, though there was a small smile playing around her lips.

'Go to him.' she urged, and I immediately did so without hesitation.

'Jake.' I said when I neared him, still grinning like a dork. I should stop doing that... but really, I couldn't help it.

'Elena.' he said my name again, relief flooding through his voice, and I placed a hand on his cheek, marvelling at the warmth of his skin under mine, of the way it felt almost as if my hand was made to be placed upon every part of him...

I shook the thoughts away and smiled at him. 'In case you didn't notice... that bell that you just heard? Yeah, that means we're supposed to get to class.' I teased.

He grinned. 'I wasn't ready to leave just yet. And besides...' his expression darkened and I frowned at the change, 'That _leech _is here.'

Okay, I had to admit it- I didn't like that he called Damon a leech. Was that stupid of me? But yes... I felt a sudden protective urge about Damon, and I had no idea why. Maybe I still had feeli-

_No, _Elena! You can't have feelings for Damon- especially not now. Not with Jake, and the Cullen's, and everyone here taking care of me and protecting from me... right?

Right. Of course. Right.

'I'm pretty sure he won't hurt me,' I said thoughtfully.

'But I'm not, and I'm not about to risk letting either you or me get hurt because either one of us are a bad judge of character.' he said, looking deep into my eyes. It felt like his rich brown eyes were boring deep into my soul, burning a hole through all my fear and anger and bad feelings, making them turn to ash and blow away. I felt so deeply connected to him that, at that moment, the thought of ever losing him made me sick to my stomach.

'Then let's not get hurt.' I said lightly, the corners of my lips pulling upward into a soft smile. He attempted to smile back, but to me it looked more like a grimace and I moved my thumb in comforting circles over his smooth russet skin.

'If only it were that easy.' he mumbled, and again, he smiled- only this time, he really smiled. I blinked at the change in expression. 'Feeling adventurous today?'

I grinned. 'Let's just say I'm not really in the mood to play little miss Goody Two Shoes today.'

He laughed. 'I hear you. So, let's skip school.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Is that really a good idea?'

He chuckled. 'It'll take your mind off of all this bad stuff that's happening.'

'It might, but I doubt it'll help my future or anything. Hard as it is to believe, sweeping the floors at a fast food restaurant is not the ideal job for a teenage girl.' I muttered.

Amusement sparked in his eyes and his grin was wide. 'I don't think your whole life will be affected by skipping one day of school.'

I opened my mouth to argue further but no form of protest came to mind. So instead of arguing, I gave him a helpless look.

He sighed. 'Look. What if I let you spend half a day learning stuff, then I come get you at lunch break?'

I gave him a firm look and he groaned.

'Work with me here, Elena. Please? I really want to spend time with you- call it our first real date.' he smiled and I'm pretty sure my insides melted at the idea of a date with Jacob.

'All right, fine.' I said, but I knew that it would never take much persuading to get me to do anything in the world that might allow me to spend time with Jacob.

'Awesome.' he chuckled, and placed his hand on top of mine. 'But let's get back to a more serious topic now- leech boy.'

'Do you mind not calling him that?' I asked tiredly before I could stop the careless words from spilling from my mouth.

He frowned. 'Why? Feeling supportive of the parasite?'

I sighed. 'I just don't think it's the answer to your problems.'

He rolled his eyes, though I sensed affectionate playfulness behind the gesture. 'Fine. I'll call him _Damon _if it pleases you.'

But I knew it didn't please him. He spat the name out, his voice dripping with venom and hatred.

'That'll be fine.' I grinned, leaning in for a kiss, which he happily gave me.

After what I'm pretty sure was a few minutes, I reluctantly pulled away slightly. 'I have a class to get to.' I murmured.

He groaned. 'Are you sure you don't want to skip class _now?_'

I remembered that I had Damon now, and I was torn- of course I wanted to spend time with Jacob. He was pretty much my soul mate. But there was something in me that burned with an intense desire to see Damon more, and I was filled with a mixture of guilt and desire at the prospect. So maybe that was what made me say, 'I think I'll take my chances with education.' and give him one quick, light kiss before bounding off to English Lit class, filled with a new feeling of safety and confidence from my talk with Jacob.

**Jacob's POV. **

'Be careful!' I called after Elena as she jogged away to class, but she didn't respond. I frowned and sighed, wishing I had put on some form of control over my feelings for a few seconds, or at least enough to make me seriously convince her to be careful and stay away from the leech.

My frown deepened as I realised the didn't want me to call the leech a leech. Why? Why the sudden protective urge for _him_, and not a particularly big one for the Cullen's? Sometimes, my Imprint and true love made no sense- but, I suppose, that was one of the things I loved about her.

Yes, I did believe I loved her. No, I definitely loved her. She was my soul mate, the light to my dark, the one thing that holds me to the earth. She was my gravity and my sun.

Basically, I would do anything for the girl I had met a few days ago.

But Elena was truly amazing- it was like she could pull in anyone, even people she barely knew. Maybe it was a gift. She was just... Elena.

And that was probably the best thing about her.

**Elena's POV. **

It didn't feel right at all to look at Damon and see a smirking English Lit teacher writing on a board. He had called on me when I was late to class, and he wasn't particularly pleasant about it. I sighed remembering it.

I had entered the classroom ten minutes late.

He'd turned round and looked at me, frowning but showing harsh amusement in his eyes- had he heard the exchange between me and Jake?

'Ten minutes late, Miss Gilbert. That's hardly a good thing for your record. Take a seat.' he'd said, nodding to a desk at the front of the classroom. I desperately scanned around the room for another spare seat a little further away from him, but there were none. So I'd reluctantly sat where he'd made me after receiving helpless glances from Edward, Bella and Alice, the only three Cullen's (I found it easy to think of Bella as a Cullen) in the class.

'Oh, and less of the attitude. It's what you get after being ten minutes late from having a little talk with your boyfriend in the school halls.' he'd smirked, and I'd felt a slow blush creep across my cheeks as the class stared at me. I'd glared at his back as he announced his name to the class, and...

'Okay, class!' Damon called, clapping his hands together.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, blinking as I came out of my daydream and returned to the present.

'We have ten minutes left in the lesson. Do whatever the hell you want.' Damon said, waving his hand dismissively. I heard appreciative murmurs around the class, consisting mainly of, 'Dude, this guy is awesome' and 'Sweet!'.

I immediately went over to Alice, Edward and Bella.

'Are you okay, Elena?' Alice asked, concern clouding her inhumanly beautiful face.

'He makes me so mad.' I said, not caring that he could hear.

'I can see how.' Edward said darkly, glaring at Damon. I didn't have to turn and look at him to know that he was smirking. The girl at the desk next to us- I vaguely remembered her name as Jessica, a friend of Bella's- heard this and turned to us.

'How? He's the best teacher here!' she said.

I snorted. 'He's an ass.' I said loudly, smirking. I knew he could hear and Edward's chuckle told me that the smirk had been effectively wiped from his face.

Jessica giggled. 'You're crazy.' she said before moving away to go somewhere else.

Bella shook her head. 'He's got everyone under some kind of spell or something.' she said dubiously.

'Compulsion.' I said immediately. 'He must be using some kind of widespread compulsion on the humans. Clearly it doesn't work on vampires.'

Alice frowned. 'So why doesn't it work on you?'

I smiled and touched my necklace. 'This has vervain in it. Vervain stops them from compelling us.' I explained.

'How?' Bella asked.

I shrugged. 'I don't know. It just does, I guess.'

I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder and winced.

'Don't you think you've said enough, Elena?' Damon's voice asked, warning clear in his voice.

**Damon's POV. **

Here I was, looking to protect her, and Elena was off blabbing all about us vampires and how to protect from us. Seriously? She trusted these people enough with this information?

If only she knew I really _was _concerned for nothing else but her safety, her protection. Then maybe she would stop pretending to hate me and everything could be easier... like it had started to be before she left. No, like it _had _been before Katherine went and ruined her life by stealing Stefan.

But she didn't know that. Not yet, anyway. So I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

'Don't you think you've said enough, Elena?' I asked, warning clear in my voice. She slowly turned to look at me.

'That depends. Are you going to tell us anything more?' she asked innocently, and once again, I found myself impressed by her new found confidence. I raised an eyebrow.

'No, and neither will you.' I said firmly, and she shrugged my hand away and moved closer to the other vampires, who I noticed reeked of sickly sweetness and all had the same pale skin and golden eyes. And lack of blood. That was strange. They were referred to as Cold Ones.

'Why are you here, Damon?' she asked me, once again getting to the brunt of the subject.

'To check up on you.' I answered. It was a truthful answer- why the hell didn't she believe it?

Before I could respond, the annoying school bell rang, signalling the start of the second period- meaning Elena had to leave. I glared at the two vampires and one human before looking back at her, feeling my expression soften.

'See you later, Elena.' I smirked, watching her and her new _friends _hurry away.

**A/N: Soooo, what did you think? :)  
>Hope you liked it. I want you guys to know that Elena, Bella, Jacob and the Cullen's all see Damon as a bad guy, when really he's a good guy in disguise. Not many people seem to be getting that and are complaining that I'm making him out to be a bad guy.<br>And I want to thank fashionista1988 for helping me with the action part of my story! :) Thank you, you're a huge help!  
>And, of course, thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. :)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	27. First Date

**Chapter 27. **

**Elena's POV. **

I marched out of class, a strange emotion that I couldn't figure out twisting in my gut.

'Elena, slow down!' Alice called out as we and the rest of the school flooded out into the halls. Of course, Alice could easily catch up to me, being a vampire and all... but not in public. Well, she could easily speed walk, right?

She did so and caught up to me, frowning. 'Don't let him get to you.' she told me, the intention to comfort me clear in her bell-like voice.

'Easier said than done.' I grumbled, scratching the back of my neck.

Alice smiled. 'We won't let him hurt you.'

I sighed and turned so I could look into the golden eyes I once found so unnerving. 'It's not me I'm worried about.'

The next three periods flew by like a breeze; gym, math and history. By the time the lunch bell, all my bad feelings had vanished and were replaced with an excitement that made me almost breathless with anticipation.

'Finally, lunch. I couldn't stand another minute of learning about the Renaissance era.' Bella announced happily.

'Yeah. Mrs Church is kind of sounding like a broken record.' I agreed, grinning.

She laughed and looked at me. 'You know, you look pretty happy, considering...' she trailed off.

I chuckled lightly. 'Yeah, well, don't tell anyone, but I'm skipping the rest of the day.'

She frowned. 'Why?'

Okay, so should I tell her? I figured I may as well. 'I have a date with Jake.' I whispered.

Her eyes narrowed momentarily but then she smiled. Did it look forced? Of course. 'Good luck with that one.' she said as we walked out to the field through the parking lot.

I laughed. 'That bad?'

She opened her mouth to reply but instead of words, the sound of a motorbike engine roaring sounded and I whirled to see a sight that instantly made me break out into a huge grin; Jake, stood by his Rabbit bike.

Bella stood staring before she excused herself. I barely looked back as I ran to Jake and got on his bike and we drove out. I grinned as I felt the wind tossing my hair around my face.

'Where exactly are we going?' I shouted as we stopped at a red light. He turned to look at me and I saw the same grin was on his face that was undoubtedly on mine.

'It's a surprise!' he yelled back, and my laughter was drowned out by the sound of the engine roaring as it started again and we drove in the direction of La Push. Already, I knew the route well.

My arms were wound tightly around my Jacob's waist until the minute the bike stopped by the beach.

'Elena, you can let go of my waist now.' he said to me, laughing.

I grinned and tightened my arms. 'I know.'

**Bella's POV. **

Okay, so, great. Elena had skipped the rest of school to go on a date with the guy who, a few weeks ago, was competing with Edward for _my _affections. Okay. That's normal.

I knew it was unfair of me to want both Edward _and _Jake's love, but... well, I couldn't stop myself. A part of me craved the feeling of being wanted like that. And now... half of that feeling was missing.

And I sounded unbelievably selfish.

I caught up with Edward quickly, who greeted me with his beautiful crooked smile and a kiss. I kissed him back with force, and, as per usual, he pulled away before he had a chance to hurt me. I felt like screaming at him- _you won't hurt me! We're in school, damn it! _

So I sighed and smiled up at him. 'Did you know Elena's skipped school?'

He frowned. 'Why? Where is she?'

I raised an eyebrow. 'With Jacob.'

He rolled his eyes. 'At least I know he won't hurt her.'

'Why would he hurt her?'

'Because he's a dog. Literally.'

To my relief, the crooked smile was back.

'You should learn to trust Jake more.' I advised.

'In truth, I really am trying to- and I think it's working. He wouldn't ever hurt Elena, and they're both ridiculously in love.' he muttered.

'Let's just go eat lunch.' I mumbled, pulling him by his arm to the cafeteria so we could join Angela and the rest of the Cullen's. Angela usually sat with us now; she was like my human best friend.

'Aye aye, captain.' Edward joked and I chuckled.

**Elena's POV. **

I was content, sat on one of the sandy hills of La Push with Jake.

The sky had opened over us, the grey dispersing and the beautiful blue sky shone through. I breathed in a deep breath, relishing the sunshine on my face. It was rare in a place like forks. I was actually surprised it had stopped raining.  
>I turned to Jake, He was doing the same thing, but now he wasn't wearing a shirt. I couldn't resist- I took a peek at his chest and abs, he was so toned and muscular I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I blushed, still staring at him. We were having what you would normally expect in cheesy movies for a first date- a romantic picnic. But hey, I wasn't complaining. It was so nice to just be here, for the two of us to just be Elena and Jake.<p>

He had brought sandwiches, cheese, crackers, pie, and he had sneaked some wine from his house as well.

I had to admit, I was a little nervous. I never normally went on dates; I wasn't the dating type in Mystic Falls. Of course, there was Matt, Stefan, and the awkwardness with Damon which wasn't dating but something inside me was sure that something was definitely there between us, but none of us ever actually went on dates- not real ones, anyway. Matt sometimes took me to the grill, and Stefan...

No, Elena. Stop thinking about other people- this is _your _date, _your _time with Jacob.  
>'This is beautiful.' I commented as Jake handed me a glass of red wine. I wrapped my hand around the slender cup and took a sip. The alcohol relaxed me instantly- before the accident with my parents, I'd been more of a party girl. Late night drinking had been something of my forte.<p>

And I was really looking forward to getting to know Jake better today.  
>'Why don't you tell me some more about yourself?' I suggested after another sip of the sweet wine.<br>'Well, it was around last year that I started to turn into a wolf-'

I interrupted him, smiling. 'I mean _you_. I want to know about you, boring stuff and all.'

He grinned. 'I've lived here all my life. My mother died in an accident when I was little- that's how my dad is, you know, in a wheelchair.'

I frowned. 'I'm sorry. That must have been terrible.'

He shrugged and his muscles tightened. 'You learn to deal with it. So, anyway, I pretty much grew up here with a boring life, until...' he trailed off, hesitating.

'Until...?' I pressed, folding my small hand over his large one.

He sighed and his expression darkened. 'Until the Cullen's came to town. That's what triggered the change in me- turned me into a wolf. It wasn't until they left that I changed, but it was because of their presence that the pack was formed and... you know.' he smiled and I grinned back, unfazed.

'You know... you're sort of beautiful.' I said, blushing at me dorky comment.

'And you're not so bad yourself.' he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. 'I mean it, Jake. Especially in your wolf form...' I said, biting my lip. Stop talking, Elena, _stop talking... _

But the words had already spilled from my mouth. I must sound so incredibly stupid...

'That's... nice to hear.' he said, clearly trying to contain laughter.

'Shut up.' I grumbled, stifling a smile.

He chuckled and brushed a loose strand of hair from my face. 'You're the beautiful one, Elena. The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. Even without this Imprint... even without it, I'd have fallen for you.' he told me seriously, gazing into my eyes.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say. Romantic stuff? Not my best topic.

'That's sweet, Jake.' I smiled warmly. 'I would have fallen for you, too.'

I inwardly cursed myself for being so awkward.

He grinned and took a bite of his sandwich. He had packed six sandwiches- just for him. He certainly had an appetite.

'Thank you for all this.' I said, gesturing to the food and the beach. 'It's wonderful.'

He smiled. 'I wanted to take you somewhere special, do something special... I've never really been on a date before. Not really. So I took you here, where I've had lots of memories... and were I plan to have more.' he grasped my hand tightly. 'With you.'

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Well, you certainly know how to impress a girl."  
>'Hardly. I've been slapped more times than you can count.' he replied, taking another bite.<br>I raised an eyebrow. 'Then you'd better be careful. I pack a pretty mean slap.' I warned jokingly.

He laughed and cowered away in mock fear. 'Please don't hurt me!'

I giggled, ripping a piece of crust from my own sandwich and throwing in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

'Well, this is a good sandwich. So I won't harm you... yet.' I teased.

He rolled his eyes, grinning. 'Just wait until you try the pie.'

'Good or bad?'

'Emily made it. It's good, trust me.'

I raised an eyebrow again. 'Who's Emily?'

He smiled sheepishly. 'Sam's Imprint.'

'Ah, Sam- the leader of the pack, right?'

'Yeah.'

'You know, you would have been a great leader. Muscles and all.' I teased.

He grimaced. 'I was kind of meant to be leader.'

'You were? Then why is Sam...?'

'I didn't want to be leader- too much responsibility.' he explained.

I nodded slowly. 'I can relate to that.'

'You can?'

I smirked. 'It's one of my many perks.'

He grinned. 'You _do _have many perks.' he said appreciatively and I smacked him playfully on the arm. We sat laughing together for a few seconds until I felt a big fat drop of water land on my nose. I frowned and looked up at the sky- so much for the sunny weather. I should have known it wouldn't last.

'The rain's starting up again?' I observed as a few more drops landed on us.

Jake shrugged. 'It's water. It won't do any harm. Besides, don't you like the rain?'

I rolled my eyes. 'I'd rather it be sunny.'

Then the rain really started- within minutes, we were nearly soaked.

I laughed. 'Beautiful day for a picnic!'

'The best!' he agreed, laughing with me.  
>Okay, maybe the rain wasn't so bad. Maybe the Imprint was messing up my judgement, but I had more fun than I'd had in a long time when I was sat with him, our faces turned up to the sky, scrunching up as rain pattered on our skin.<br>He looked at me again. 'What was your life like before all the freaky supernatural stuff happened?' he asked and I shrugged.

I proceeded to tell him everything – about my parents, the accident, the partying. All of it. My whole life was laid bare before him, and he listened patiently and intently. I smiled gratefully at him when I finished.  
>'Hey, I have something to ask you.' he said after a few seconds of comfortable silence.<p>

'What is it?' I asked, a little afraid he would ask something drastic.

It must have shown in my voice. He chuckled and said, 'Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. But there's a council meeting tonight- you know, for the wolves. Wanna come?' he asked.

I hesitated. 'Is that allowed?'

'You're my Imprint. Of course it is.'

'I don't like being a party pooper.'

He chuckled. 'From what I just heard, you're the furthest imaginable thing from a party pooper.'

I chuckled in agreement. 'Okay, I'll come.'

'It's a bonfire. Here, at the reservation. I'll pick you up at six.'

'Sounds great.' I said. Then I remembered something he said earlier. 'You said before that the Cullen's left. What was that all about? Did they come back?'

He cringed. 'They left Forks for a while after an incident with Bella- the blond male bloodsucker nearly killed her. So they left, and she was crushed. I... I thought I was in love with Bella back then, so I helped her through everything. Then they came back and they lived happily ever after... then I met you. I realised I never loved Bella as anything more than a friend. As soon as I saw you, I wasn't attached to this world with gravity any more- I became tethered completely to you.' he explained.

I nodded slowly. So that's why Bella had been a little off- but she was okay now, right? And she was with Edward anyway- she should be okay. I felt a little guilty that I'd been pretty much rubbing mine and Jake's relationship in her face, but it was done. I made a mental note to be a little more quiet about it from now on.

'I want to be with you, Jake.' I whispered quietly, rain dripping down my face and over the now wrecked food.  
>I hummed with electricity as I put my hand to his face.<p>

'I want to be with you, too.' he admitted, his brown eyes meeting mine.

'The food's all wrecked.' I told him, grinning.

He laughed and I felt his warm breath on my face. 'That doesn't matter.'

'But I wanted to try this amazing pie.' I pouted playfully and he laughed again.

'I think I love you, Jake.' I admitted in a whisper.

'I love you, too.' he replied, sounding much more confident than I felt. He leant closer and our lips meant in a scorching kiss that was over to quick. He pulled away, but I let out a small growl and pulled his face back to mine, engulfing him in another wave of passion.  
>I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.<br>Everything in side me wanted him. I was no longer tied to anyone else but Jake. He was holding me in place on this earth and I wanted nothing more. I knew we were going to consummate our relationship and there was nothing I wanted more. I felt complete.

**A/N: So, what did you think?  
>All credit goes to Fashionista1988 for writing the date part of this chapter and allowing me to edit it! Thank you, fashionista1988!<br>Hope you liked it! :)  
>Thank you for the awesome reviews, as usual. You guys rock, you know?<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	28. The Next Level

**Chapter 28. **

**Alice's POV. **

'She's safe.' I assured Jasper as we walked to biology together. He grunted an incoherent response and I giggled, planting an affectionate kiss on his pale cheek.

He smiled, and I was proud of how well he'd been doing around the humans lately. 'I didn't doubt it for a second. She can definitely take care of herself. She's strong.' he mused.

I grinned. 'Strong enough to take on Emmett?'

He chuckled. 'Not that strong.'

I remembered my vision about Elena becoming a vampire and my content was replaced with worry. I hadn't seen another vision regarding her future since then, indicating that she was indeed going to become like us. Which worried me. I mean, wasn't she Imprinted with the dog? I suppose I would have to start calling him Jacob if I wanted Elena to stay on good terms with me. I knew from Jasper and Edward how annoyed she got when we called him things, and, thankfully, she got quite annoyed when he called _us _names, too. Though it was definitely more infuriating for her when the mutt- I mean, Jacob- was being targeted.

I sighed aloud. It would definitely be difficult getting along with _Jacob_.

**Jacob's POV. **

I lay on the wet sand with Elena lay, eyes closed, in my arms.

I looked down at her and, for the millionth time, marvelled at her beauty. Her perfect pink lips were slightly parted and her doe brown eyes were closed in content. The sun had returned and shone down on her face, giving her already flawless skin a radiant glow. She truly looked like an angel- _my _angel. I was so glad that this beautiful creature was mine, all mine.

'You're staring.' she murmured and I cracked a smile.

'I'm gazing.'

'It's creepy.'

'It's romantic.'

She giggled and, in a moment of brilliant childishness, jumped out of my arms and darted off into the section of long grass near us- naked, bar from a beach towel modestly wrapped around her.

'Hey!' I called after her, laughing, and running to find her.

'Catch me if you can!' she shouted back, and her laughter echoed around me like bells. People always thought that the Cullen's were so perfect and beautiful, but how could anyone compare to Elena? Maybe the Imprint was making me biased, but surely she attracted plenty of male attention anyway?

'You really think you can hide from me?' I taunted, grinning like an idiot but not caring at all. I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and crept up to the spot of thick grass I knew she was hiding behind, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Just as I was about to jump in and probably crush her, she leapt out at me, knocking me to the ground. We both laughed as we fell to the floor, our bodies becoming tangled together. Our faces were inches apart and I found myself overcome with desire once again.

'You're beautiful.' I breathed and watched her beautiful blush spread across her cheeks.

'And I'm yours.' she replied almost automatically, like she didn't even need to think about it to respond. That was how an Imprint was supposed to work- everything came naturally. No secrets.

I planted a gentle kiss on her lips before getting off her. She pouted at me, still lay down.

'That's it? Just one kiss?' she asked playfully, and I laughed.

'Just one kiss.' I echoed, though I leant down and planted another one on her pouty lips, instantly making her smile.

'What time is it?' she asked lazily, running a hand through her already tousled hair.

I took my phone from my pocket and glanced at the illuminated screen, and winced.

'Believe it or not, it's four thirty.'

She nodded slowly. 'Okay, that's not so bad...'

'Think again. The coucil meeting I told you about starts in an hour.'

Her chocolate brown eyes widened and she leapt up, holding the towel in place and scrambling over to the wet picnic basket to search for her clothes.

'An hour! What the hell? How did three and a half hours actually pass so quickly? My god, I've been in Forks for a few days, and it feels like I only just got here still!' she rambled, throwing on her checkered shirt and struggling to pull up her jeans while simultaneously smoothing down her tousled curls.

I laughed. 'Relax. An hour is an hour.'

I rested a hand on her arm and she stopped struggling with her jeans and beamed up at me.

'You're like my personal stress ball.' she murmured. 'Except without the squeezing.'

I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. 'But there _is _some occasional squeezing.'

She laughed and winked. 'Of course.'

**Stefan's POV. **

'Elijah.' I growled, staring at the Original with hatred in my gaze.

'Stefan.' he said, returning my stare with what must be equal, if not more, malice.

Katherine had left the boarding house hours earlier after being informed by Alaric that he had spotted Elijah in town. And apparently he had found it necessary to pay the boarding house.

'Where, may I ask, is the lovely Elena?' he asked me. He wasn't smirking, but I could hear in his voice that he intended to.

'Not here.' I replied, my voice tight.

'Where?' he repeated.

'I don't know.'

'Then find out.' he growled, taking a threatening step closer.

'I can't do that.'

I refused to allow myself to be intimidated by him. No way. And I desperately needed to find Katherine, make sure she was okay... but I couldn't exactly ask Elijah if he'd hurt her, could I?

'And where is your brother- Damon, is it?' he asked nonchalently.

I shrugged. 'I don't exactly check in on him.'

His gaze hardened and in less than a second he had me pinned against the wall.

'You haven't been very open with me, Stefan.' he snarled.

I struggled to move away, a struggle that clearly wasn't working. So I allowed my body to slump under his firm hold and just looked at him blankly.

'That's because I don't trust you, _Elijah_.' I spat.

He chuckled and released me, stepping back. 'I will return. I promise you that. And next time, I do hope to find the lovely doppelganger. You won't kill me again.'

And with that, he was gone.

'Damon.' I groaned.

**Elena's POV. **

One hour after my wonderful date with Jake ended, I was back in the reservation, sat around a bonfire.

I had to admit- when Jake said it was a council meeting, I expected old tribe members sat around a table drinking coffee. Not every single member of the pack sat around a bonfire eating from a barbecue with just a few 'elders'.

'Jake, are you sure I'm allowed to be here?' I whispered to my love out of the side of my mouth. Let's be honest, everyone staring at you wasn't exactly the warmest welcome to receive.

Jake chuckled. 'Of course you are. Don't worry about the staring- it's just that you're new, and you're my Imprint. They'll get over it.' he assured me, and I squeezed his hand tighter.

'Welcome, everyone.' Jake's father, Billy Black, said in a loud, clear voice, and everyone who was talking loudly amongst themselves immediately hushed.

'Let us begin.'

**A/N: So, what did you think? O:)  
>I am so sorry this one took so long- if I'm honest, I couldn't figure out how to finish the chapter. I guess you could call it mild writer's block. I broke off after each POV because I couldn't decide what to do next, and I understand if it's not a very good chapter. But finally, I finished it... when there was no internet available. So believe me, this chapter has been a little more tough than I expected. :)<br>Hope you liked it anyway, and thank you for the wonderful reviews I've received.  
>Oh, and good news! Updates will be a lot more frequent over the next seven weeks (If it lasts that long, which it probably will, knowing my tendency to drag things out) ;) since we're off school for summer break, woop! :D So, yeah, and there might even be some new stories being published this week, too! I know I shouldn't, since I already have one running... but I can't resist. ;)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo  
><strong>


	29. Spirit Warriors

**Chapter 29. **

**Jacob's POV. **

I smiled at Elena as my dad announced the meeting was going to begin. She had gone home to change after our date, and even though she had just thrown on jeans, a Rolling Stones t shirt and boots, she looked beautiful. Her hair had dried into natural tousled curls and she wore that same necklace she always wore. I squeezed her hand gently as she gave me a nervous look.

'As you may already know, this-' my dad gestured to Elena, '- is Jacob's Imprint. Her name is Elena, and she is as much a part of this pack as any of you.'

I decided to take over. She was, after all, _my _Imprint. 'You already know Sam, Seth, Quil, Paul and Embry. This,' I pointed at Leah, '-is Leah. The only female wolf in the pack, and history.' I winked when Leah scowled. 'The guy next to her is Jared, another pack member. Those two are Collin and Brady, in the pack. That there is Emily, Sam's Imprint. The girl next to her is Kim, Jared's Imprint. Paul's Imprint is my older sister, Rachel, but she's not here right now. Quil's Imprint is a two year old girl.' I smirked when her eyes widened. 'But it's completely acceptable. This is my dad, Billy Black, of course. Next to him is Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom. That's pretty much it, right, dad?'

'Thank you, son.' he said gruffly, giving Elena a warm smile, to which she responded in turn.

'The Quiletes have been small people from the beginning.' he began. Aw, no. Not this old story again. Each of us members of the pack had heard it about a hundred times before... but Elena hadn't. And she already looked interested. So I stifled a sigh and wrapped an arm round her, pulling her close as we listened to the tale. 'We are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting- that came later. First, we were spirit warriors.'

If I thought Elena looked interested before, she looked truly captivated now. Her face was beautiful as her lips parted slightly and her eyes glowed with interest and wonder.

'In the beginning, the tribe settles in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us and we took to our ships to escape them.'

I heard Paul snort and I knew that it was because his people were forced to run away. My dad gave him a stern look and he shut up, taking a bite out of his hot dog.

'Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Keheleha _was_ the first Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Keheleha used his magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship- not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over their bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to the harbour. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they blow fierce winds into their enemies camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.'

He paused and I felt Elena snuggle into me.

'Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. The invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to ward off enemies. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought an infestation of bats from the cliffs. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won the fight. The survivors scattered, calling our harbour a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quiletes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.'

**Elena's POV. **

The story was fascinating, and certainly not what I had expected. I had to admit, I expected... well, I don't really know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this.

'Boring, right?' Jacob whispered in my ear, and I stifled a smile and gave him a disapproving glance.

'I think it's fascinating. Don't you? It's your history, after all.' I pointed out.

He shrugged. 'I liked the story when I first heard it. It was okay the next time, and it got boring the third time. The next three times have just been torturous.' he smiled a crooked smile and I chuckled.

I was about to respond when Billy Black continued. 'The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quiletes. They wanted nothing to do with out magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content.'

I jumped as I heard a low hiss behind me in the trees. I turned to look where it came from, ignoring Jacob's questioning frown, but I saw nothing, so I turned my attention back to Billy.

'Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors. He was a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and Makahs and build an empire. Now, when the spirit warriors were in their spirit selves, they could hear each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed and was angry with him. An argument arose, and Utlapa demanded to leave the spirit people, and never use his spirit self again. He was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast his in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to take revenge against the chief.' he paused to take a deep breath. 'Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when he left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had drawbacks- surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid amongst the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief was some distance away. Of course, Taha Aki knew the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape- he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quiletes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make everyone believe he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began- Utlapa ordered that no warrior was to enter the spirit world. He claimed he'd had a vision of danger, but really, he was afraid. He knew Taha Aki would be waiting for a chance to tell his story. He soon became a burden- seeking privileges, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking two more wives although Taha Aki's lived on. It was unheard of. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.'

I frowned as I noticed the sky ahead darkening. Billy Black smiled at me, then continued.

'Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who as protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt a horrible gried. He ordered the wolf away. All of the stories tell us it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's journey to keep watch was not only a burden, but a sacrifice. Being bodiless was uncomfortable, disorienting, horrifying. Taha Aki, at this point, had been away from his body for so long that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed. The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrid emptiness. And then Taha Aki had an idea that changed us all. He asked for the great wolf to make room for him, to share its body. The wolf complied. As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbour. The people of the village ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors rain to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden. Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of the people. The people began to realise that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man called Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and communicate with the wolf.'

'How can you call this boring?' I whispered to Jake, who shrugged with a smile.

'As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf- which waited tamely for his return- to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realised what was happening. He drew his knife to kill Yut before he could return to his body.  
>"Traitor!' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had a knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to the others before Utlapa silenced him forever. Taha Aki watched this and felt a great rage, greater than he ever felt before. He entered the wolf again, intending to rip Utlapa apart. But as he joined the wolf, magic happened. Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and his hatred for their oppressor was too great for the wolf, too human. The wolf shuddered and, before the shocked eyes of the warriors and Utlapa, transformed into a man.'<p>

'A werewolf.' I whispered to myself in wonder.

'The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. It was too glorious for that. It looked like his spirit. The warriors recognised him at once, for they had flown with his spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, giving everything back. From then on, each of the spirit warriors had an animal's body to transform into. And thus was born the Quilete shape-shifters.' Billy smiled as he finished the tale, and I had a strong urge to clap. But no one else did, and I didn't really want to look like an idiot in front of Jacob's friends, so I forced my hands down and settled for a warm smile.

'That was a great story.' I offered.

'Thank you, Elena. I can see how you are Jacob's Imprint. Your spirit matches his.'

Okay, I wasn't sure what that meant, exactly. But I figured it was a compliment, since Jacob's spirit was great.

'Thanks.' I blushed, and watched the flames dance and lick the air. I had always had a strange obsession with fire- watching fire, setting off fire, lighting matches... it was strange. But I thought it was beautiful. I watched, transfixed, until Jacob's voice brought me back to the present.

'It's getting late, Elena. The _Cullen's _will probably be wondering where you are.'

Well, at least he didn't call them bloodsuckers.

An hour later, when I was finally resting on the comfortable couch of the Cullen house, it was 7:30pm. Carlisle was still at work, and Esme had gone to visit him. Edward and Bella were at Bella's house, since she was grounded, and that just left me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

'So, did you have fun?' Alice asked, probably purely out of politeness.

'Yeah, it was cool.' I smiled. 'After the date Jake took me to a.. council meeting for the werewolves.' I said in a rush, so it sounded more like I said, ''.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. 'Well, no wonder you smell like dog.' she smiled sweetly and winked to show she was joking- I hope. It was hard to tell when a vampire was joking, unless that vampire was Damon... he made his joking pretty obvious.

Rosalie snorted. 'Yeah. No offence, Elena, but you reek.'

I grinned. 'Thanks, Rose. I can always count on you for a boost of confidence when I need it.'

Everyone laughed, and I heard Emmett's booming guffaws as the loudest, like they always were.

It felt like I had three families- my family back in Mystic Falls, the La Push pack, and the Cullen's.

And I was happy,

**Damon's POV. **

I watched with curiosity as the old man told the 'pack' a tale about spirit warriors. Elena was there, and I knew for a fact that she wasn't part of this _pack_. But why did the old man- Billy Black?- introduce her as an Imprint? What the hell was an Imprint?

I growled as I saw the boy's arm around her, and it must have been too loud- she whirled, and I quickly stepped back into the shadows to ensure she couldn't see me.

I had to be more careful.

**A/N: And there it is!  
>I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring for those of you who don't like long stories and stuff, but if it makes you feel any better, I had to reread the whole bonfire scene of Eclipse to write that. :) So be nice out of pity, if anything.<br>I hope you liked it, though. Do I always say that? I do, don't I? I always say that. -.-  
>I do hope you like it though! V.V<br>Thank you for the reviews, too! You guys really do rock. ;) (Another very true phrase that I repeat often)  
>And, of course, thank you for just reading, and I'm sorry about the slow updates.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	30. Prom Dresses

**Chapter 30. **

**Elena's POV. **

The next morning, I awoke with a fright- which just so happened to be Alice jumping on my bed. The full force of her surprisingly heavy body weight came crashing down on me, and she quickly got up with a satisfied smile.

'It may be your first Saturday morning here, but you're not allowed to sleep in, Elena.' she chimed in her beautiful bell-like voice, and I groaned. It was morning- therefore, I was tired. I wasn't ever in a good mood when I was tired.

'I don't want to get up, Alice.' I complained.

She ignored my complaint completely. 'Did you have any plans for today?'

I shrugged. 'I was going to meet up with Jake. Why?'

She pouted. 'Can you not ditch him for one day so you can go shopping with your favourite sister in the whole wide world?' she pleaded, and I giggled.

'What? Where's Rosalie?' I teased, and she scowled.

'Sure, I can. But Jake won't be pleased..' I warned, and she laughed.

'I can deal with him later. Get dressed, we're going shopping!' she exclaimed, dancing out of my room with a grace that could only belong to a vampire. I shook my head, chuckling.

My sister Alice was certainly a character.

**Katherine's POV. **

My whole plan changed that afternoon when I was lay in Stefan's arm. I decided maybe I could take a peek into his mind- she what it was that seemed to be bothering him so much. I almost immediately wished I hadn't.

Apparently, he thought he still had feelings for my idiot human doppelganger- _Elena_.

He wasn't sure if they were friendly or romantic feelings, sure, but I didn't want _any _feelings between _my _Stefan.

I didn't confront him, nor did I even mention it. I wanted to see him man up and bring it up on his own. I loved him, but he sure could be a fickle vampire sometimes.

When Elijah came, I hid. When Elijah left, I didn't let Stefan find me. Instead, I made my way back to that god-awful town of Forks, Washington. I wasn't going to let Elena come back- hell, I wasn't even going to let her _live_.

But she wasn't in her hotel room. But another vampire had been.. I sniffed the air. This vampire was different, somehow. More... sickly, in its scent. It sent shivers up my spine- disgusting.

Instead of lingering there for a second longer, I followed Elena's scent again, although it led me to a very different area- in the woods. I smirked to myself. Perfect.

Again, this place was covered in this horribly sweet scent. What the hell was it? It smelled a little like vampire, but I had never even come across an Original whose scent was this strong. Or sweet.

I had no time to ponder over it as I saw a pretty girl with pale skin, long brown hair and brown eyes approaching a house.

'Not a sound.' I whispered almost silently to her as I put a hand over her mouth and dragged her away. If there _were_ vampires in that house, it was best to be careful.

When we'd reached a safe distance, she got a good look at me and was obviously confused.

'E-Elena?' she stammered.

I smirked. 'Guess again, human.'

Her eyes widened and I could practically hear the sharp _click _in her mind. '_Katherine_?' she asked.

'Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!' I sang. If anything, she only grew more scared.

'You look ex-exactly like her. How is that even possible?' she breathed.

I rolled my eyes. 'Genes. Anyway, I assume from your rambling that you do, indeed, know Elena Gilbert. Where is she?' I demanded.

She gulped. 'I'm not going to tell you that.' she stated bravely. I rolled my eyes. Great. Another brave human-hero. How many of these idiots existed?

'I'm going to ask you one more time before I resort to another more effective technique.' I warned, my brown eyes glinting dangerously, but she didn't budge. She was stubborn, that much was clear.

I sighed. 'Fine then. I'll waste my energy just to get you to spill something. Do you have vervain on you?'

'Yes.' she lied. I knew it was a lie. One, I couldn't smell it on her. Two, she was definitely a god-awful liar.

'Perfect.' I grinned, and looked into her terrified eyes. 'Where is Elena Gilbert?'

'Shopping in Port Angeles with Alice Cullen.' she answered in a dull voice. I raised an eyebrow at this information. Cullen? Never heard of them.

'Who is Alice Cullen?' I asked.

'A vampire.'

Ah, a vampire. _Of course Elena would run straight to the nearest vampires when she reached a new town,_ I thought bitterly. Hadn't she left to get away from them?

Well, it was a little stupid for her to befriend some more.

Then I was hit with an idea.

'What is your name?' I asked her.

'Bella. Bella Swan.' she answered automatically, looking miserable. Who could blame her? She was spurting information like a water fountain.

'Well, Bella Swan. When Elena comes back, I want you to bring her right to this spot. Make up an excuse- I don't care what. Make sure no vampires come with her. If either of you bring protection, I won't hesitate to kill both of you, and then everyone you love.' I growled. 'It won't be hard.'

She nodded meakly and I smirked.

'Go back to where you were headed. You will not tell anyone about this. You will act normal.' I ordered, and she immediately sprinted away.

I grinned to myself. Today would be the day I got my revenge. My Stefan would never think of Elena like that again- because, soon enough, there would be no Elena to think of.

**Elena's POV. **

**To: Elena Gilbert  
>From: Jacob Black <strong>

**Ugh, fine. Just leave me here with Paul and Jared. ;( How about I come see you later?  
>Love, Jake X<strong>

I smiled at the text as me and Alice trudged through store after store. I had just learned that prom was four nights away, and I had to go. I wanted to go. Apparently, Bella didn't, and I wondered why. I just wished I had longer to prepare. The thought made me laugh. I was glad I would get to have a normal human experience like prom in just four days. I quickly typed a reply to Jake and snapped my phone shut just in time to give a nod to Alice at whatever she was rambling about.

**To: Jacob Black  
>From: Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Yay! :) Please do. Oh, and it's prom in four nights time- you'd better get suit-shopping. ;)  
>Love you,~ Elena Xx<strong>

'How about this one?' I asked dubiously, my fingers brushing over the soft silk of a pretty black dress that would look perfect on Alice- but that wasn't saying much. Anything would look perfect on Alice, as it would on any Cullen.

She shook her head firmly. 'Nowhere near special enough. Come on, Elena, stop focusing on me, anyway! You haven't even looked for a dress for yourself!' she whined, and I laughed.

'Trust me, I'll know when I find the right dress.' I promised, and she chuckled.

We were in what must be the most expensive dress store in Port Angeles. It wasn't like the Cullen's couldn't afford it, but still, they had expensive tastes. The cheapest dress I had seen so far was £864. I surely mustn't be the only one who thinks this all is ridiculously expensive?

I watched in amusement as Alice eyed a floor-length purple dress. Of course, it was ridiculously beautiful- it was a backless halter dress. (**A/N: Pics on profile) **

'Try it on.' I urged.

She hesitated. 'Do you like it?'

'Of course I like it, and so do you. Now try it on!' I laughed, and she grinned and did so. When she came back, she had transformed from beautiful to a goddess. It suited her skin tone perfectly.

'It's beautiful.' I breathed in amazement. She giggled and twirled playfully.

'Don't you think?'

'Definitely buy.' I advised as she pirouetted shamelessly around the store, gathering awed stares from other shoppers.

'I think so, too.' she said. She gave me one final grateful grin before disappearing again behind the changing curtain.

I sighed, looking through racks of dresses.

I saw all sorts of beautiful dresses in beautiful colours, but none of them really jumped out at me. Until I saw one.

It was beautiful- a rich ruby red in colour. The dress itself was short, ending in the middle of the thigh, but circling the waist line was a long netting that fell past the floor, that would delicately trail behind me as I walked... **(A/N: Again- pics on profile.)**

I stared at the dress in amazement and didn't even notice that Alice had walked out and was watching me with amusement in her golden eyes. I heard her laugh, and that was when I noticed her presence.

'Now _that _is a beautiful dress, Elena.' she complimented.

I smiled. 'Isn't it?'

'Yes.' she agreed. 'A beautiful dress that would look gorgeous on a beautiful person- like _you_. So get in those changing rooms and try it on!' she laughed again, and I hesitated after looking at the price tag.

'Alice, it's even more expensive than yours.' I protested.

She simply shrugged. 'It's worth it. Try. It. On! Before I drag you in there and change you myself.' she teased with a wink, and I wisely followed her advice and tried it on. I glanced in the mirror and gasped- I had to admit, it was beautiful.

I didn't really want to step out to show Alice, I had a feeling she would cause a great scene. But, taking a deep breath, I pulled the curtain back and stepped out.

Alice let out a little squee and clapped her hand. 'That's it! That's the one!'

And, somehow, within the next few minutes I was out of the dress and Alice was buying two beautiful dresses.

I raised an eyebrow at her when we walked out of the store. 'You get awfully excited about clothes, Alice.' I commented.

She smirked. 'And you're saying you didn't stand there gormlessly staring at a dress?'

I grimaced. 'Point taken.'

We laughed and I pointed to a Starbucks nearby. 'Can we get a coffee?'

She raised a delicate eyebrow. 'I don't drink coffee, didn't you know?' she teased, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

'I mean for _me_. Shopping for three hours straight? Yeah, a little tiring for us poor humans.' I mocked.

She chuckled. 'Coffee it is.'

**Bella's POV. **

I felt awful, but of course, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even show anything. I couldn't get Jasper to understand through my emotions, because him and Emmett were hunting. I couldn't get Edward to read it through my mind, because, obviously, my mind was a blank to him. I felt like screaming as I lay enclosed in his arms. I wanted to badly to tell someone what Katherine was going to make me do, but she had compelled me not to.

I regretted not asking Elena about vervain- maybe asking her to give me some would have helped, too.

'Are you okay, love? You seem a little distracted.' Edward commented worriedly, and I immediately reached out a hand to stroke across his flawless marble-like face.

'I'm fine, just a little tired.' I lied. I didn't want to lie to Edward, I didn't want to lie to anyone- _but Katherine was making me_! God-damn-it, shouldn't my mental block from Edward and the Volturi apply to other mental tricks from vampires, too? Even the other type of vampires?

_Apparently not, _I thought bitterly. I felt so frustrated.

And I felt guilt come crashing down on me when I saw Alice and Elena come bounding through the door, Alice (of course) holding about a dozen shopping bags, and Elena holding three shopping bags and a caramel latte. From Starbucks.

She'd been out shopping and getting Starbucks while I was being compelled to lead her to what must surely be her death. Elena had told us all how evil Katherine was, and I didn't for one second underestimate her. She reminded me of Victoria in her childish smirk and ignorant, superior attitude.

'Hey! Guess who have prom dresses?' Alice sang cheerfully, and I felt Edward's cool breath on my neck as he chuckled.

'I suppose you're thankful you didn't join them.' he teased, and I laughed whole-heartedly. It wasn't that I found it funny- it was that I wasn't allowed to show that anything was wrong. And normally, I would laugh. So that's what I did.

'More than a little.' I whispered back, giving him a kiss on the lips and then jumping up.

'Elena, want to come for a walk with me?' I offered, and glanced curiously at Alice to see why she hadn't, I don't know, had a vision about all this. Apparently she hadn't, or I would have been stopped or something by now. I would have been helped, someone would have been sent to kill Katherine...

But none of that was happening, so I could only assume I was stuck with my dirty deed.

'Sure.' Elena smiled.

'I'll come with you.' Edward suggested, getting to his feet.

I sighed and looked at him, smiling. 'I was actually thinking of... you know, a little...' I hesitated. 'Girl time with Elena.'

He nodded, rolling his eyes. 'If you say so. If there's any trouble, call me immediately.'

_You should know that there's trouble! You're my mate, damn it! _My mind screamed.

But instead of screaming the words I wanted to scream, I chuckled and walked outside with Elena in tow.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! ;D  
>I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it!<br>And yes, I know that prom was meant to be in the first Twilight book, and this is set in Eclipse, but I love the prospect of prom (and our school prom was last night :P) so I wanted to put it in. Don't hate me for the twist!  
>And as for the 'Will Katherine kill Elena?' question, you'll have to wait and find out. ;) I have it planned, and trust me, I know what I'm doing. Elena didn't buy that dress for nothing.<br>But here's where I have a question for you guys: How should Elena end up?  
>Should she end up a Twilight Vampire, a Vampire Diaries Vampire, or a human? Let me know in your reviews, please! I need to know what you guys want, too! :)<br>Thanks for reading, reviewing, and being alive! ;) It means a lot to me.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	31. Fighting

**Chapter 31. **

**Elena's POV. **

I frowned. Was it just me, or did Bella seem a little... distant? Sure, she always seemed a little out of it, but I always thought that was just a personality trait. Never before had I seen her looking so honestly depressed. I was surprised Edward and Alice hadn't noticed.

'Where are we going?' I asked her, and she smiled at me.

'Just into the woods. I just felt like a little walk- one with someone who wouldn't accidentally outrun me, or, you know, drool after any deer we walk past.'

We laughed for a few seconds before she stopped at a certain point. I raised an eyebrow at her.

'You okay?' I asked.

She nodded, though she looked far from it.

'I'm so sorry.' she whispered, and I was more than a little alarmed.

'What? Why? Bella, what's wrong?' I demanded frantically.

'Well, hello there, Elena.' I heard a coy voice that matched my own exactly from behind me and froze, staring at Bella. Things were slowly starting to click into place... Bella's distance... the walk... Bella's glazed look this afternoon... stopping at a certain point... _Katherine_.

'Katherine.' I snarled, whirling round to look at her. 'You never give up, do you?' I spat.

She simply laughed in that infuriatingly inappropriate way of hers. 'Of course I don't give up!' she chimed. 'I do, after all, hate you.'

She looked at Bella. 'Congratulations, you managed to betray your only human friend successfully. You can go.'

I looked back at Bella. I knew it wasn't her fault. I somehow knew she had been compelled. But I couldn't help but put some betrayal in my eyes. It was instinctual!

'Go, Bella.' I whispered. If Katherine was going to see me, I didn't want her to have to watch.

'No.' she said, infuriatingly stubborn. 'I'm not leaving you.'

And in that moment, I shared a rare moment of friendship with Bella Swan.

I turned back to Katherine. 'What do you want?'

She shrugged. 'You see, I caught my Stefan thinking about you the other day- _missing _you. And I realised, whatever I do, you're _not _going to forever disappear off the face of the earth unless someone helped that happen. Why not me?' she paused to smirk and then continued, 'I admit, I was at first going to just bring you back- you know, just to get Damon off mine and Stefan's hands. Then... you know. I figured I had to kill you.'

'So you're going to kill me.' I said blankly, glaring at her.

She laughed again. 'No. I'm going to do much worse than that.' she looked up at me through her lashes. 'I'm going to hand you over.'

A horrible feeling spread through me, though I continued to act dumb. 'Hand me over? To who?'

'Oh, I think you know. Elijah? The doppelganger is here!' she called out, and, of course, out stepped Elijah.

Several things happened at that moment.

Elijah, obviously, stepped out, staring at me like he had that first time he saw me. And, at the same time, a figure leapt out of a tree onto Katherine, wrenching her backwards to the ground.

'What the hell?' I heard her bark out, and the figure jumped off and swung a punch at Katherine. And then, at the same time again, seven Cullen's appeared, growling at the three vampires. All seven of them were here. I exchanged a confused glance with Bella and her confusion seemed to mirror mine and she shrugged.

Then I realised that Alice must have either heard Katherine's call, realised something was wrong, or had a vision just before now. Whatever it was, I was grateful for my vampire sister.

Emmett ripped Elijah from the mystery vampire's throat and had him pinned to a tree in less than a second, and I gaped at the now not-so-mystery vampire. Damon.

'Damon!' I cried before I was knocked off my feet by Katherine, who was then quickly knocked off by Alice. I smiled and rushed over to Bella. Edward was holding her in her arms- he knew everything. He was comforting her.

'Get her back to the house.' I told him, and his brow furrowed.

'What about you?' he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

'Kind of used to this by now. Go.'

**Damon's POV. **

I let out a low growl as Katherine stalked around the clearing, waiting for Elena and the human girl. I wished I could have stopped her earlier, when she compelled the girl, but I didn't want to give it away. I would probably lose in a fight then, and she had already begun compelling her when I found them.

I felt my heart drop as, as promised, the girl- Bella, I think- appeared with Elena in tow.

'I'm so sorry.' she gasped out, and I registered the look of horror on Elena's face before she whirled round to face Katherine. I watched the angry exchange between the doppelgangers with growing fury.

Katherine hadn't planned to kill Elena, after all. Elijah was here. Damn it! I hadn't seen him!

But now I could see him quite clearly as he stepped out into view, curiosity plain on his face as he studied Elena. I had never hated Katherine more than I did at that moment.

And I couldn't resist- I leapt into action. I pounced on Katherine, barely noticing the other Cold Ones who had joined in the fight. After knocking Katherine down, I jumped on Elijah, who quickly turned us round so I was pinned to a tree by my neck- but not for long.

I hated to admit it, but I was thankful for the big Cold One who saved my skin from Elijah.

'Nice one.' I mumbled. It was better than a thanks, and meant almost the same thing. It would do.

He chuckled. 'Don't mention it. Now fight for my sister.'

I noticed Elena persuading the human girl and her boyfriend to go, which they quickly did. I knew the Cold One who was the human's boyfriend wouldn't return- he would be too busy watching out for his precious human.

'What are you doing here?' the beautiful blonde vampire demanded, and I made a point of rolling my eyes.

'Protecting the girl I love. You?'

I saw Elena marching up to me and sighed. Not this again.

**Elena's POV. **

I couldn't resist- I marched right up to Damon and gave him a firm slap, making the Cullen's who weren't fighting burst out into laughter. He stared at me in shock.

'What the hell was that for?' he demanded.

'Why the hell are you here?' I challenged. He shook his head bitterly.

'Oh, he's just protecting the girl he loves.' Rosalie smirked, and I furrowed my brow, confused. Damon glared at Rosalie before looking back to me.

'Get into that house. Now.' he added when I opened my mouth to protest.

'But Damon-'

'No buts!' he snapped, then softened. 'Listen, you're the one who needs to be safe here. Now leave.' he ordered. I looked to my family for guidance but they, unfortunately, had the same opinion.

'You should get back to the house, dear. You're human- you shouldn't be involved in this fight.' Esme said comfortingly, and I stared at each of them.

'Fine.' I snapped, running back to the house, looking back at them the whole way.

**Jacob's POV. **

Something was wrong. Something was wrong, something was wrong, something was _wrong_!

That was what my gut was telling me. I was itching to visit Elena, but we had agreed on a set time of 4:00pm for the visit. It was only 3:30pm now. She was my Imprint- surely she couldn't mind an early visit?

'Dad, I'm going to see Elena.' I called out, pulling on a pair of jeans and leaving my chest bare as I pulled open the door- only to be faced with Sam, Paul and Jared.

'Vampire trouble.' they said quickly, and that was explanation enough for me and for Billy. We quickly phased and joined the rest of the pack in a patrol.

_Smell anything?_ I asked Jared mentally.

He shook his head at me. _Nothing vampire, anyway. Although, there is this... weird smell. Like, not vampire, not human. Not wolf, either, bro. Should we check it out? _

I made a point of looking at him like he was stupid. _Of course we should, idiot! Come on!_

I was filled with worry when the trail led closer and closer to the Cullen house, and soon enough, we heard the sounds of a fight going on.

_Told you we should follow it, _I grumbled mentally before we approached the scene. Sure enough, there was a fight- a supernatural fight. There were the Cullen's, that blue-eyed vampire Elena knows- Damon, growl- and some other vampire whose identity I had no clue of, fighting... Elena? Why were they fighting Elena?

But no.. they weren't. They couldn't be. But how could my own eyes betray me?

I didn't feel a protective urge over her... it couldn't be her. Then I remembered the story Elena told me of her life before Forks... Katherine. I growled. Katherine was here.

Ignoring the mental shouts and physical barks of protest from my pack, I jumped on the female vampire and tried to tear her head right off her shoulders, but I was thrown off. She glared down at me, but had a strange smirk on her face.

'How cute, they even have dogs on their side.' she mused, and I growled in her face, knocking her off me.

'Jacob, stop!' one of the Cullen's shouted, pulling me back. It was my natural instinct to rip away from them, but their grip was too firm. I settled for another growl as my pack quickly checked I was okay.

_I'm fine, _I assured them begrudgingly.

Damn it, the mind reader wasn't here. My only method of translation. But, surprisingly, the vampires seemed to guess my thoughts without asking.

'Elena's in the house. Go check on her if you must.' the blonde one called Carlisle assured me, and I quickly ran off in her direction, leaving the fight behind just for my love.

**A/N: There it is. I apologise- I'm not that good at action scenes, as I have told you once before. ;) Still, I hope it was at least mildly satisfactory, and I hope you liked the chapter anyways. :)  
>I couldn't resist writing this and uploading it immediately- the idea came to me from the Dutch Unlces CD- (Amazing CD, I recommend it greatly)- and I needed to post it. I was the best I'd been getting for a while, especially compared to me <em>Katherine tries and fails to kill Elena <em>plot. This one, I think, is much better. I hope you agree. ;)  
>Don't forget to let me know what outcome you want for Elena! Every view counts! Thanks for reading and reviewing, love you awesome guys and gals. ;)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	32. The Talk

**Chapter 32. **

**Elena's POV. **

'How the hell did she manage to do it?' Edward growled. Again. I sighed and shrugged.

'She's a vampire- of course, she has ways. How are they doing?' I questioned.

He smiled. 'Winning. Of course. The wolves have come.'

I quickly flew to my feet. 'They have?'

He nodded. 'But..' he frowned. 'Jacob's not fighting any more. He's coming here.'

Bella smiled. 'Of course he is.'

I grinned and jumped up to look out the window, and gasped when I was met with the brown-eyed of a huge russet wolf.

'Jake...' I breathed. I looked back at Edward, questions in my thoughts, and he nodded reluctantly and I motioned to the door for Jake. I quickly opened it and he bounded inside.

'Jake!' I exclaimed happily, throwing my arms around my wolf's great neck.

He barked- well, it sounded more like a laugh- and licked the side of my face affectionately. I scrunched up my face playfully.

'Gross.' I muttered, but planted a quick kiss on his fur and jumped back, concern quickly taking over.

'Are you okay?' I demanded, and I swear I felt my heart nearly stop when I saw a patch of blood on his neck.

I realised he was communicating in what I assumed was wolf language, but I couldn't understand anything.

'I'll translate.' Edward offered.

'Thanks.' I mumbled, and he began.

'I'm fine, thanks. What the hell happened?' Edward translated.

I chuckled and explained it all. Bella still wasn't allowed to- Katherine hadn't taken away the compulsion, but Edward was smart- he suggested writing it down. Katherine didn't say Bella couldn't _write _about it...

Jake grunted and growled something out.

'I'm glad you're not hurt and Katherine's being taken care of.' Edward translated again, and I smiled at my wolf, who snorted at the translation. I raised an eyebrow at Edward, who sighed.

'Well, his real statement was much more crude.' he confessed, and I laughed, threading my fingers through Jake's soft fur. I felt a low rumble in his chest and chuckled.

'I always wanted a dog.' I said thoughtfully. 'But my mom and dad never let me have one, and Jenna's allergic.'

There was a barking laugh.

'Do you think they're winning?' Bella asked worriedly, biting her lip.

I frowned. 'I hope so.'

'Alice is coming back.' Edward announced, sounding relieved until his expression soured and he growled.

'She got away?' he demanded furiously to the pixie-like vampire, who sighed.

'She was too fast. She's much older than us, Edward. She's older than Carlisle.'

'She got away.' I repeated, letting no emotion enter my voice. Four heads snapped towards me, each of them worried.

'Elena? Are you okay?' Alice asked, sounding concerned.

'If she got away, then she'll come back.' I rambled. 'And if she comes back, then she'll hurt more people... but what she really wants is me. If I just go with Elijah...'

Jake interrupted me by barking loudly and burying his nuzzle in my neck. His fur was silky-soft, and it soothed me.

'Elena, we're not going to let them take you.' Bella said quietly.

I frowned. 'And I'm not going to let anyone get hurt for me.'

'Then it seems we have a paradox.' Edward said darkly. 'You're not giving yourself up, Elena. Don't even think about it.'

Jake growled an agreement and I sighed.

'We don't need to worry about that now.' Alice stated. 'Elijah wants to speak to you, Elena. He's not going to hurt you, and we'll be with you the whole time.'

I nodded. 'Okay.'

Jake stared at me and I explained, 'Well, I'm obviously not going to get hurt, right? One, I have you guys to protect me.' I smiled warmly at them. 'And two, he needs me. If I die, then there's no chance of the sacrifice happening, therefore no chance for him to kill Klaus. So you see? I'm safe.'

'What if he tries to take you?' Edward worried.

I shrugged. 'You guys can stop him. And even if you can't... I'll risk it. I'd like to know what he has to say.'

Bella frowned at me. 'Are you sure you want to talk to him?'

'Positive.' I grinned, still running my hands absently through my Jake's fur.

**Stefan's POV. **

I paced around the room anxiously, running my hands through my hair and letting a frustrated cry escape every few minutes. Caroline and Bonnie stared at me like I'd gone insane- who knows, maybe I had.

'Where the hell could she be? She wouldn't just leave without saying anything...' I trailed off as I realised that this was Katherine. I may love her, but even I had to admit she was selfish, manipulative, and a hell of a liar. She could be anywhere- she could be doing whatever the hell it is that she does and be perfectly safe.

_Or_ she could be in the hands of Elijah-_slash_-Klaus and being tortured endlessly.

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged worried glances as I grew more and more frustrated.

I wondered why I'd even asked them to come. How could they help me find Katherine?

'You two can go.' I said quietly.

'I think we should stay.' Bonnie announced.

'Yep, definitely staying.' Caroline added sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. 'You know, I'm not a bomb- I'm not going to explode any second.'

Though even I wasn't so sure the statement was true/

They shrugged.

'Good job we'll still be here to find out.' Caroline grinned.

**Elena's POV. **

'Elijah.' I greeted as coldly as possible. I had to admit, even the large, spacious Cullen household was becoming slightly packed. We were trying to fit seven cold ones, six shape-shifters, one normal vampire and two humans in one room.

'Elena.' said vampire smirked at me and took a seat on the cream leather couch. I noticed how eveyone's eyes were fixed on him- one wrong move, I knew, and he would be missing his head.

Or worse.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, though the answer was pretty obvious.

He shrugged. 'To find you. Make sure you're safe... keeping your end of the deal.'

'What deal?' Emmett growled.

I shifted uncomfortably and ignored Emmett's outburst, as did Elijah. 'I thought that deal was broken when you... died.'

Elijah smiled cruelly. 'You mean, you thought the deal no longer applied when you killed me and then brought me back to life? No, neither did I. Then, as I recall, you re-negotiated.'

I remembered, then- how could I forget?

'And you're here to check up on me.' I said darkly.

He shrugged again. 'Can't have you being all suicidal, can we? Offering yourself up to vampires- tut, tut.' he mocked, and I rolled my eyes.

'Well, if you must know, I'm perfectly fine- and I plan to stay that way. So you can go.' I stated.

He relaxed back into the sofa.

'I don't plan on doing that any time soon, Elena. Or at least, not until you tell me why on earth you left Mystic Falls to _escape _the vampires, and then take up residence with even more.'

I hesitated. 'It's complicated. Why don't you tell me why you're trying to kill Klaus?'

He leaned forward and said in a mocking tone, 'It's complicated.'

I sighed impatiently. 'Yes, I left Mystic Falls to escape the supernatural- my life there was a mess. But then when I came here and found out that the Cullen's were vampires and were prepared to let me stay in there home and that I was soul-mated to a shape-shifter, I figured I may as well accept that my life is going to remain far from normal for pretty much as long as I live.' I paused. 'Your turn.'

Everyone else was silent, watching our exchange with interest and confusion. I knew half the stuff we were saying must be foreign and strange, but it made me happy to know they were at least trying to keep up.

He shrugged. 'As you know, breaking the curse would turn Klaus into a vampire-werewolf hybrid. He would become too powerful- invincible. The power will go to his head, and he will create armies of hybrids. That cannot happen- it is unnatural, unheard of. I cannot allow such a change to take place in the world.' he explained.

I raised my eyebrows. 'Wow...'

He grimaced and looked thoughtful. 'I believe the term you're looking for is OMFG.'

**A/N: Okay, yes, short chapter, I know. :) Sorry!  
>Hope you liked it anyways- and don't worry, more ElijahElena chat in the next chapter. And good news- I can update this Saturday, yay! Woo! Go life, yeah! ;)  
>Thanks for being awesome and reviewing, and it's only just hit me that this story actually has over 320 reviews- like, wow. My most reviewed story actually <em>ever<em>. So, thank you for that! I love you guys!  
>Don't forget to let me know what kind of vampire, if any, you want Elena to end up as. If you want her human, that's an option, too! Anything is possible in fanfiction, right?<br>Keep reviewing!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	33. Explaining Everything

**Chapter 33. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Why the hell didn't you tell us about this _deal_?' Emmett demanded, running a hand through his dark curls.

Elijah and Damon had left a few minutes ago with an ominous promise to return.

'I didn't?' I asked guiltily. 'Well, uh, it's not that big a deal...' I laughed nervously, and it immediately died out when everyone, including Jake, stared at me like I was crazy.

'Okay, so maybe I should have mentioned it.' I whispered.

'It's okay, Elena. We're not mad.' Alice said soothingly, shooting a pointed glare at Emmett, who smiled sheepishly.

'Uh, yeah. We're not mad, El. Just... confused.' he admitted, scratching his neck. I knew for a fact vampires didn't need to scratch their necks, so why he was doing it was beyond me. Maybe it was just a habit- something I wasn't even sure vampires had.

'Why don't you tell us what this deal was?' Carlisle suggested kindly, and I gave him a grateful smile.

'Okay.' I began. 'Well, basically, me and Elijah had a deal. He didn't kill anyone I loved, any friends or family or whatever, and in return I kept safe.' Seeing a whole bunch of confused glances, I explained, 'because, you know, he wants to use me in the sacrifice so he can kill Klaus. I wouldn't be very useful if I was dead before that happened, now, would I? So I stay safe, he doesn't hurt my friends.'

'Why did he feel the need to ask you to stay safe?' Rosalie asked- always picking up on little things.

'Well, uh... maybe one time I was scared that Klaus would kill everyone I love if I carried on hiding away, so...' I sighed. May as well tell the whole truth, 'So I contacted some vampires, told them I was the doppelganger. They were going to take me to Klaus.'

Esme gasped, as did the others. Jake squeezed my hand tighter- he now had my small hand in a death grip. 'And you were going to _let _them?' Jake hissed. He was angry now- not so much at me, I knew, but at the idea of me surrendering myself.

I nodded. 'They came, but so did Damon. But before Damon could fight them off, Elijah came, too.'

Emmett chuckled. 'Like a vampire party.'

Rosalie shot him a glare and elbowed him sharply. 'Sorry.' he muttered. I smiled at him and continued.

'Elijah ripped out both of the vampire's hearts right in front of me and Damon. He stayed for a moment to just... just look at us, then he just left.'

There was a general frown in the room.

'Later on, I found out that Stefan ended up locked in this tomb with Katherine. The tomb was enchanted by my witch friend, Bonnie, so that vampires could enter, but they couldn't get out. Katherine was already in there, and she used my brother so she could lure Stefan in. Stefan fell for it and got my brother out, but... he was stuck. With Katherine. I was upset, because, you know, I was dating him at the time...' I clenched my jaw. 'He hadn't run off with Katherine yet. Elijah came to me later that night and offered to make a deal with me. He told me he would promise to keep my friends, family and loved ones safe, as well as get Stefan out of the tomb while keeping Katherine in the tomb as long as I kept myself safe. I agreed.' I shrugged. 'It's pretty simple, you know.'

'I'm surprised you ever could trust him.' Jake growled. I sighed.

'That's what everyone who knew about it said. That I shouldn't trust him. But, really, what other option did I have? No, he was my best option. What else was there? Hide away? Run like Katherine did? Kill myself- or worse, turn into a vampire?' I was gasping by the end. Jake's arm wound around my waist and pulled me to him, leaning his face into my hair. I snuggled into him, sighing. I hadn't meant to worry him with my little rant.

'Sorry.' I murmured an apology.

There was a quiet laugh from Edward. 'You need to stop apologizing, you know. Don't worry about making us worried or freaking us out. You'll be surprised how much it takes to freak out a vampire.' he gave a crooked grin and I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling.

I felt Jake's arms around me tighten a little and ran a finger along his arm soothingly.

'So he's checking up on you. Making sure you keep your end of the deal.' Jasper said quietly.

I nodded. 'I guess it's okay that he does that, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone... right?'

I glanced at the silent vampires in the room and frowned. 'Right?' I repeated.

'Elena, him following you, watching you, _checking up on you_, whatever you want to call it... it's not okay.' Jake murmured into my hair.

'Well, how else is he going to be sure I'm not trying to kill myself?' I demanded, probably a little too harshly.

Rosalie sighed. 'You trust him. You trust that he's keeping his end of the deal- right?' she asked.

'Of course.' I answered immediately.

'Then he should trust that you'll keep your end of the deal. This checking up on you? Doesn't need to happen.' she hissed.

I frowned. Okay, maybe she had a point...

'I-'

'Damn it, El, why are you trying to defend him?' Emmett demanded, confusion sweeping across his chiselled features.

I didn't want to tell them that it was because Elijah had confided in me when he didn't have to. I didn't want to admit that he'd been helpful when no one else was even trying. I didn't want to admit that I felt so incredibly guilty for killing him that night... even if he came back. I'd murdered him when he was trying to save me.

Edward let out a choked gasp and I inwardly cursed for my stupidity. Maybe I should invest in a tattoo on my hand saying, 'Don't think about the wrong things around Edward'.

'What the hell is all this about you killing him?' he demanded.

'Maybe I stabbed him one time.' I admitted slowly.

'You stabbed him.' Alice repeated, breathing out a disbelieving chuckle.

'You see, there's this one dagger that can kill Original vampires, which is what Elijah is. There's only one of them in the whole world, and it only works when it's dipped in white oak ash. We had it. Elijah thought that our deal was broken, you see, when Damon stabbed him with the dagger. But Damon pulled it out- it needs to stay in for the vampire to stay dead. So Elijah came back and came for me. He couldn't get into the lake house where me and Stefan were staying, so he tried to outwait us. I told him I was sorry and that I wanted to re-negotiate, and he said no. So I threatened to stab myself and die of, you know, blood loss.' I took a trembling breath at the memory of being stabbed. That had _hurt. _Jake's arms tensed around me and I continued, 'he said that Stefan wouldn't let me die- he was right. We both knew that if I did that, then Stefan would feed me his blood to heal me. So I said that I would just kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. He hesitated, but he didn't believe me. So... I stabbed myself. It hurt, but it was necessary. He still couldn't get into the house, and he needed to heal me if he wanted me to stay alive and human. So he promised to re-negotiate. Our deal was made again, and he healed me... and I stabbed him in the heart with the dagger. That killed him. We hid him in the Salvatore basement for a few days, until one day I needed him back out. He was the only one who could tell us how we could kill Klaus. So... I took the dagger out, and he told me everything about Klaus being a hybrid and the dagger not being able to kill him.' I sighed.

'I can't believe you stabbed yourself.' Jake murmured into my hair.

'It hurt like a bitch.' I chuckled.

'So, that's why you're eager to defend him.' Edward sighed. 'You're guilty about killing him, still.'

'I'm not gui-' I tried to protest, but was silenced by a warm finger being placed over my lips. I raised an eyebrow.

'Stop arguing.' Jake laughed, taking his finger away.

I smirked. 'Aye aye.'

**Bella's POV. **

I was silent while she explained everything, taking it all in. I suddenly felt incredibly guilty that I'd been so jealous of Elena. She'd really gone through a lot, and to top it all off, I nearly had her taken away. So, maybe I was compelled... so what? I still did it. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder guiltily and he stroked my hair as Elena and Jake shared another kiss.

'I'm so sorry.' I murmured. Elijah had taken away my compulsion before he left, and I was glad. I could finally say what happened and how sorry I was for it.

'And you need to stop apologizing, too.' Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and I sighed. I knew that once all this had blown over everything would probably go back to normal- and I would go back to being the jealous girl. I just knew it. But I wanted this little, small piece of unity before that happened.

Just once.

**A/N: I'm sorry!  
>This is a really short chapter and it's taken so long in uploading it that it's probably not even worthy, I'M SORRY! My LibreOffice was going all crazy on me.<br>Sigh.  
>I hope you liked the chapter anyway, and I promise I'm going t put more action in it soon. Once I figure out how. ;)<br>Thanks for all the reviews and reads and hits and visitors... like, YOWZA!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	34. Detention

**Chapter 34. **

**Elena's POV. **

Time was going too fast.

In my opinion, it had always gone by too fast for my liking, but now... it didn't even seem like I'd already been in Forks for nearly a week. It felt like I'd been in for a few days, if that.

So before I knew it, the weekend was over and I was sat in English Lit class, glaring miserably up at _Professor Damon_.

'And that, class, is why Romeo and Juliet were never meant to be.' Damon finished his speech, smug smirk in place. I sighed, resting my head in my hand. I knew that Damon's eyes were on me, like they were all the time. It was getting annoying.

I raised my hand hesitantly. 'Sir, can I go to the bathroom?' I asked.

He smiled. 'There are fifteen minutes left in class. Can it not wait?'

I took a deep breath before replying, 'I... I guess.'

I didn't really need the bathroom, of course. I needed to get away from his smug smirk and all-knowing, beautiful blue eyes...

Oh, my god- I need to stop thinking that his eyes are beautiful.

Even though they are...

I heard a small, disguised cough behind me from Edward- aw, crap. I forgot to hide my thoughts again.

On Sunday he'd been giving me tips on hiding my mind- white noise, thinking of nothing, picturing a big white wall blocking my thoughts...

So I filled my head with the sound of Sky Ferreira's _Obsession _and pictured a huge sturdy wall seperating my thoughts from Edward's prying eyes.

'So, Mr Cullen. Since your attention seems to be focused on smiling at Miss Gilbert's back, I take it that you already know everything about Romeo and Juliet. How about you share your thoughts with the class?' Damon suggested. I knew he didn't care about Edward sharing his thoughts, or that he wasn't paying attention- hell, he probably knew for a fact that Edward was going to show him up by giving a perfectly acceptable answer. He was just odd that way- he did things that couldn't be reasoned out with an explanation.

Edward sighed. 'I think it's twisted.' he said simply.

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Care to elaborate?'

'Not really.' I pressed a hand to my mouth to suppress the laugh that built up.

'Find something funny, Miss Gilbert?' Damon asked, amusement sparking in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him and suddenly felt fearless. 'Actually, yes. I found your exchange with Edward pretty funny.'

His smirk dropped for a moment before it sprang back up again, impossible wider than before. 'You should watch that tongue of yours, Miss Gilbert. Detention, tonight.'

I gaped at him. 'You're giving me a detention?' I asked incredulously.

'You can't do that!' Alice protested.

'I'm the teacher- I can give _you _a detention, too, Miss Cullen.' he smirked again before turning to write something on the board. I glared witheringly at the back of his head, wishing I had some kind of laser vision so I could burn two lovely little holes into the back of his head.

Not that that would kill him. I'd need a stake.

The next fifteen minutes passed just as quickly as the first forty-five minutes.

'See you later, Elena.' Damon winked at me before I made an irritated sound and turned on my heel, marching away from the classroom.

**Stefan's POV. **

'You got a job as a _what_?' I demanded, not quite sure if I'd head my brother right.

Damon chuckled down the phone. 'Come on, Steffy, I thought you had vampire hearing like all other normal vampires did- but then, maybe the diet of bunnies and squirrels has damaged you.' he mocked.

'So you're a teacher.' I stated, disbelief evident in my voice.

'At Elena's new school.' he said smugly.

'Damon, if you even think about-'

'Relax, relax! I'm not going to touch her... if she doesn't want me to.' I could practically hear his smirk. 'And besides, I don't think I'm the one you should be worried about.'

My brow furrowed. 'What do you mean?'

He sighed and explained the whole fiasco on Saturday, and I was left gaping at the wall.

'Katherine... Katherine did that?' I asked hastily. Of course, I knew she was capable of it. I just didn't think she _would _do something like that... at least, that's what I liked to think. 'Why?'

'I don't know, why don't you ask her?' he suggested drily. 'And while you're at it, tell your little girlfriend and Elijah to stay the hell away from Elena.'

'I'll do that.' I sighed in resignation. 'Goodbye, Damon.'

'Bye bye, little brother.' he said tauntingly before hanging up. I scrunched my eyes shut, dropping my phone.

Blood. I needed blood.

Not even bothering to shut the door behind me, I rushed out the door and ran as fast as I could to the forest. I found a deer- that was acceptable. I quickly drained it dry, and found myself satisfied- if only for another day or so.

It didn't have the satisfactory taste or feel of human blood, but it was the best I could do without breaking down and destroying a whole time- again.

In truth, I was worried. I thought over my worries as I took my time walking back to the boarding house. I was worried about Katherine, I was worried about Elena, I was worried about Damon... hell, I was worried about everyone. Why couldn't there just be at least _one week_ where there was nothing to worry about?

But of course, that was obviously too much to ask.

**Elena's POV. **

'We have gym.' Bella moaned.

I grinned. 'I don't see why that's a problem.'

'I suck at gym.' she admitted, making a face at the gym kit we had to wear. White vest top, black short-shorts. Honestly, what some teachers at this school would make kids wear...

'If you think about it, it couldn't be as bad as English Lit.' I reasoned.

She smiled. 'Yeah, I doubt you could get worse than being taught by your ex-boyfriend's vampire brother, right?'

'It's extremely unlikely. And what's even worse is having a _detention _with your ex-boyfriend's vampire brother.' _Whom you think you may have slight feelings for, _I added mentally. Of course, I couldn't really tell _anyone_- apart from Edward, who probably already knew (damn mind reading)- about that. And besides, I was more than happy with Jacob.

Ah, Jake. My gut twisted with happiness at just the thought of him. I missed him, and I couldn't wait to get to the beach after school to see him.

'Uh, yeah... I feel for you.' Bella chuckled, and we quickly changed into our gym kit and jogged out to join the other girls on the field.

'Today, girls, we're doing cross-country.' our gym teacher, Mrs Cross, announced. There was a groan from each of us. Running? In our final lesson of the day? Ah, hell.

'Two laps around the field, no stopping. Go!' she said, and we all reluctantly started running.

'No stopping _my ass_.' I snorted to Bella. She grinned at me, and then we were caught up by a girl I knew was called Jessica Stanley. And, if my estimations were correct, she seriously didn't like me.

'Hey, Bella.' she said snidely. 'Why are you talking to _her_?'

Wow. Way to make it obvious- it's not like I'm running next to you or anything.

'Oh, we were just discussing how Bella can break the news to Mike.' I said innocently, knowing full well that Jessica had a huge crush on Mike Newton- ew.

Her blue eyes narrowed. 'Break _what _to Mike, Bella?'

Leaning closer like I was telling a secret, I murmured, 'Well, you see, Mike just keeps asking Bella out, and we have no idea on how she should say no to him without hurting his feelings. Any ideas?'

'Nope. None.' she said shortly, before speeding up to get away. Bella and I dissolved into giggles, we couldn't help it- her face had been too funny.

'That was so mean!' she gasped between giggles.

'But it was funny!' I laughed.

'Less laughing, more running, girls!' Mrs Cross yelled to us, and I rolled my eyes as we picked up our pace. By the time our two laps was over, we were panting for breath.

'I swear, if we have to do any more...' Bella trailed off, taking in a gasping breath.

'I'm going to run straight out of the school.' I finished for her.

'Well, maybe not run.' she reasoned. 'Maybe just... crawl...'

We laughed, making us lose our breath even more.

And gym, as tedious as it was, became a fun lesson.

Now I had a detention to look forward to.

**A/N: Okay, so yes, not much of a chapter- but something, right? :)  
>Hope you liked it! I was inspired by the many songs on my iPod- even when it's broken, it's awesome.<br>No, I do not own Sky Ferreira's (awesome) song Obsession.  
>And I'm using underline instead of italics because the damn italics don't show up in Bold any more. Sad face. :(<br>So, please continue to read and review- I love your reviews! Honestly, they seriously make my day. I love checking through my stories and seeing just one new review- imagine my excitement when I see three! GASP!  
>;) So, yeah... thanks.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	35. Thanks To Damon

**Chapter 35. **

**Elena's POV. **

'I know, Jake. I really need to see you.' I pouted as I talked to my Jake through the phone. Damn Damon and his stupid detention.

'That damn-' insert some quite creative cursing here, '- leech!' he cursed.

'I agree.' I muttered. I walked through the dimly lit halls alone, delaying as much as possible.

'I can't believe he gave you detention.' my amazing boyfriend fumed. 'I thought he was trying to protect you, not make you miserable!'

I sighed. 'I need to go now, Jake. I'll see you in forty five minutes, I guess. I love you.'

'I love you, too. Be safe.'

'I will.' I smiled and hung up.

Well, on the bright side.. at least it wasn't a full hour.

I quietly pushed open the door to my English Lit room and glanced around, to see Damon sat smirking on a desk.

I rolled my eyes. 'One, get the hell off my desk. Two, you have no right to smirk at me like that. I'm furious right now.'

He frowned. 'Oh, come on. Aren't you glad you get to spend forty five minutes alone with me?' he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I snorted.

'No way in hell would I be glad of that. I'd much rather spend time with my _boyfriend_.' I smirked. Okay, I knew that was a low blow- it wasn't right to take advantage of Damon's feelings for me- but he was p-ing me off, badly.

His grin immediately dropped and he glowered at me. 'Well, then, Miss Gilbert. That's unfortunate. Please, take a seat at any desk.'

'I'd like to sit at _my _desk.' I raised an eyebrow when he didn't move. 'Which you're sitting on.'

'I know.' he smirked.

'So get off it.' I hinted.

'Well, if you want to sit at your desk, I'm not stopping you. But that doesn't mean _I _have to move.'

'Yes it does!' I shouted.

I waited for another few seconds for him to move before scowling and trudging over to a different desk, as far away from the triumphantly grinning vampire professor as possible.

He suddenly sprang up to his feet and retrieved paper from his desk, and handed it to me along with a pen. I raised an eyebrow again.

'What's this for?' I asked him.

'Well, isn't it obvious? I've learned that normal professors give _naughty_-' he winked and I grimaced, '- students lines. You know, to write out. So you are going to write out one hundred times, _I will not laugh at Mr Salvatore.' _he smirked as I gaped at him. 'Any questions?'

'Damon!' I burst out, still not accepting the paper and pen he was holding out to me.

'What?' he asked with raised eyebrow.

I knew that to question him would be stupid. To be honest, I would rather do this than whatever else he might do if I refuse. So, with a sigh, I snatched the paper and pen from his hands and glared up at him for a moment before clicking the pen out and starting to write.

_I will not laugh at Mr Salvatore. _

I wrote the damn line out 74 times- I was being deliberately slow- when Damon broke the silence.

'You know, if you were a little nicer to me...' he started, but I cut him off.

'I will not ever be nicer to you, so suck it up like the grown man you're supposed to be.' I snapped. I glanced up to see him staring at me with the smallest trace of a smirk on his face. Great. Even when I was snapping at him he couldn't take me seriously.

I moved my eyes to look at the clock, and sighed in relief when I saw I only had five minutes of my detention left.

Damon followed my gaze and the small smirk turned full-bodied. 'Put the damn paper away, Elena.'

I cocked my head to the side. 'Why?'

'Because I'm taking pity on you. I can practically see the cramp in your arm.' he drawled, and I scowled.

'And whose fault is that?'

'Yours?' he offered.

I rolled my eyes. 'Yours, Damon. It's always your fault.'

He very nearly winced, I was sure of it. 'Ouch.' he muttered. 'Stingy.'

'You haven't seen me stingy yet.' this time it was my turn to smirk.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Can I?'

I snorted. 'Goodbye, Damon.'

'Wait, there are still five minutes left.' he chuckled.

I froze in my now standing position and frowned, flopping back down in my chair, counting down the seconds until I could see Jacob.

It was ten minutes later that I got the phone call.

'Elena, we've spotted the red-headed vampire who's after Bella. She nearly crossed the border and broke the treaty- and... she killed the humans who got in her way. It's kind of lucky that you were too busy in detention to come here, actually.' Jake said.

I frowned. So did that mean it was morally wrong for me to be angry with Damon, after his detention may or may not have saved my life? Then another thought crossed my mind...

Did he know that this was going to happen? No, no... he couldn't have...

'Can I still come over?' I asked my boyfriend.

I heard his smile in his voice. 'Of course. You'll be safe here, you know it.'

'I know it.' I echoed.

'I love you.' he sighed, and I instantly felt really, really happy.

'I love you more.' I teased.

He snorted. 'I doubt that.'

'Hmm... why don't we accept that we love each other the same amount?'

'Wise words.' he laughed, and I laughed with him.

I had to walk to La Push, because, well, I had no car. And I missed the bus, and I'd (stupidly) refused to allow anyone to come pick me up, because I'm just too stubborn for my own good- in Jasper's words.

'I'll be there in about two minutes.' I told him, picking up my pace. I wanted to hurry to see my Imprint.

'That long?' he mocked, and I rolled my eyes with a goofy grin.

I was more than happy when it only took me one minute- since I was pathetic enough to count...

**Damon's POV. **

'Damon.' the witch's voice came drilling through my head and I sighed. Elena was mad at me, of course. Not that I was surprised. When I issued her a detention after-school, I hardly expected her to be bouncing off the walls with excitement. But she was... really mad. She'd glared at me and told me that it was always my fault- which had actually hurt, because I know she believed it to be true.

But it wasn't _always_ my fault... was it? At least, I hoped it wasn't. I didn't think it was...

Wait. No, no, no. She's got me doubting myself again. And I, Damon Salvatore, do not need to doubt myself. I could have any woman I wanted throwing herself at my feet and doing whatever I asked.

I sighed again. Any woman, except the one that I wanted.

Elena.

'Damon.' Bree repeated, and I turned my head to look at her expectantly.

'I take it you kept her away from the reservation?' she guessed, probably from my stormy expression. She knew Elena from Georgia, and me, and I'd told her all about how much of a heart-breaker Elena was.

'Yes, I did.' I answered snappily.

She raised an eyebrow. 'And are you going to thank me for telling you about the vampire who would have killed her if she went to the reservation?'

I spared her a glance and rolled my eyes, putting on a falsely sweet voice. 'Thank you, Bree.'

She smirked triumphantly. 'That was all I wanted to hear.'

I inwardly cursed witches for being so smug and triumphant... although, I had to admit, it was pretty handy that an experienced with could predict the future. And I was thankful that Bree had managed to predict Elena being killed by some stupid red-headed vampire.

'So you can go now.' I said meaningfully, and she rolled her eyes at me before turning on her heel and sauntering out the door.

And I was finally alone for a few minutes- until I felt another presence in the room. And what I felt about this presence... it didn't feel right. I looked up, alarmed, and narrowed my blue eyes when I didn't see anyone. I couldn't even hear breathing, which was wrong- I was a vampire, after all.

I didn't speak. It would be stupid to say anything like 'Who's there?' because they obviously wouldn't answer.

Instead I slowly rose to my feet and crept to the front of my desk, scanning every area of the room before turning around and coming face to face with a blonde vampire with frighteningly blue eyes and a vicious smirk that could even rival mine.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

'Klaus.'

**A/N: Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, CLIFFHANGER! ;D  
>Sorry about that one. ;)<br>Hope you liked the chapter! I'm not too fond of it myself, and sudden writer's block is making it pretty difficult to write- though I am trying, I really am. I'm still going to update, don't worry, and I'll try to update more often from now on. :)  
>Thank you for the amazing reviews and such, makes me happy! :D<br>Love you guys.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	36. Laughter And Joy

**Chapter 36. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Well.' I swallowed. 'Poor Bella.'

Jake had just finished explaining about the red-headed vampire- Victoria- who was going after Bella. I have to say, I felt sorry for the girl after that.

'Well.' Jake echoed, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I immediately deepened the kiss, and after a few minutes we pulled apart, breathless.

'You know, it's ridiculous how much I missed you in six hours.' I breathed.

'I think it causes me physical pain to be away from you.' he chuckled, running his big hand through my hair.

'Well, we can't be having that.' I smiled, burying my face in the curve of his neck. I was content, all worries were washed away the moment I was in my Jacob's arms.

'I don't think there'll ever be a time when I stop and think that I don't want to be with you.' I mused. 'I'll always want to be with you.'

'That was out of the blue.' he grinned. 'And that's a good thing. I think I'd die if you ever rejected me.'

'I could never reject you.'

We sounded mushy and cheesy, yes, but I really didn't care. It was true. I was in love with Jacob Black, and he was in love with me, and we were going to be happy- no matter what it took.

**Damon's POV. **

'What do you want?' I demanded, willing myself to step back. But... I couldn't. It was like he was holding me in place, and that couldn't be a good thing.

He cocked his head to the side. 'Isn't that part a little obvious?'

I growled. 'You're not gonna get Elena.'

'Oh, I beg to differ.' Klaus' smirk was cold and cruel. Just as I'd imagined it to be when Katherine described him as the monster who'd chased her for five hundred years; not that I cared about Katherine. In fact, if it hadn't been for her cowardice, none of us would be knee-deep in all this.

'What makes you think we're going to let Elena go without a fight?' I challenged.

He shrugged, and then ignored my challenge. 'Do you have any idea how old I am, Damon?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I snorted. 'Obviously old enough to be my grandmother. Oops, I mean, grand_father_.' I smirked. Okay, it was an awful quip, but I was thankful my sense of humour wasn't lost to the circumstances.

'I'm one thousand years old, Salvatore. Meaning, killing a vampire as young as you will be undeniably easy.' he quirked an eyebrow. 'So it would be best to give me no more reason to place you firmly on my bad side.'

I chuckled darkly. 'You sound like a cheesy Disney villain.'

And with that, I struck. I knew I stood no chance, but I had to try. My muscles allowed themselves to move again and in less than a second I had Klaus pinned against a wall, my hand firmly around his throat and my vampire face snarling at him.

He let out a throaty, humourless laugh and before I knew it, our position was reversed, and I was the one pinned against the wall with a hand around my throat.

'That is unquestionably pathetic, Salvatore. I expected better of a vampire with your... reputation.' he hissed before releasing his hold. I glared at him, resisting the urge to press a hand to my neck. That would be less than dignified.

'We won't let you get Elena.' I grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow, his expression so casual I wanted to roar and attack him.

'Who's this _we_ you speak of, Salvatore?' he asked.

'Me and my Mr Hyde.' I mocked.

He smirked at me. 'I will have my little doppelganger, don't doubt that. Oh, and while you're at it, send the message to all the pathetic people who may try to keep my and the doppelganger apart. Wouldn't want more deaths than we could handle.'

And he was gone.

And we were all screwed.

**Elena's POV. **

Two hours later, I was lay in Jake's arms in his small bed, my naked body only covered by the same sheets that were covering Jake. I smiled at him as he looked down at me with a grin.

'Your room is...' I grinned wickedly. 'Pretty.'

He snorted. 'My room is pretty? After two hours spent like that, all you can say is that my room is pretty?'

I smirked. 'I see that you're not bothering to defend the manliness of your room. Does that you mean you admit that it's pretty?'

He scowled and I giggled.

'You're too witty for your own good.' he grumbled.

I laughed, and soon enough he was laughing with me. And something in that moment of laughter snapped, and we let the undisguised joy we were feeling catch up to us. So when Billy Black came up to check on us, he was probably pretty surprised to find two naked teenagers, covered with a bedsheet, in hysterics on his son's bed.

He raised his eyebrows at us. 'Should I come back later?'

I snorted and me and Jake dissolved into more laughter. Billy gave Jake an incredulous look, as if to say _this girl has literally driven you crazy_, and slowly backed out of the room.

'Just.. call me if you need anything.' were his departing words.

I giggled, wiping my eyes for stray tears. 'Do you think he noticed that we're naked?' I asked Jake.

He rolled his eyes, grinning. 'Of course. He's just smart enough to not ask- he probably knew he wouldn't want to hear the answer.'

I snorted again.

'Your laugh is ridiculous.' he commented, smirking.

I raised an eyebrow. 'And you can really say that your own laugh doesn't sound like a dog barking?'

'It's better than sounding like a crazy hyena.' he teased, making me chuckle.

'Why don't we both admit our laughs are freaky and leave it at that?' I suggested.

He shrugged. 'I don't know, I would say your laugh is beyond freaky...'

I laughed and playfully smacked him on the arm, maybe a little too hard. He winced and gave me a sheepish grin.

I grinned. 'What, can't handle the power of an insulted woman?' I teased.

He shook his head jokingly. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

I burst out laughing again, and he joined in- probably just laughing at me admittedly ridiculous laugh. I realised I was having more fun than I'd had in a long time, and it was thanks to Jake.

That Imprint of mine who laughs like a dog, which is funny, since he kind of _is _a dog.

I laughed even more at the phrase.

'I love you so much right now.' I gasped out between giggles.

'I love you so much all the time.' he responded, and I snuggled into him, grinning at the rumbles in his chest caused by his infectious laugh.

'Bye, Jake.' I murmured, hugging him.

Rosalie was waiting impatiently by the border, tapping her foot rhythmically while watching us with a raised eyebrow. I gave her a _wait a second_ smile and then turned back and planted that very smile on Jake's lips. I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and bounded off past the border, where Rosalie was awaiting me with a smug grin.

'You reek of dog.' she commented.

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond.

'It doesn't take a genius to guess what you've been up to.' she continued. 'So, what? Can we be expecting a little family of puppies soon?'

I had a retort prepared on the tip of my tongue, but as soon as she mentioned _puppies_, I froze. I hadn't considered that. Could Jake and me really... have kids? How the hell would that turn out?

Rosalie watched me, her expression turning worried. 'You know, you don't have to take everything I say seriously. I was kidding, El.' she informed me.

'I know, I know, it's just...' I shook my head. '_Puppies_.'

She smirked. 'Yeah, don't count on me to be the _dogmother_.'

I laughed. 'Worst pun ever, Rose. You should be ashamed.'

She chuckled. 'Get in the car, El.'

So I did, and we drove back to the Cullen house laughing and making jokes- none of which had anything to do with the subject of having babies with Jacob Black.

**A/N: Hey hey people! :)  
>Sorry the update took so long- wait, did it take long? I was so caught up in summer that I'm losing track of time! So, yeah, sorry about that...<br>Didyoulikethechapter? Ihopeyoulikedthechapter! Sorry,...woo!  
>Loving the reviews and stuff, keep 'em coming, thank you guys! :)<br>Oh, and here's a message from my good friend Alex: 'HI!'  
>We're both a little hyper right now.<br>So, enjoy!  
>Sorry, I'll stop talking. :)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	37. Emotional Turmoil

**Chapter 37. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Fine, I'll go shower.' I said glumly.

'Aw, we're just kidding, 'Lena. Even though you kind of _do _stink.' Emmett laughed his booming guffaw.

'Like I said, then.' I smirked. 'I will go and shower.' I spoke the words slowly.

'Fine.' Alice rolled her eyes. 'But hurry down! I'm planning for your prom outfit!'

'But I already bought it!' I protested.

She grinned evilly. 'But you haven't _planned_ it.'

I smiled. 'Fine. But _I am choosing what I want to wear, because I do not like pink_.' I said with a stern look.

She pouted. 'Where's the fun in that?'

I smiled triumphantly. 'It's all on my side. When is the prom, anyway?' I'd completely forgotten.

She cringed. 'You've forgotten already?'

'Kind of..' I admitted, grinning sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. 'Elena! It's tomorrow! You know, the day after today?'

My eyes widened. 'You're kidding me!'

She muttered something like '_Here's me stressed out of my mind about her outfit, and she's completely forgot..._'

I didn't dignify it with a response.

I bounded up the clean stairs and quickly peeled off all my clothes, hopping in the shower. Before stepping in the cool marble bath-shower tub, I was worried like hell about a lot of things- prom being the new top of the list. I couldn't help it, okay? I was a girl, I liked dressing up. How could I forget about prom?

But as soon as I felt a rush of rapidly heating water, I was calmed. I relished in the delicious feel of the hot water pouring over my tired skin and closed my eyes, smiling when I thought back on the day's events.

Okay, so detention with Damon- I wasn't too sure whether that was a positive or a negative at the moment. Intentional or not, he still pretty much saved my skin, right?

Right. So, so far, that was a positive, even if it was slightly torturous.

Then La Push with Jake. Definitely a positive. I felt happy just thinking about it- it had been so much fun.

Then just hanging out with my family, the Cullen's. Yes, they were definitely a family to me- it's surprising how quickly I've made bonds in this town. In Forks, it's like everything becomes accelerated. Beaming with happiness, I quickly washed my hair and went through all the normal things you do in a shower and was just standing there again when I heard my phone start buzzing.

I groaned, annoyed that my temporary bliss had been disturbed. I reluctantly turned the shower off and answered the phone while wrapping a towel around myself.

'Hello?' I snapped. I hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but all I really wanted was to step back inside the shower.

'Elena?' Bonnie's voice came out alarmed.

My eyes widened. 'Bonnie! Oh, sorry! I'm sorry I snapped- it's just... I was in the shower..'

A knowing chuckle came from down the phone. 'I get it. You just wanted to stay in the hot water paradise, right?'

I grinned. 'Right.'

'Anyway, I'm calling because- yes, Jeremy, now shut up-'

'Uh, Jeremy's with you?' I asked dubiously. It was past six o'clock...

'Well, um, yes. We're dating...' she trailed off worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. 'Thank you, Captain Obvious. Anyway, why are you calling?' I asked impatiently.

'STOP IT JEREMY!' my best friend's voice roared and even I winced.

'What the hell is he doing?'

'Oh? Uh, nothing.' she said distractedly, and I could almost see the blush on her cheeks. I thought it best not to ask what my brother was doing to my best friend in Jeremy's house- it was the Gilbert household phone- after six o'clock.

'Anyway.' she huffed. 'I'm calling to ask if anyone's told you yet about the _situation _back here.' she said pointedly. I furrowed my brow confusedly, heading over to my room and sorting through my PJ's.

'What _situation?' _I asked.

She sighed irritatedly. 'You mean no one's told you?'

'No, because apparently, I can't be told anything!' I raised my voice slightly. What Bonnie was indicating was that there was something everyone had been keeping from me in regards to the people in my town, and that was...

That was wrong.

'Listen, just keep calm, okay?' Bonnie told me hurriedly. 'Don't freak out. You see... well, Elijah's back in town..'

'Oh.' I muttered, letting out a relieved breath. 'Well, I know.'

I could hear the frown in her voice. 'What do you mean, _you know_? I thought you said no one told you!'

'No one _did_ tell me.' I cringed. 'I... I kind of found out for myself.'

'You- _oh_.' understanding flooded into her voice, along with concern, 'Oh my god, Elena, are you okay?'

'Of course, I'm fine. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be merrily hopping out a shower while talking on the phone to you, would I?' I joked weakly. I struggled to keep the phone attached to my ear with my shoulder while I pulled on some underwear and bed shorts. 'Hey, hold on a second.' I finally grumbled, dropping the phone onto my bed and pulling my PJ's on the proper way.

With two hands.

After wrapping a towel around my hair, I picked the phone up again, pressing it to my ear. 'Okay, now I'm good. Talk.'

'What did Elijah do?' she demanded. I rolled my eyes.

'Apparently, he was just making sure I was keeping up my end of the deal.' I shrugged, and explained the whole encounter, adding in parts about my new werewolf boyfriend that I may have missed out. Bonnie gasped when I finished.

'Are you all okay?' she asked worriedly.

I could faintly hear my brother's voice saying, 'Let me talk to her! Let me talk to her!'

'Let me guess,' I smirked, 'My brother wants to talk to me?'

She laughed. 'You mean, you can hear Jeremy through the phone even while I'm talking?' she said loudly, a point in her voice.

I laughed. 'Can I talk to him.'

'Sure. You're sure you're okay?'

I giggled. 'Yes, mom.'

'You need to stop getting yourself into trouble.'

I snickered. 'Is that possible?'

'Probably not.' she muttered. 'And, hey, aren't you forgetting something?'

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me. 'Probably. What is it?'

'Elena!' she said, appalled. '_Saturday is my birthday_!' she wailed.

My eyes widened. 'Oh, my god, yeah! I forg- I mean, I remembered and all, you know...' I trailed off sheepishly.

I could pretty much see her champion eye roll. 'You completely forgot about my eighteenth birthday and you can't even deny it.'

'Okay, so maybe I forgot.' I admitted. 'I'm so sorry!'

'Do you have my present?' she asked teasingly.

'Of course!' I lied. Let's add that to the list of things I need to worry about- Bonnie's present.

'Great!' she chirped.

'Yeah.' I swallowed. 'So, can I _please _speak to my brother now?'

She chuckled and handed me over to Jeremy.

'Elena! Elena, are you okay? I heard all the stuff you said to Bonnie about-'

I cut him off. 'Jeremy, Jeremy, I'm fine.' I assured him.

I heard him sigh in relief on the other end. 'Okay, good.' he sounded much calmer now. 'How are things?'

I shrugged. 'Pretty good, all things considered.' I smirked. 'I have a boyfriend.' I added.

I heard his grimace in his words. 'I know. Bonnie put you on loudspeaker. So, this Imprinted stuff sounds- it sounds pretty serious.' he hinted. 'You should just make sure you're.. being... safe.'

I cringed and rolled my eyes. 'Are you seriously going to give me The Talk?'

'No way!' he shouted, mortified. I laughed, walking slowly down the stairs. It was nice to talk to my friend and brother again.

Speaking of friends...

'Hey, where's Caroline?' I asked absently, smiling at the Cullen's who looked up at me upon my entry to the living room.

'She's out with Matt- of course.' my brother muttered dryly.

I chuckled. 'They're still dating?'

I heard Bonnie shout, '_And I don't think they plan on breaking up!_'

I sighed wistfully. 'I kind of wish I was back there helping her out with everything- and you guys, too.'

'We wish you were here, too.' he said.

'Maybe I could... come visit? You know- for Bonnie's birthday.' I suggested, biting my lip as I looked to the Cullen's. They exchanged a few glances before Esme and Carlisle each gave me small nods.

'I can visit!' I informed them.

'You can?' Jeremy asked excitedly.

'No, I said that to be amusing.' I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled. 'Great! When?'

'Saturday, of course. Wasn't the key point of this _Bonnie's birthday?_' I teased. Once again, I glanced at them and received enthusiastic nods from the parental figures of the Cullen's.

'Sounds great.' Jeremy said happily.

'Oh, uh- only tell our specific contacts?' I said.

'Of course. What kind of guy do you take me for?' he chuckled. 'See you soon, sis. Try and actually call me tomorrow.'

I cringed. 'Sorry.'

**Edward's POV. **

I glanced at Bella, and was happy to see that she looked pleased about our agreement. I chuckled as Elena came over- she had no idea that she wasn't going to Mystic Falls alone...

She beamed at us. 'So, hey.' she greeted.

I could hear Emmett trying, unsuccessfully, to withold a chuckle- instantly making Elena suspicious. She narrowed her eyes at the largest Cullen member.

'What have you done?' she asked, because usually when Emmett was laughing, he'd done something.

'It's nothing that Emmett has done.' Rosalie smirked, glint in her eye. 'In fact, I think we're all making too big a deal out of it.' she shrugged.

'Out of what?' Elena asked urgently.

Carlisle grinned. 'Out of us joining you in Mystic Falls.'

Elena's jaw dropped. '_What_? You're... you can't... you can't... but...'

Emmett let out his laughter then, earning a pillow to hit his head. I chuckled as Emmett threw the pillow back at Elena, except more lightly; he didn't want to take her head off, after all.

'But I wanted to see my family... just us.' Elena said miserably, pouting.

Alice laughed a tinkling laugh. 'Nice try, Elena, but the glum act won't work.' she pointed out cheerily. 'We're coming with you whether you like it or not.'

'Think of us as your own personal bodyguards.' Jasper added, and I noticed he was sending emotion to Elena- but not calming emotion. It took all my restraint to not laugh out loud as I realised he was sending slow waves of fury to his human sister.

'Stop it, Jasper.' I chided.

'What?' he asked innocently.

Alice giggled. 'What is my Jasper doing?'

'Whatever negative emotion you're sending her, I suggest you stop now.' Carlisle warned.

Emmett guffawed. 'Yeah- she might rip us apart.'

That sent all us 'children' vampires into rolls of laughter. Bella giggled, but stopped when Elena sent her a death glare, and Esme cringed.

'You're all crazy.' Elena muttered, the anger finally being directed away from her.

'You're right, girl-who-lives-with-a-family-of-vampires-and-dates-a-wolf.' Emmett snickered.

Elena broke out in a grin. 'Touche.'

**A/N: There we go... short chapter, yes, but it's a chapter, right?  
>I've kind of been wanting Elena to go to Mystic Falls for a while now. So, yeah!<br>And prom tomorrow- oh, jeesh, even I'm excited.  
>But I have a sad message- there will be, unfortunately, <span>NO UPDATES FOR THE WHOLE OF THIS WEEK!<span> I'm sorry, but I'm on a sort of vacation- so none of my stories will be updates. Sorry! :(  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing, of course, your reviews make me even happier than cookies do! So, please continue to do so- even if I'm only getting, like, two per chapter. ;) I'm happy with that.<br>Thanks!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	38. School Happenings

**Chapter 38. **

**Elena's POV. **

Sure enough, the next day in school, everyone was buzzing about the upcoming prom. I had to admit, even I was bursting with excitement. Alice couldn't stop grinning, and Bella, on the other hand, seemed to wear a constant grimace on her face.

'What's up?' I asked her.

She shrugged, sheepish smile on her face. 'I kind of hate prom.'

I widened my eyes. 'Seriously? What is there to hate?'

She laughed. 'Everything! Dressing up, having to walk in heels, getting embarrassed because you can't dance, feeling like people are watching you...' she trailed off uncomfortably.

I giggled. 'I love dancing!'

I did a little demonstration of the waltz, gathering amused (and some creepily awed) stares from the other students as I waltzed through the hall. Bella laughed and tried unsuccessfully to get me to stop- it was only when I heard one laugh in particular that I, cheeks flaming uncontrollably, stopped in my tracks.

Damon's laugh was the one that stopped me.

I smiled sheepishly at him, clearly taking him off guard. Well, good. That was my intention...

Bella raised an eyebrow at me, bringing my attention back to her. 'Are you quite finished?' she asked, smirking.

I grinned. 'That depends- are you suitably embarrassed?'

'More than enough.' she assured me, making my giggle as we walked to our third lesson of the day, biology. Edward was going to meet us there from gym class.

'Ugh, I forgot that I have to sit next to Mike Newton.' I groaned before slipping into my seat. Mike grinned at me.

'Hey!' he greeted.

'Hi.' I said weakly.

'Prom tonight.' he winked at me. 'Have a date yet?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Yes, Mike, I do.'

Jake had agreed to let me take him. I was pleased about that, and was really looking forward to seeing him in a suit...

Mike's voice, unfortunately, brought me back to the present.

'What, sorry?' I asked blankly.

His smile fell a little, but remained firmly in place. 'I said, that's too bad- more than half the guys in school wanted to ask you.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'I seriously hope you're exaggerating.'

'Quiet, class!' the teacher snapped, and the classroom fell into a hushed silence as the teacher explained the formulation of blood cells while my thoughts were sent in the direction of prom dresses, handsome dates (Jake) and white noise.

**Edward's POV. **

I chuckled. Of course she would remember to block me.

I had repeated the whole conversation between Elena and Mike Newton to Bella, who had nearly choked because of her sweet laughter. I smiled at her, trying to ignore all the talk about blood from our biology professor.

'Mr Cullen.' there goes my attempt. 'Perhaps you'd like to tell us the scientific name for red blood cells.'

I suppressed a sigh as I said in a bored tone, 'Erythrocytes.'

The professor looked put out but begrudgingly let it go.

Wise of him.

I knew what most of the teachers here thought of the whole Cullen family- at least, the male teachers. They thought we were stuck up, overly perfect know it alls who probably got plastic surgery from their doctor of an adoptive father at a young age- the same adoptive father who constantly spoils said children with anything they want.

If only they knew.

Not that any of us would dream of telling _them_.

Bella giggled beside me and I smiled at her again.

'So, do you have a date for prom?' I teased, knowing how she'd react.

She gasped, looking appalled. 'I'm going with you!' she paused, looking worried and biting her lip. 'Aren't I?'

I chuckled. 'Of course you are, Bella. I was teasing.'

She sighed, looking relieved. 'Good. And don't even mention prom yet- I'm not looking forward to it.' she groaned.

'Why not?' I challenged, amused.

She rolled her eyes. 'You know how elegant I am in high heels.' she muttered dryly.

**Elena's POV. **

It was halfway through the boring lecture in biology that I decided to text Bonnie and Caroline about prom. I'd cringed when I'd realised I hadn't even told them- they'd probably be mad at me. I chuckled at the thought; they were never really good at being mad.

**To: Bonnie Bennett  
>From: Elena Gilbert<strong>

**Hey! In biology again, completely bored, ha-ha! What about you? Oh, and guess what- PROM TONIGHT, yay! Can't wait, sorry I didn't tell you... :P I'll send you a pic!  
>Elena, Xx<strong>

I texted the same to Caroline, too. I hid my phone under my jacket just as the teacher turned back to look at us and gazed out the window. Thankfully, it wasn't raining- but it wasn't sunny, either. I guess that was good- otherwise the Cullen's wouldn't even be here today. I smiled at that- sparkling vampires, who would have thought? I started to think about prom- okay, yes, I was more excited about prom than I actually wanted to admit. I was excited to see Jake, too.

Mike's voice broke my out of my reverie. 'So, who exactly _is _the mystery guy you're going to prom with?'

Honestly, the boy was far too curious for his own good. 'My boyfriend.' I said with exaggerated slowness.

He cringed. 'Yeah, who is he?'

I sighed impatiently. 'His name is Jacob. Why do you want to know?'

Hurt flashed in his eyes and I actually felt a little guilty. 'Just... curious.'

'Sorry.' I muttered, and he grinned at me.

I felt my phone silently vibrate against my stomach and suppressed a childish giggle- I was extremely ticklish in my stomach.

Careful not to be seen, I whipped my phone out again and checked the screen, smiling goofily at the text.

**To: Elena Gilbert  
>From: Bonnie Bennett<strong>

**OMG, how dare u not tell us? ;O Damn ryte ur sending us a pic! Bet u'll look hot ;P Have a gr8 time, can't wait to see u Saturday for my birthday ;)  
>Bon,Xxxxx<strong>

I chuckled lightly at Bonnie's appalling spelling. Honestly. It was as if she didn't even read big long grimoires every other day.

Not a second later, my phone vibrated again. I smiled. Caroline.

**To: Elena Gilbert  
>From: Caroline Forbes<strong>

**WOWEE! What's your dress like, who's your date, tell me everything! Bonnie told me you're coming to visit on Saturday... CAN'T WAIT! SEE YOU GIRL!  
>From, Care XxXxXx <strong>

I let out a giggle, and several heads whipped round to look at me. I cringed and sunk back in my chair.

'Something amusing about the amount of red blood cells in a human body, Miss Gilbert?' the teacher demanded. I resisted the urge to make a witty retort by biting my tongue, simply shaking my head instead.

'Nothing amusing? Are you sure? Then why on earth did you laugh, hmm?' he asked smugly.

I sighed. 'I thought about something funny.'

I noticed Mike opening his mouth to speak and stomped, maybe a little too hard, on his foot. Hard enough to make him grunt and wince, and then all attention was away from me.

Thank god.

'What was that for?' he hissed when the others finally returned to their work.

I hesitated. 'My foot slipped.'

'Seriously?' he whispered incredulously.

I nodded cheerfully and hurriedly scribbled something down on my paper.

I was thankful when the bell went, signalling the end of biology. I hurried out of class with Bella and Edward and, soon enough, it was lunch.

All I heard surrounding me as I queued up to get a pizza and soda.

'Do you have your dress?' I asked Bella when we sat down, taking a bite of my pizza. The other Cullen's said they would join us soon- apparently, they had some stuff to do. God knows what that was.

Bella shrugged. 'For some reason, I put my faith in Alice. She bought it for me.'

I smiled. 'You should trust Alice more- she has serious style.'

'Yeah, but... well, let's just say Alice's style is nothing like mine.' she snorted. '_Nothing_ like mine.'

I grinned. 'Well, then. So, I take it you're going with Edward to prom?'

She nodded. 'Yep. I take it you're going with Jacob?'

'I am. Of course.' I added.

'Good. I think you're good for him, you know.' she confessed.

I raised an eyebrow. 'O_kay_, that was a little random- but thanks. I think.'

'I didn't used to. In fact, I used to think it should still be me who had both of the guys crawling after me.' she blushed and looked down. 'I think I just enjoyed the attention more than anything. But now I see that Jake couldn't be happier than he is with you, and I'm more than happy just being with Edward. I can see that you're very happy with Jake. And I'm glad about that, and I'm also sorry that I was so...' she looked at me, apparently searching for the right word.

'Bitchy?' I offered.

She cracked a grin. 'Yeah, bitchy. I'm sorry I was so bitchy towards you when you first got here.'

I waved my hand dismissively. 'Don't worry about it. It's completely fine...' I looked towards the cafeteria entrance and saw five people with supermodel-like beauty walking towards us, each with small smiles on their faces. 'And now we have company.' I added, smiling at the Cullen's as they sat with us.

'Hi.' me and Bella greeted simultaneously. We looked at each other and chuckled, and Jasper raised an eyebrow.

'Did we miss anything good?' he asked innocently, and I rolled my eyes.

'Nothing except ice cold pizza that tastes like dirt.' I quipped.

'Well, I'm glad I missed that.' he said, laughing.

I noticed Edward give Bella's hand a warm squeeze and smiled- yes, they _were_ happy together. I was glad Bella could see that like we all could.

'So, who's looking forward to prom?' Alice sang in her bell-like voice.

Bella groaned, and I let out an excited squee. Rosalie laughed as all the males exchanged anxious glances.

'I am.' I said. 'And proud!' I added, noticing Emmett's taunting laugh.

'Of course you are. 'Lena.' he teased, and I smirked.

'You can't say you're not looking forward to wearing a monkey suit that will be undoubtedly too small for you.' I remarked.

He cringed. 'I was having a good time with my life by not thinking about that.'

I stuck my tongue out and Rosalie winked at me.

'Got your dress?' she asked me.

'Of course.' I grinned.

'And...?' she prompted. 'What's it like?'

'It's a surprise.' I laughed. Not that anything could be much of a surprise to a coven of vampires, but still. I wanted the five Cullen's who, hopefully, hadn't seen my gorgeous dress to be relatively surprised by it.

'Don't worry, they'll be pleasantly surprised.' Alice grinned and I chuckled.

That girl and her visions.

**Alice's POV. **

I was in a good mood. There hadn't been a vision since that one of Elena descending down the steps later today, looking positively radient- and then, of course, the mutt- sorry, _Jacob_- must have shown up because the rest of the evening was blocked.

Before that, of course, there were the three ones concerning her ever-changing future. One in which she remained human for the rest of her life, one in which she turned into a 'Cold One' vampire, and one in which she is turned by Damon.

Of course, there _was_ one other vision, of what would happen if Klaus got to her... but I didn't want to think about that. It wouldn't happen, that was for sure- we wouldn't let it. We would never let it.

It seemed we were all in a good mood today- even Bella. She'd been pretty upset these past few days since the incident with Katherine and Elijah, but she'd perked up today and even apologised to Elena.

Yes, us vampires had caught the whole conversation with our amazing hearing. We, needless to say, were all glad. Edward had cringed a little at some things- like his sweet, innocent Bella liking the attention of two boys chasing her- but he was okay with it all, I think.

So here we were, laughing and making jokes at the table, like everything was okay.

Not that everything would be- but it was always nice to pretend, wasn't it?

**A/N: Looong filler chapter for you! Like, seriously, this was five freaking pages of filler. Jeesh. Sorry about that, but all the action comes next chapter(s?).  
>Just want to thank you for the great reviews and stuff, and apologise that I wasn't able to update for the past week. But, I have a revelation for you all!<br>Yes, the prom and its events- wink, wink- is going to conclude this story, but there will be a sequel- which will, of course, be Elena and the Cullen's and Jake's visit to Mystic Falls. That will be a full multi-chapter story, too, and once which I hope to complete.  
>So, there will either be one or two more chapters to complete this story, and I want to thank you all in advance for sticking with the story and taking the time to read and review! It means a lot!<br>And if you think that little speech was bad, wait until you see the A/N in the last chapter. You'll cringe your ass off.  
>So, yeah. Thanks! ;)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	39. Prom Night

**Chapter 39. **

**Elena's POV. **

This was it. It was almost time for prom- like, it would start in half an hour.

So here I was stood, in my beautiful dress with my hair and make up expertly done by Alice and Rosalie themselves. Even I had to admit, I looked... really nice. Beautiful, even, maybe even gorgeous. And that wasn't me being vain. I was looking in a mirror, I could hardly say otherwise...

'Elena, are you ready? Your date's here!' I heard Rosalie's smooth voice call up to me, and I took a deep breath. Jake was here- that was good.

'I'm coming!' I shouted back.

I slowly, carefully, opened the bedroom door and waited a few breaths before appearing at the top of the stairs. I had a small smile on my face as I descended, and I was pretty damned pleased at the sharp intakes of breath I heard.

What? I'm a teenage girl, of course I'm glad my boyfriend and my best friends thought I looked nice!

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I grinned at Jake and planted a careful kiss on his lips, trying not to ruin Alice's perfect make-up job. Not that it would spoil, of course- I think she'd used some kind of stay-on lipstick. My hair, thanks to Rosalie's amazing styling, was loose and flowing down my back, with a few loose curls framing my face. It was perfect, in my opinion. My lips were painted a blood-red, and my eyes were smoky and dark. I wore, obviously, my gorgeous red dress.

'Hi.' I greeted, big grin still on my face.

'Hi.' he breathed back. 'You look beautiful, Elena.'

'Thank you.' I giggled. 'You're not so bad yourself.'

He smiled widely and offered his arm, which I gladly linked with my own. We turned to the others, and I gasped at the beauty and handsomeness of them all.

Alice was wearing the beautiful purple halter dress she'd picked out and her hair was the same as usual, except finely decorated with gorgeous little clips. I think they were real amethysts, too- it really wouldn't surprise me. This was Alice. Her lips were painted a bright pink and her eyes were shadowed with a lighter pink. Her shoes were plain purple heels, and she looked beyond amazing.

Rosalie, as usual, looked almost frighteningly gorgeous. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a pretty bun, kept in place by an emerald-green butterfly clip. Her dress was long, flowing silk in the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen. The bodice was lined with gold and it hugged her figure perfectly. She wore strappy heels in a shade of green just a little darker than her dress. Her make-up looked natural but somehow still seductive.

Bella's dress was electric blue, and ruffled neatly from below the waist. It was lovely. Her hair was expertly tousled and her make up, like Rosalie's, was completely natural and sweet. Her shoes were the same cream colour as her accessories. She looked incredibly pretty.

All the boys were wearing handsome tuxedos, and they all looked stunningly handsome. Especially Jake. He didn't look too comfortable in a suit, but he looked amazing. I made a mental note to make him wear one more often.

'Ready to go?' Emmett asked. His suit made with his huge muscles made him look like a bouncer- if it didn't look so good on him, I would have laughed.

'Absolutely.' I smiled.

So we left, in Rosalie's fancy red convertible. It was no wonder they weren't allowed to take their cars to school- they _were_ too fancy to be inconspicuous.

When we got there, I was impressed with the effort the school went to to make the place look nice for the prom. There were balloons on each side of the door, and pretty-coloured banners. The dance was being held in the main hall, and the school field, I think, had been given a boulevard for couples who wanted a more private moment.

'This place looks great.' I said with a raised eyebrow.

Edward chuckled. 'For once.'

I smiled at him and Jake tugged me inside. I knew we were followed by the other Cullen couples, and I grinned as my Jake pulled me straight to the dance floor.

I giggled. 'You're supposed to ask first.' I breathed in his ear. The song that was playing was slow, and perfect for the first dance- romantic and sweet.

He chuckled. 'Can I have this dance?'

'Of course.'

I laughed as he twirled me, and then twirled me back so our faces were inches apart. I slowly closed the gap between our faces and kissed him full on the mouth.

After a few seconds, he pulled back. 'We're supposed to be dancing.' he teased with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, but moved in time with him anyway. 'Dancing is overrated.'

'Tell me about it.'

We carried on dancing until the song finished, and we were almost crying with laughter by the end of it. Jake had kept making comments about other people's- well, mainly Mike Newton's- poor dancing, and it had been hilarious. Even though it _was_ kind of mean.

Oh, well, I guess.

'You're a good dancer.' I complimented sweetly as we walked over to the food table. There was a lot of food available- cocktail sausages, cheese cubes, fruits, breadsticks, crackers, cakes. There was also punch available with a big soup ladle. I grabbed a cup of punch and drained it in one gulp.

Jake raised an eyebrow. 'Thirsty?'

I shook my head. 'It's just too hot in here.'

It was true. It was uncomfortably warm. I spotted Rosalie and Emmett making out in the corner of the room and chuckled. I glanced around and saw Alice and Jasper dancing to a fast-paced song on the dancefloor. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be found- they were probably outside.

I looked back to Jake, grinning. 'So, who do you think looks the prettiest tonight?'

His eyes widened. 'You, of course!'

I rolled my eyes. 'You know, you don't _have _to say that, just because I'm your Imprint.' I smirked.

'No, it's true.' he kissed my on the cheek. 'You're definitely the prettiest girl in this room tonight.'

'Thank you.' I smiled, squeezing his hand and enjoying the burning sensation on my cheek where his lips touched it.

Now _that _was chemistry.

**Jacob's POV. **

I felt my jaw drop open and heard a gasp fly from my mouth as Elena descended down the stairs of the Cullen home. She was absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, radient, stunning... she was _mine_.

She gave me a huge smile, her pouty red lips parting beautifully to reveal her perfect white teeth, and planted her lips on my own in a gentle kiss. She was being careful, I could tell- careful not to ruin her admittedly wonderful make-up.

'Hi.' she greeted casually.

'Hi.' I breathed. 'You look beautiful, Elena.' I added sincerely.

She let out an adorable giggle. 'Thank you. You're not so bad yourself.'

I grinned and offered my arm, which she gratefully took. She turned to the others and I heard her gasp lightly; I shook my head silently. What she didn't realise was that she was the most beautiful girl in the room by a long shot. Even the blonde leech didn't match up to my beautiful Elena.

No one could match up to my beautiful Elena.

'Ready to go?' the big vampire, Emmett, asked with a grin.

'Absolutely.' Elena smiled.

So we left.

**Elena's POV. **

Later, I wasn't sure exactly how long, the several cups of punch that I drank took effect.

'I'm just heading to the bathroom.' I had to shout over the music to Jake.

He grinned. 'Don't take too long.'

I smiled before turning and walking over to the bathroom. I did what I went there to do and, as I was washing my hands, I caught my reflection in the mirror. There were other girls surrounding me- fixing their make-up and powdering their noses. But as I looked at my reflection, I started to feel uncomfortable, and the rest of the room seemed to fade away. I was alone, and I needed air. I rushed out of the bathroom and ran straight out to the boulevard outside. There were only a few couples out here, and I noticed that Edward and Bella must have headed back inside to join the others. I stumbled past the dancers, not exactly knowing where I was heading, and before I knew it I found myself behind the gym, seperated from the rest of the prom. I felt guilty, knowing that Jake would be wondering where I was now- the same as I was wondering _why_ I was here- so I turned to leave, but found myself blocked.

By someone's chest.

'I'm sorry!' I stammered, looking up to meet the face of whoever it was- and I froze. There was Damon, looking confused.

'Elena?' he frowned. 'What are you doing behind here?'

'I- I don't know...' I trailed off, knowing I sounded just as confused, and then it dawned on me. The discomfort I felt, 'randomly' stumbling out behind the gym and straight into Damon... my eyes narrowed. 'You did this.' I spat.

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. 'Actually, no. But now that you're here, I need to tell you something-'

'I need to get back to _my date_!' I hissed, trying to push past him. Okay, so I'd been pretty stupid trying to do that- he got an iron grip on my wrist and stopped my from moving. I glared up at him.

'Let go of me.' I said, struggling to keep my voice calm and steady.

'No.' he said. 'Let me say something first.'

'I don't want to hear it!'

'You kind of need to!' he cried, exasperated. 'Listen, Klaus is in Forks.'

I froze again. '_What_? How do you know?'

'He came to me after school yesterday. He said he would get you, and you were his lovely little doppelganger, all the usual jazz.' he rolled his eyes. 'So I'm just here to warn you.'

I nodded slowly, processing the information. 'Well, thank you.' I said dubiously. 'Now I really have to-'

'Wait a minute.' he said, and from the expression on his face, it looked like he was having some kind of internal debate. I didn't even want to know what about.

'Please.' I pleaded, looking into his eyes, trying to show him my desperation. I needed to get back to Jake... something about this situation made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

'This will only take a second... I think. There's just something... something I need to do.'

And with that, I felt a pair of soft lips land gently on my own, and froze for the third time in what- five minutes?

And then I realised what was happening- _Damon was kissing me_- and, ignoring the tingly feeling his lips left on my own, I struggled against his grip. It turns out my struggles weren't necessary- Damon's body was suddenly wrenched from my own. I staggered backwards and gasped in horror when I saw Jake's violently shaking body towering over Damon's glowering form. Damon sprang to his feet and threw a punch at Jake, which, unfortunately, hit my love in the cheek.

'Jake!' I shrieked, running over and trying to pull him back. My attempts were futile- Jake just wrenched himself away from me and threw his own punch at Damon, which narrowly missed. But the second punch didn't... Jake swung again and caught Damon right in the stomach.

'No!' I cried. 'Stop it! Please!'

That seemed to be enough. The two men froze and looked at me, and I grabbed hold of Jake's shoulders and pulled his shaking body back. I glared at Damon.

'Get out of here.' I snapped. When he made no move to do so, I added loudly, '_Now_!'

He didn't leave, and I made a frustrated sound as I rubbed a cold hand over Jake's face. The shaking hadn't stopped- that wasn't what I was worried about. Damon was a _vampire_- his punch must have been hard, and I considered it lucky that my Jacob's head hadn't flown off. Or maybe his werewolf-enhanced strength made his defenses tougher, too. Either way, there would definitely be a bruise by morning.

'Are you okay?' I murmured, sighing in relief when I noticed the shaking got less violent with every time I touched him.

'He kissed you.' he groaned, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

'I'm sorry.' I mumbled.

'It's not your fault. I came looking for you, I saw the whole thing and only got close enough to beat the crap out of him when it was too late.'

'Still here, you know.' Damon's irritatingly perky voice sounded in our ears and I pulled myself away from Jake to glare ferociously at Damon.

'You could have killed him!' I roared.

'Good.' he said coldly, and I felt like he'd thrown a bucket of ice water over me. Good? _Good_?

'Damn you.' my voice was quiet and deadly calm and, in my personal opinion, very scary. Even for a vampire, I think. 'Damn. You. To. _Hell_.'

'Elena, leave it. Are _you _okay?' Jake's urgent voice came to me.

'Of course I'm okay.' I said softly, turning my back on Damon and, for the first time, noticing six other figures stood silently behind us.

I nodded once to each of the Cullen's, and I noticed that their glare was aimed directly at Damon.

'We heard the noise. And Bella noticed Jake running out.' Edward explained, fury tainting each word.

'Emmett kind of wants to kill something.' Rosalie muttered, rubbing an arm over her husband's twitching muscles.

'Some_one_.' the burly vampire corrected. 'That bastard kissed our sister!'

Bella was the first of them to move, and she rushed over to Jake.

'Are you okay?' she demanded, looking from me to Jake- directing the question to both of us.

'We're fine.' Jake said through gritted teeth, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

'Well.' Damon's voice, once again, came to our ears. 'This has been-' he winked at me- '_lovely_, but I really must be going.'

'Not so fast.' the voice didn't belong to any one of us- in fact, I didn't know _who _the voice belonged to. It sounded English-American and very taunting. I whirled around to see a man, probably in his mid-twenties, stood smirking at each of us. Damon groaned and lunged at the man, who instantly knocked him back like he was nothing more than a fly. I gasped- who _was_ this guy? A vampire, obviously.

'I, my dears, am Klaus.' he smiled a fake, vicious smile. 'How do you do?'

'Klaus!' I gasped, instictively moving away.

'In the flesh.' he drawled, taking a step closer. I was suddenly behind a barrier of six vampires, one human and one shape-shifter, and frowned. They were seriously not going to let me fight my own battle?

With a start, I realised that said very shape-shifter wasn't in his human form any more- in his place was a beautiful, beautiful russet wolf, snarling at Klaus.

I heard Klaus' cynical laugh and clutched onto Emett's arm. It was scary, and I realised that I was very, very scared.

'Stay back.' Jasper warned me, his gaze never straying from Klaus' body.

'He won't hurt me.' I said confidently, and Edward turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

'And how exactly do you know that?'

'Because he needs me.' I answered. 'And if what Elijah told me once is true, then he needs me until the next full moon- which is in one week. He can't let anything happen to me until then.' I answered.

Without waiting for a reply, I ducked under Edward and Emmett's arms and stood in front of them, filled with a new-found confidence and with my arms crossed over my chest.

Klaus clapped his hands slowly three times. 'Clever, my lovely doppelganger, clever. It's almost a shame that you have to die.' he smirked.

Jake's growl filled the chilled night air and I reached an arm out to stroke his soft fur.

'Well, isn't that touching. The beauty and the beast.' Klaus threw his head back and laughed, which was stopped my Jake's threatening bark.

'And you _are _a beauty, lovely Elena. I must say, you look... wonderful tonight.' he smirked. 'And you're right, my dear, about me not being able to hurt you. But what about your friends? I could kill them easily- although, I do notice that they aren't quite the same as us.' a frown was on the evil vampire's face. 'How interesting.'

'Don't touch them.' I warned, and he glanced back at me, amusement filling his features once again.

'And how can you stop me?' he asked.

I hesitated. 'If you hurt any of them, I'll...' I swallowed. 'I'll kill myself.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'With what? You have no weapon.'

'Actually, she does.' Damon's voice came out smug, with no trace of fear. He held in his outstretched arm a weapon- a knife, I realised. Wow.

'I never knew you were so eager to get me to kill myself.' I remarked, and he rolled his eyes at me, tossing it to me. I caught it easily and held it dangerously close to my neck.

'If you even make a mark on yourself, I'll heal you- the blood will be out of your system by the time the full moon comes.' Klaus warned.

'And then I'll just stab myself again and become a vampire, just like Katherine did.' I taunted, raising both eyebrows.

His expression darkened and he growled. 'You dare to threaten me with your own life?'

I winced, but didn't move an inch. The whole situation suddenly became clear to me- it wasn't Damon who brought me here, never Damon. Klaus did it. How? I had no idea. But I knew that he did.

'You led me and Damon here.' I said slowly. 'But... I'm wearing vervain, and Damon's a vampire. How did you do that?'

He smirked again. 'Oh, that was easy. I can't directly compel you, but us Originals- we have certain powers that younger, more inexperienced vampires can't even dream of. One of those powers is the ability to compel vampires and plant mind-suggestions, even to humans who are wearing vervain.' he smirked. 'Simple, really.'

'You-you...'

He ignored me and continued, 'And once I got you both here, I decided to have a little fun, so I made Mr Salvatore here kiss you.' he laughed. 'That was funny. He's been wanting to do that for a while, so he was just as horrified as you that he did it. And you tried to push him away!' his laugh got louder, and I noticed out the corner of my eye that Alice was restraining Damon. For such a small vampire, she was awfully strong...

'You're outnumbered.' I told Klaus, my voice shaking ever so slightly.

'You know you are. And there's still a week until the sacrifice- you can't take me yet.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, can't I?'

I shook my head confidently. He made a start towards me, but was thrown backwards- by Rosalie, no less. The gorgeous blonde vampire snarled at Klaus as he got to his feet.

'Don't even _think _about touching her.' she spat.

'Too late, I'm afraid.' Klaus' voice was smug.

Suddenly Edward, Jasper and Emmett rushed towards him at once, but all three of them were knocked backwards. I heard Bella scream Edward's name and I let out a choked noise.

'Please don't hurt them.' I whispered.

'You see how easy it is for me to stop them? One flick of my hand, and they'll be dead!' Klaus roared. But... suddenly his face contorted in pain. He let out a cry that sounded like an animal being choked and snarled, stepping to the side and whirling around- revealing the other Original vampire stood behind him.

'Elijah!' I gasped. Damn, I needed to stop gasping out people's names when I saw them... it sounded pretty stupid.

He grinned at me. Klaus let out an inhuman growl and made a lunge for his brother, and right before our eyes was a sibling fight. Except more serious, you know- they had their hands around each other's throats.

'Jesus.' Emmett grunted. 'I want to join in.'

Before any of us could stop him, he'd thrown Klaus off of Elijah and exchanged a glance filled with determination and whizzed over to Klaus, who looked between the two of them. Jake rubbed his snout against my arm affectionately and then ran over to help- I tried calling after him, but I guess he was determined like the others. Soon enough, all the vampires were over there and... I felt sick- they were ripping Klaus limb from limb. Klaus was a dick, yeah, but it was still kind of gross to see his limbs being thrown all over the place. Me and Bella exchanged a raised eyebrow and slowly started walking over, cautiously, of course.

When we were near, we saw that all that remained of Klaus was a ripped up torso. Ignoring the wave of nausea that hit my stomach, I asked, 'Is it over?'

'Kind of.' Elijah shrugged. 'We need to burn the pieces.'

'Why?'

'Just so he doesn't come back.'

I blanched. 'He could come _back_? How? His head just bounced off the wall of the gym, I doubt he'd live through that!'

'Calm down, Elena.' Alice soothed, rubbing my arm. 'It's over now.'

'I was doing some _soul-searching_,' Elijah smirked, 'and I discovered that Klaus' death is formulated much the same way as that of these Cold Ones here.' he threw a pointed glance at the Cullen's. 'So I decided to test that theory. And it worked, would you believe it.'

'Well, that's...' I trailed off, searching for the right word.

'Impressive?' Rosalie offered.

'Awesome?' Edward suggested.

'The word you're looking for may be...'

I cut Elijah off. 'Thank you.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'For killing my brother? Much as I wish it was, my dear, that wasn't for you. Me and my brother have... _had_... personal issues.' he shrugged again.

'Thank you, all the same.' I muttered before hurrying over to my Jake and planting a gentle kiss on his fur.

'I love you.' I murmured.

He yelped out a bark and I laughed. 'Does that mean I love you too?'

He nodded his huge furry head and I grinned as he licked my arm.

'Gross, Jake.' I teased, winking.

So that was it. After everything, it was over. I never thought it would be as easy as _that_... was decapitation, and the removal of other limbs, really all that was necessary to kill an Original like Klaus? Seriously? Well, obviously, but... still.

_Well_, something in my mind sang, _that was somewhat disappointing_.

**A/N: It's not the last chapter yet, people!  
>Still another one to go, so bear with me... what did you think? I know the whole killing Klaus thing was probably disappointing, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't find any better a way. So, sorry about that! Have I disappointed you? :(<br>Okay, and I'm starting to wonder whether people actually read these A/N's or not... do you guys? Because, if you don't, you're missing a lot.  
>Oh, well! Thank you for reviewing, and I'm really sad that the next chapter will be the last...<br>Until the sequel, that is! Maybe I could even make a three-part series, or a four-part, or maybe even a five-part... **Maniac Laugh**  
>Or not. Hmm, let me know what you think of that! ;)<br>Sorry, too, to all the Damon fans who thought I portrayed Damon wrong. And sorry to all the Damon haters who don't think they should have had a kiss! :D Nobody wins, right?  
>;) Thanks for reading.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	40. Aftermath

**Chapter 40. **

**Jacob's POV. **

I watched as Elena ran into the arms of the spiky-haired leech- oh, sorry, _Alice_. I was going to try and make an effort for her- she was worth it, after all.

I turned and looked at the blue-eyed leech; Damon Salvatore. I was trying my hardest to control my anger- for no one but Elena- as I approached him slowly.

'Elena is mine, you know.' I told him. I knew no one but the other vampires could hear us, and in truth, I didn't give a damn what they thought about my possible over-protectiveness. I mean, this guy held no threat to mine and Elena's relationship... right?

'You go on believing that.' he said smugly. 'Tell me, did it hurt when you saw us kiss? For a split second, she kissed me back.'

'No, she didn't.' I growled darkly.

He smirked. 'Of course not. Don't let me bring doubt to your mind- I'm sure her feelings for you are just as strong as ever.'

I glared at the smug bastard. 'Are you trying to taunt me, leech? Because it's not working- _me and Elena are Imprinted, and she is mine_. That won't change, ever.'

His smirk dropped and his glare met mine. 'We'll see about that.'

'Fine. You just go ahead and depress yourself by seeing how happy Elena is with me. Tell me, was she this happy in Mystic Falls with you and your equally, if not more, idiotic brother?'

'Yes.' he lied. I knew it was a lie- if it was the truth, Elena wouldn't have left.

'That's a lie, and we both know it. _Elena is mine. Back off_.'

'She loves me- she doesn't know it yet, but she does, and she'll realise it soon.'

'I don't think you quite grasp the concept of Imprinted for life.'

'Oh, I do. You know, you're just like my brother- you refuse to share.' he smirked.

I glowered at him, filled with fury. 'You actually think I would _share _Elena? Like an _object_?' I snorted. 'And you claim to love her! You must have a really sick, twisted sense of love, leech.'

He snarled at me.

'Stay away from Elena.' I warned, my voice dropping in volume as I tried as hard as I could to control my rapid shaking.

'Maybe you should tell _her _to stay away from _me_.' he paused. 'Oh, yes, please do that. I know Elena, and if there's one thing she hates, it's men who try to control her life. So go on right ahead.'

I sighed. 'I'm not going to control Elena's life. If she wants to carry on seeing you, for god knows what reason, then _fine_. But if you even _think _about trying anything, your head will be detached from your body before you can blink.'

'Oh, I bet.'

'Don't underestimate me and my pack. And the Cullen's, too- much as I hate to admit it, they care about Elena almost as much as me. Each and every one of them. Add me and my pack to all seven of them, and you're outnumbered. Consider this a warning.'

'Elena loves me.' he said defiantly.

'She loves me more.'

He snorted, and repeated his earlier statement. 'We'll see about that.'

'Fine.' I smirked coldly. 'May the best _man _win.'

He grinned. 'Fine... pup.'

**Elena's POV. **

'I can't believe it would be that easy.' I mumbled, for about the sixth time.

'And I agreed with you the first time.' Alice chuckled.

We were all in particularly good moods right now- Klaus was dead, after all. The night was finally becoming the happy night it was supposed to be.

'I wouldn't call that easy, really.' Jasper smirked. 'In fact, some would say it was rather difficult.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Well, it all depends on your point of view.'

We heard a tinkling laugh and I turned towards Rosalie with a grin as she walked towards us, latched onto her husband's arm.

'Ready to enjoy the rest of prom?' she offered.

Elijah had long cleared up the body and Damon had disappeared, to my disappointment- I needed to talk to him. About... you know. The kiss- and the things I felt during it. It shouldn't have happened. Not at all- I felt incredibly guilty. I felt strong arms encircle my waist and smiled, placing my hands on the arms around my waist that belonged to Jake. My Imprint, my love, my life.

'More than ready. Let's not let one of the biggest nights of our teenage lives be ruined by a psychotic vampire with a severe lack of both a conscience and a head.' I laughed.

We all dissolved into giggles and Alice chimed in, 'Actually, as Cullen's we've been to prom more than fifteen times.' she said in a mockingly snooty voice.

I chuckled. 'Happy 16th Prom Night.'

She snorted. 'Way more than 16, darling.'

We laughed. And we didn't laugh because it was funny- no, we laughed just to let out all those pent up emotions that needed to be let out.

Our laughter died out as we walked back to the inside party and saw none other than Damon himself, watching us carefully with a completely emotionless expression.

I sighed, turning to Jake. 'I should talk to him.'

His grip on my arm only tightened and he let out a small growl. 'No.'

'Jake... please.' I pleaded. 'You know it was Klaus who made him kiss me, and you know that if he tries anything again, which he _won't_, then I'll freak out and punch him or something.' we both let out a chuckle at that. 'Please.'

He looked torn and it was a few moments before he sighed and reluctantly said, 'Fine. I'm not going to control what you do... but I will be no more than five metres away. Seriously, I don't trust him.'

I smiled brightly. 'That's fine.' I murmured, planting a warm kiss on his lips before bounding away to Damon. He didn't even look at me when I approached.

'So... hey.' I greeted solemnly.

'Hey.' he nodded curtly, still not looking at me.

'Are we going to talk about what happened before?' I hinted.

He shrugged, finally looking at me. 'It won't make any difference, Elena, you know that. We both know your tie to that _wolf _is too strong for anything else to break.'

He looked so sad, it broke my heart. Really. I didn't want Damon to be sad- hell, I didn't want _anyone _to be sad. This was supposed to be a happy night!

'Yes, that's true.' I nodded. 'But I'd still like to talk about it. Please?'

He stared at me for a few minutes before nodding ever so slightly, and I felt a smile curve the corners of my lips upwards.

'We both know it shouldn't have happened.' I started, and he let out an incoherent grumble. I continued, 'But it did, and I can confidently say-' I lowered my voice slightly, '- that we both felt something when it did, much as I loathe to admit it.'

He smirked. 'Knew you couldn't resist me.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Shut up. It... it can't happen again. You know that, right?'

He sighed impatiently. 'Of course I know that, Elena. What kind of person do you think I am?'

'You're Damon.' I said softly, averting his gaze.

'Keen observational skills there.' he drawled sarcastically.

I scowled and smacked him on the arm, an action that seemed to be becoming more and more frequent over the past few weeks.

'You should go back to Mystic Falls.' I announced, feeling a sudden burst of confidence that wasn't there a few seconds ago. Then I remembered that I, and the rest of the Cullen's, would also be going back to Mystic Falls on Saturday and inwardly cursed.

'Because you're the boss of me?' he raised a challenging eyebrow, and I made a face at him.

'Please, Damon. Please?'

_Great use of your vocabulary skills, Elena. Fabulous. _

I ignored my patronising inner voice and simply stared pleadingly at Damon. When he didn't respond, I sighed and continued, 'And besides, I'm coming back to visit Mystic Falls soon anyway...'

He seemed to brighten. 'You are? When?'

'Soon.' I said after not a moment's hesitation.

'Please elaborate.'

'Wow.' I smirked. 'Never thought I'd hear you say please.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Stop avoiding the subject.'

I sighed. 'Me, Jake and the rest of the Cullen's and Bella will be going back to Mystic Falls for Bonnie's birthday on Saturday, if you must know.'

He nodded slowly, then a triumphant grin slowly curved the corners of his mouth upwards and I inwardly groaned. Great.

'Well then, I suppose I'll see you there.' he curled his fingers in that weird little wave he usually did. 'Bye, Elena.'

And then he slipped away into the dark shadows of the room, and for a split second, I felt alone.

But I remembered Jake and the others waiting for me and smiled softly to myself; I wasn't alone. As long as I had my friends, my family and my Jacob, I would never be alone.

I walked quickly over to Jake, who was, as promised, stood not five metres away from us. I felt a moment of worry- had he heard our exchange? Oh, hell- if he'd heard me saying I felt something when Damon kissed me, I would just die, that would be absolutely awful.

But he showed no sign of having heard anything wrong as he gave me a huge grin and pulled me into his warm, safe arms. I sighed in bliss, snuggling into his chest as we watched happy students dance with each other.

He chuckled. 'There really are some crap dancers here, Elena.'

I laughed into his chest and tilted my head up to look at him. 'We were pretty bad, too, you know.'

He raised an incredulous eyebrow. 'Are you kidding me? We were probably the best.'

I smirked. 'And what about the oh-so-talented Cullen's?'

He rolled his eyes. 'We're the best human dancers.'

I paused, and then burst out into hysterical laughter.

'You're... not... human!' I gasped between laughs, and he joined in with me.

'Hate to wreck this hilarious moment, but there are prom pictures you two need to get done.' we heard Alice's smooth, bell-like voice and stopped laughing, but exchanged huge grins.

He offered his arms again. 'Shall we, mademoiselle?'

'Definitely, Monsieur.' I giggled.

Alice chuckled and skipped away to Jasper. They'd apparently already had their photos done, and I was pleased to see that there was no line that had formed. I grinned at Jake and dragged him over to the area where the bored-looking photographer perked up at the sight of us.

On either side of us were two rich purple curtains, and behind us was a cluster of balloons and other decorations specifically made for this area.

'Say cheese!' the photographer called, and I suppressed a laugh at the cheesy saying.

'Cheese?' Jake said hesitantly, making my efforts to suppress laughter a total failure. I cracked up laughing and so did Jake, and I saw the flash of a camera bulb behind my closed lids.

'All done, kids. Here's your picture.' the photographer said, handing us the snapshot. I smiled at Jake, taking the picture from his hands, and examined it.

My hand flew to my mouth, holding back a chuckle. I was leaning on Jake, my eyes closed and my mouth wide open with laughter. Jake had his arm around my waist as he, too, laughed. But his eyes weren't closed- they were staring down adoringly... at me. I smiled up at my boyfriend.

'You're adorable.' I cooed.

He rolled his eyes, looking uncomfortable. 'Please don't use that word to describe me.'

I laughed. 'Why not? I thought honesty was the key thing in this relationship.'

'I prefer you to use the word _hot_, _gorgeous _and _handsome_.'

I laughed again. 'And mine, don't forget. You're all mine.'

'I'm all yours.' he said, pulling me in for a kiss.

I closed my eyes as I deepened the kiss, losing myself in the moment of bliss. Everything felt so wonderful right now, and even though graduation and my visit to Mystic Falls was looming over me, I felt complete and free of any worries.

That's what being with Jake like this did for me.

'I love you.' I whispered into the kiss.

'I love you, too.' he murmured.

I heard a _click _from beside us and once again saw a blindingly bright flash, and we broke apart to stare at the sheepish photographer, who now held out another snapshot.

'It looked like a nice moment. Here you go.' he held his hand out, offering us the picture.

I grinned at him and took the picture. 'Thanks.'

We walked away and I stared at the picture. We were sharing our kiss- obviously- and our faces were ones of complete love, happiness and bliss.

'This is nice.' I commented absently, leaning on his arm as his arm snaked around my waist.

'Nice is the word.' he agreed, kissing my forehead.

'_You're _nice.' I added, glancing up at him to see him grinning dorkishly.

'I know I am.' he boasted.

I rolled my eyes, giggling. 'That's why I love you.'

He waggled his eyebrows. 'Is that the only reason?'

I snorted. 'Of course not, but I'd probably lose my voice naming _all _the reasons.'

'Can I hear just a few/'

I grinned. 'Of course.'

And so the night finished with me telling Jake just why I loved him- why he was the one for me. And I returned to the Cullen home with my still-new family, with the wonderful feeling that was knowing that I was loved.

And that made me happy.

**A/N: It's... finished... sniffle... :'(  
>Okay, so yeah, the ending was a little dragged out and I kept thinking, 'Okay, gonna finish it here... no wait, I'm gonna put this line here... I can't finish it on that!'. This happened several times.<br>I hope you liked not just this chapter, but the whole story!  
>Thank you to <span>everyone<span> who took the time to read this story and everyone who took the time to review it, it means so much to me, you wouldn't believe it! I'm so glad so many people liked the story, and I'm so sad it has to end.  
>But don't worry, there is a sequel that I'm working on- it is the group's visit to Mystic Falls and the stuff that happens there. Woo for that, yay! :)<br>Thank you all so much for sticking with me and thanks to everyone who helped me write this story, whether that be by voting for who you want Elena to be with, deciding whether Elena should stay human or not, or messaging me advice (cough cough, Fashionista1988 gets a big thank you, as does SoulEaterXXX) :) It means a lot.  
>And I shall stop rambling and let you get on with your lives. It's been a pleasure to write this story, and thank you! (Jeesh, do I ever shut up?)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	41. Message From The Author

HEY GUYS. Long time no see, right? I know. Well, I don't mean to disappoint you with a lack of chapter update- although I don't know why you'd be disappointed, since the story is completed anyway- but I have big news.

This story has been nominated for an award! Even I couldn't believe it. I mean, what?  
>But yeah. It would mean so, so, so, SO much to me if you guys could vote for this story in its category (Biggest Plot Twist) in the Burning Diamond Vampire Diaries + Twilight Crossover Awards ( .com), especially if you enjoyed it. Despite the amount of grammar mistakes and stupid typos I made when writing this story, I hope that you would do me the honour of giving me your vote. Even if I don't win, it's an absolute privelege to be nominated, but... I mean, you know. Winning is always nice, too.<p>

Thank you so much if you do decide to vote- you can feel free to message me letting me know if you have, and I will be your actual slave forever and ever. Or, at least, I'll show you my eternal gratitude and will write you a one-shot based on whatever you want a one-shot on, if you want it. You might not.

Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Just to remind you again because I'm paranoid and desperate:  
>.com is the link to the awards, and Finding A Home is nominated for Biggest Plot Twist.<p>

Thank you dearly, my lovely, lovely readers!  
>~Heather. XoXo<p> 


End file.
